Camino a la Fama
by Wynter E.11
Summary: El camino para la Fama y ser una gran banda es largo y llenos de dificultades esto lo aprenderán estos jóvenes mientras compiten por ser la mejor banda del concurso, mientras logran superar cada una de sus dificultades y mientras nuevos sentimientos nacen ¿Que pasara con estas bandas?, ¿Quienes triunfaran?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola...como están ...pues bien si lo se no he completado muchas de mis historia pero no lo pude evitar estoy trabajando duro para completar The Grand Duke Institute y prometo que actualizare ambas con frecuencia, y pues gracias por tomarse su tiempo y leer por acá y espero sea de su agrado, y lo disfruten y deseen participar y pues sin mas acá les dejo el capitulo **

**CAPITULO 1 **

**EL CAMINO A LA FAMA **

* * *

Todos hemos soñado algún día conformar nuestra propia banda y lograr cumplir ese gran sueño-Decía muy emocionado el joven presentador- Chicos, chicas entre las edades de 14 y 16 años, la oportunidad de cumplir ese sueño ha comenzado, se busca las mejores bandas de las diferente ciudades, las reglas simple tener entre 14 7 16 años, ser cinco integrantes, y desear ganar la oportunidad en la audición.

Muchos emocionados jóvenes aun miraban muy entusiasmados la pantalla del televisor, otros mostraban una gran sonrisa al escuchar la gran noticia, unos iban otros venía llamando a sus amigos cercanos por esa noticia.

Se seleccionaran las mejores bandas que adicionen, las que clasifiquen a la siguiente fase, deben prepararse para viajar, el lugar sera secreto, hasta el día que se reúnan los chicos y se enfrentaran por ver quien es el mejor-El presentador mostrando se muy animado.

la noticia era procesada por todos los jóvenes, las audiciones comenzaban en tres días en todas las diferentes ciudades, y los jóvenes preparados para ir por sus sueños. Y así comenzaba el camino a la fama para muchos que sin duda aunque no ganaran llegarían a tener muchos seguidores y mas de uno conseguirá la fama o cumplir su sueño.

* * *

**Se que esta algo flojo pero la cosa estará así , serán 15 nombres, cada banda tendrá 5 integrantes, como es obvio tendrán rivales aparte, pero sera como un relleno, en fin solo serán 15, pueden ser chicos de IE O de IEG...también los integrantes pueden ser Chicos o Chicas...y acepto dos Oc por persona...necesitare en la ficha lo dejare me den un numero para que ya verán. bueno sin mas la ficha **

**Nota: la que sera como la líder sera la escogeré, la que mejor se vea en todo aspecto para el puesto, la escogeré por banda **

**Ficha Oc. **

**Nombre y Apellido: (como dije es algo de diferentes regiones así que pueden ser locales o del país que deseen)**

**Edad: ( entre 14 y 16) **

**Nacionalidad:**

**Pareja: **

**Gustos: **

**Disgustos: **

**Como llego a la banda: ( por ejemplo: si toca la batería, la estaba tocando la escucho y le dijo si quería unirse )**

**Apariencia: **

**Personalidad:**

**Historia: ( como comenzó el sueño de querer entrar en la música, edad, en fin) **

**Instrumento:**

**Numero: **

**Vestimenta: ( formal, informal, traje de baño, pijama, en presentaciones) **

**Extras: **

**Canciones:( 2 por favor) **

**Rivales: ( pueden ser un Oc, una de los chicos o chicas, y formara parte de las bandas extras) **

**y eso es todo gracias por participar y pronto actualizare :3**


	2. Inicio del sueño

**Holaaa...espero todos estén bien y quiero agradecerles por su apoyo, leer, y pues si mas acá les dejo el segundo capitulo espero les guste y ahora si.**

**CAPITULO 2**

**EL SUEÑO INICIA **

* * *

-Esto es increíble no lo crees Chloe-Comentaba una chica de cabellos naranja- sin duda en Italia se convirtió en la noticia

-Así es, y no sabes lo mucho que me emociona saber que causa esto en los jóvenes-decía muy contenta Chloe

-Pues muy bien, Yo estoy desde Italia, estamos precisamente frente al centro de audiciones para la búsqueda de la mejor banda-Dijo mientras se podía ver muchos jóvenes a la espera del comienzo- ahorita mismo estoy con Chloe Moore una de las futuras madrinas.

-Hola chicos soy Chloe Moore, si tu sueño es este, ven e impresionamos a Loreley , Edward y a mi y demuéstranos que son los mejores, para pasar a la siguiente fase-Una mujer de tez blanca, alta se podía decir de 1,75, cabello liso a la mitad de la espalda café y ojos grises-Mañana se acaban las audiciones en Italia aprovechen-sonriendo, para despedirse y entrar

-Ya lo escucharon chicos no esperen mas tienen dos días, su próxima visita sera Inglaterra así que chicos prepárense allá también-Decía la chica bastante entusiasmada-Las audiciones ya han comenzado, esto es lo que sucede desde Italia con Tamara Díaz, cuéntanos Edward como esta todo allá en Argentina.

-ARGENTINA-

-Gracias Tamara, Pues aquí desde argentina Edward, pues acá no se quedan atrás, hay muchísimos chicos que dijeron presente y bien por todo-Un chico alto, tez clara cabello y ojos oscuros, sonriente- Alexis, Tiago y Ema ya han abierto las audiciones, les esperan dos días muy largo, después ellos viajan Brasil en busca de mas-Mientras caminaba y se acerco a un grupo de personas- Están animados chicos

-Si- Gritaban todos

-Muy bien listos para ganar, ¿Quienes pasaran? -Decía volviendo a taparse los oídos, se escuchaban algunos gritar el nombre de sus bandas otros solo gritar nosotros.

-pues ya lo he dicho, es increíble, pero ahora pasaremos con Cristiana en Japón, Adelante Cristiana, se despide Edward Marshall desde Argentina- Decía mientras mostró una sonrisa

-Japón-

-Cristiana Crawford, Desde Japón, pues yo solo digo que desde Japón decir Increíble queda corto, acá esta de locos, Svetlana esta atrapada aun no ha podido ingresar al edificio Aleksy y Maxwell lo lograron con dificultad, en verdad hay grandes expectativas de Japón - después de decir esto no pudo evitar reír, ya que a pesar de decir todo lo anterior muchos se le acercaron a depositar les besos en la mejía, fotografiarse con ella.

-Chicos si creen que eso esta de locos, no han estado aquí, regresamos a estudios, se despide Cristiana Crawford, deseándoles mucha suerte y deseando que los chicos de Rusia se motiven y se otra locura, volvemos a estudio .

-Estudio-

-Muchas gracias Tamara, Edward Y Cristiana, en verdad ha sido una fiebre en todas partes, y eso que apenas comienza-Decía un hombre algo mayor sonriendo- y en otras noticias ...

* * *

-Japón, Audiciones-

El auditorio estaba decorado con los diferentes patrocinadores, colores alegres en lineas con diferentes tamaños y direcciones , palabras, frases, estrellas, imágenes, entre otras cosas, en la mitad del salón en la parte derecha estaban los tres futuros Padrinos y Madrina, frente a ellos estaban una minie tarima, y al final del salón estaba la puerta de salida, y al principio la entrada.

En ese momento entraron cinco chicos al auditorio, todos miraban emocionados, impresionados, muy contentos,ansiosos.

-Hola chicos- Hablo una mujer de ojos verdes, caballo amarrado en una cola alta y un pequeño fleco-¿Como están?, tranquilos, emocionados, nerviosos-Sonriendo les

-Ansiosos-contesto un chico de cabellos rojos

-y muy emocionados- dijo el otro peli rojo

-Muy bien, son la banda numero 54, están listos para mostrarnos sus talentos -dijo tranquilo Aleksy

-Listos -dijeron los cinco

-Muy bien, tomen posiciones-los cinco chicos subieron a la tarima y mientras se ubicaban los jueces hablaban con ellos

- Lindas Guitarras chicos, ¿cuales son sus nombres?-Dijo Maxwell

-Gracias, Mi nombre es Haruya Nagumo-Dijo el de ojos Ámbar

-Muchas gracias, Yo soy Atsuya Fubuki- Dijo el chico tomando su guitarra

-Adelante chicos, comience-Dijo ahora Svetlana

- Cantaremos If I Never See Your Face Again-Comento Haruna y así todo el salon se apago

Hiroto:

Now as the summer fades, I let you slip away

You say I'm not your type, But I can make you sway.

It makes you burn to learn, You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you put down your blazing gun

Haruna:

Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).  
But you feel my breath, On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you).

Midorikawa:

Cause you keep me coming back for more

And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

Haruna:

Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in.

Hiroto:

I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin.

Haruna:

It makes you burn to learn  
I'm with another man.

Hiroto:

I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am

Now you've gone somewhere else, Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you).  
But you feel my breath, On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you (right behind you).

Midorikawa:

'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again, I don't mind  
'Cause we gone much further than I thought we'd get tonight

-Ooohh, Chicos,chicos, paren, por favor-Dijo asombrada Svetlana

- Lo hemos hecho mal-pregunto Haruna muy preocupada, haciendo que Svetlana se hiciera para atrás en su silla

-De verdad pregunto eso, es una broma, yo solo quiero saber ¿quienes son ustedes?-Svetlana casi sin palabras

-Chicos eso fue, fantástico, Tu el de la batería, como te llamas- sin duda alguna Maxwell

- Midorikawa-Algo asustado por la reacción de los adultos

-Y ustedes chicos-Aleksy el mas tranquilo

-Haruna y Hiroto- dijo el de cabello rojo

-Muy bien, entonces ustedes la banda 54, son la primera banda clasificada por Japón-dijo en tono alto Svetlana, dejando mudos a los 5

-Chicos, estan bien-pregunto Maxwell, a lo que todos negaron

-¿Clasificados?- Atsuya

-CLASIFICADOS-gritaron los otros cuatro haciéndose en grupito, y agradecían varias veces antes de salir

-en la salida-

-Hola chicos, ¿como les fue?-pregunto Cristiana

-AHhhhh, primeros clasificados por Japón- mientras gritaban y se reunían con sus amigos

-Pues ahí lo tiene-mostrándose sin palabras

* * *

-ITalia-

Un auditorio idéntico al de Japón solo que la sin la puerta de salida. la entrada y salida era la misma puerta

-Prometo que al salir de esta puerta seremos los clasificados- Dijo una chica estatura media, tiene la piel pálida y su color de pelo es castaño y liso hasta los hombros, con un gancho rosa sosteniendo la parte derecha del flequillo y el flequillo izquierdo es largo y de lado, medio ondulado. Tiene ojos grandes de color azul celeste y de constitución normal. Los cinco entraron y miraron a los jueces

-Vaya muy segura, te he escuchado, ¿cual es tu nombre?-Pregunto Chloe

-Soy Miyu Idone, Mucho gusto, y así es nosotros seremos los clasificados- sacando una sonrisa de los jueces

-Miyu ¿de donde eres?-pregunto Chloe

-detalle yo soy de España- contesto la chica con una sonrisa, recibiendo una de los jueces

-Muy bien chicos tomen posiciones-dijo ahora Edward

-Muy bien Eliot, dalo todo- Dijo Rocio, mientras tomaba lugar al frente, una chica cabello castaño de largo hasta la cirtura, con dos mechones cortos callendole a cada lado del rostro. Ojos chocolates a los que nadie le sostiene la mirada porque de ellos se refleja sus emosiones. Su figura es esvelta ante el ojo masculimo, pero ella le da poca importancia.

-Si señora- dijo Eliot emocionado, hacia la batería, el es un chico,Cabello rubio y desordenado de largo hasta el cuello,Ojos azules y profundos, técnicamente el príncipe azul

-Vaya tenemos a dos chicas en la Guitarra cuales son sus nombre- pregunto ahora el ultimo juez Loreley

-Yo soy Laura Nagumo- :Tiene el pelo color miel con un flequillo que le va hacía el lado izquierdo acabando en una punta. Aparte, de su lado derecho sobresale un pequeño mechón que va hasta su mejilla y acaba también en punta. Es de ojos ámbares de un aspecto felino. Delgada y mide 1,60. Su pelo le llega hasta la espalda un poco mas abajo, el final de su pelo lo tiene como en puntas. Su tez es color vainilla.

-¿De donde eres Laura?-pregunto Chloe

-De acá Italia-Contesto tranquila la de ojos Ámbares

-A mi ya me conocen-dijo la chica tomando y preparándose con su guitarra

-y tu eliot ¿de donde eres?- pregunto Loreley

-Fracia-contesto con una sonrisa y animado el chico ya en la batería

-¿Quien esta al frente de la banda?-pregunto Edward

-Rocio- contesto una chica alta de tez blanca, su cabello Rubio oscuro rizado un poco mas abajo de los hombros sus ojos de tono verde claro, sus mejías ligeramente sonrojadas y sus labios de tono rosado, desde el piano- Mucho gusto yo soy Norah Kozlov

-valla parece que acá hay solo veremos una Italiana en la banda-dijo Chloe sorprendida

-Muy Bien Rocio, que cantaran- Pregunto Edward

-The gift of a Friend- contesto la chica

Rocio:

Sometimes You think You'll Be Find by Yourself  
Cause a Dream is a Wish You Make all alone  
Its Easy to Feel Like You Dont Need Help  
But Its Harder To Walk On Your Own

Norah:

You'll Change Inside  
When You Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings Alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend by Your Side  
That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in the Gift of a Friend

Rocio:

You'll Change Inside  
When You Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings Alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend by Your Side  
That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in the Gift of a Friend

-Maravilloso-comento Chloe

Norah:

You'll Change Inside  
When You Realize  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings Alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend by Your Side  
That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in the Gift of a Friend

Rocio:

Someone Who knows When Your Lost and Your Scared  
There through The Highs and The Lows  
Someone You Can Count On, Someone Who Cares  
Besides You Where Ever You Go

-Sus voces son increíbles-Maravillada Loreley

Norah/ Rocio:

You'll Change Inside  
When You Realize Inside  
The World Comes To Life  
and Everythings Alright  
From Beginning To End  
When You Have a Friend by Your Side  
That Helps You To Find the Beauty Of All  
When You'll Open Your Heart and  
Believe in the Gift of a Friend

-Chicas, chicas, eso fue increíble, y por eso tienen mi voto-Dijo emocionado Edward

-Ja, que voces me quedo sin palabra, el mio también-loreley casi sin palabras

-Pues, chicos están clasificados-haciendo que lo chicos gritaran del asombro

-Se los dije, lo dije-les decía Miyu haciendo reír a los jueces

-Gracias, muchas gracias-decía rocio mientras Eliot la abrazaba aun muy emocionados, para luego retirarse y salir emocionados.

* * *

**Muchas gracias de nuevo y espero lo hayan disfrutado se me hizo muy largo así que habrá otra parte, espero les agrade y lo hayan disfrutado sin mas **

**Preguntas: **

**¿Les ha gustado?**

**¿quieren conti?**

**¿sugerencia?**

**¿me dan comida?**

**yo escogere a los lideres de las bandas por sus datos, y organice las bandas espero no les moleste y gracias **


	3. el final de la busqueda

**Hola y acá la continuación del capitulo si solo presente dos bandas por falta de tiempo y que se alargo demasiado. Ahora sin mas capitulo 3.**

**pero antes algunas cosas que decir hubiese actualizado antes si no fuera por el Internet que se fue contra mi -_- ...precisamente hoy, ahora también, me alegra mucho que les gustara y pues por los concejos gracias los tomare en cuenta, serán de gran ayuda.**

**Pues por ahora subiré un capitulo cada día, pero ya para el martes por cuestiones de la escuela actualizare los miércoles y fines de semana.**

**y con Laura Excla sorry...juro corregir mi error y es mas lo aclaro **

**En el fic he tenido un error he puesto Laura Nagumo, me disculpo contigo y aclaro es Mery Nagumo Excla **

**creo que es todo por ahora y espero disfruten el siguiente capitulo **

**CAPITULO 3**

**La búsqueda acabo.**

* * *

**-**Las ultimas noticias sobre este tema-Decía un señor- Nos enlazaremos con Tamara en Italia, Tamara adelante que ha pasado por allá

-Hola, pues espero estés bien-Tamara con una sonrisa- pues después de todo, culmino el tiempo en Inglaterra, y los jueces están por abordar su avión rumbo a Inglaterra donde muchos chicos los esperan, y yo también para darle seguimiento a la noticia, así que mi estimado volvemos a estudio y la próxima ves que nos veamos sera desde Inglaterra, aquí Tamara Díaz, desde Italia.

-Muchas gracias Tamara, y mucha suerte, buen viaje, pues eso pasa allá en Italia- dijo el hombre entusiasmado- pero veamos que pasa desde argentina, con Edward Marshall.

-Hola Tom, pues en este preciso momento Alexis, Tiago y Ema, le acaban de dar el si,definitivo a un grupo de chicos que estaban de vacaciones desde Japón pero no deseaban perder la oportunidad, aunque tengo entendido que una Argentina ya esta en el programa con un si definitivo, su nombre Rocio Darkbloom, pues felicidades.

-El grupo de chicos aprobado no son argentinos, son Japoneses, han sido aprobados en el ultimo día de audición, acá estoy con ellos- Dijo mirando a los chicos- ¿cuales son sus nombre chicos?

-Fumiko Kii,Fuyuka, Natsumi, An y Goenji- contesto el chico señalando a cada uno de sus compañeros

-¿Quien es su lider?- pregunto viendo a cada uno

-Natsumi, Natsumi Raimond- contesto ahora An

-¿ y como se sienten?- al ver las caras de los chicos

- Aun procesando la información-comento Fuyuka causando sonrisas

-Increíble, se siente muy bien, ir por ese sueño-Comento muy feliz

-Natsumi, ¿sabes que llevas un peso muy grande al ser la líder?- pregunto directamente a la chica

-Pues si lo se, pero por que nuestro grupo sea el mejor y cumplamos nuestro sueño, lucharemos juntos y siempre mantenernos como hasta ahora unidos y con una solida amistad-Natsumi sonriente

-Lindas palabras Natsumi, les deseo lo mejor y muchas gracias por su tiempo-Dijo despidiendo se de la chica

-A ti- dijo la chica para seguir con su grupo

- y esto es lo que se vive desde Argentina se sabe que en la noche de hoy Tiago, Ema y Alexis, parten hacía Estados Unidos en busca de una banda y su servidor también, se despide Edward Marshall desde Argentina nos enlazamos a estudio contigo Tom-Sonriendo el joven

-Muchas gracias Edward, pues así se vive esto en Argentina aun no nos hemos comunicado con Cristiana allá en Japón, pero estaremos trabajando para informales que pasa allá-

* * *

-Japón-

-AAAAHHH, eso sera el trauma mas largo de mi vida- decía Svetlana con los ojos cerrados

-Svetlana comportarte, ya esta la banda-haciendo reaccionar a la joven Maxwell

-Ah, hola chicos, disculpen pero tuve una crisis - riendo la mujer

-Hola, pequeña, ¿como te llamas?-Pregunto Aleksy amistoso

-Hola, mucho gusto, yo soy Kinako Nanobana-dijo con una gran sonrisa

-¿Cual es tu Instrumento'- pregunto Maxwell

-El mas maravilloso, Mi voz- Dijo la chica

-Ohh, que niña tan linda y dulce-decía mirando a los otros jueces

- ¿Quien es su lider?-Pregunto ahora el oji gris ALEKSY

-Soy yo- Yuuichi Tsurugi, yo toco el piano, el es mi hermano Kyousuke, el es guitarrista junto con Fey Rune-presento a los chicos

-y tu como te llamas al faltan-te- Pregunto Svetlana

-Soy Manabe- Dijo el chico

-Están listos, chicos- a lo que los 5 asintieron- Tomen Lugares- dijo Maxwell

-Son una banda muy linda-Dijo Aleksy

-Adorables diría yo- comento Svetlana- Muy bien Yuuichi que cantaran

- Slow Down- contesto Kinako, dejando una cara de asombro y de inseguridad en los jueces

Kinako:

Now that I have captured your attention  
I want to steal you for a rhythm intervention  
Mr. T say I'm ready for inspection  
Show me how you make a first impression  
Oh, oh

Can we take it nice and slow, slow

Break it down and drop it low, low

Cause I just wanna party all night in the neon lights 'til you can't let me go  
I just wanna feel your body right next to mine  
All night long

Baby, slow down the song  
And when it's coming closer to the end hit rewind  
All night long

Baby, slow down the song  
If you want me I'm accepting applications  
So long as we keep this record on rotation  
You know I'm good with mouth to mouth recitation  
Breathe me in, breathe me out  
So amazing

-Y espera nena, Eso ha sido increíble-Dijo asombrado Maxwell

-¿Que fue eso?, y la niña de personalidad dulce-Impresionada, a lo que Kinako sonrio y encogió los hombros- muy bien la subestime

-Chicos, por favor, con esto no duden, que Clasifican- Dijo Aleksy

-¿Enserio?- con una voz dulce Kinako

-Ella me deja boquiabierta, como saca esa voz, si cuando la miro es tan, tan ,ahahahha-viendo a sus compañeros

-Claro que lo están pasan a la siguiente fase, nena eres impresionante- Maxwell

-Gracias-dijo muy feliz y caminando donde sus compañeros a celebrar

Habían pasado muchas bandas ya para este momento, los jueces quedaban con rostros de miedo, traumas, aguantaban las risas, pero en verdad comenzaban a aburrirse.

-Hola chicas, joven- Saludo Svetlana sin interés

-¿Quien les lidera?- pregunto Maxwell viendo a los jóvenes

-Soy yo- contesto una chica Una chica de estatura promedio, con el cabello de un hermoso color miel peinado hacia el lado derecho, este, que cae en un estilo laceo hasta su esbelta cintura y tiene división en dos capas, la primera de estas llega apenas hasta sus hombros y la segunda cae hasta su proyectada cintura, solo que este lo tiene recogido en dos altas coletas que sobresalen por los costados de su cabeza y bajan por enfrente de su cuerpo en un apariencia delgada con forma levemente ondulada cayendo como cataratas de miel en sus costados. Tiene un rostro angelical donde se hacen presentes unos ojos grandes y con pestañas largas y definidas que poseen el mismo color endulzado y resaltaste que su cabello. Su cuerpo está bien definido y alineado conforme a su edad con una estrecha y delineada cintura y unas caderas a su desarrollo, piernas firmes y moldeadas que terminan en unos pequeños pies que van haciendo juego con su tez blanca y tersa parecida al tono nívea- Mi nombre es Akeru Shinoda, soy guitarrista pero mi principal instrumento mi voz

-Muy bien presentaos tu banda- dijo sonriente Aleksy

-Muy bien, el es Takeru Hogosha , el esta acargo del piano-Señalando a un chico de cabellos negros azabache que van cayendo en puntas hacia los lados, con un par de melenas que van entrecruzados al lado derecho y dos mechones que caen a la altura de sus ojos este llega hasta la media altura de su cuello con dos largos mechones que rebasan levemente esa zona. Es alto y de un físico atlético, delgado. De unos rasgos físicos puros y varoniles comenzando con sus ojos bastante atrayentes de un color marrón muy oscuro acompañados de una pupila igual al color del carbón que le da un toque profundo y misterioso, una nariz afilada como recta y de buen tamaño junto con unos pómulos bien definidos que dan contraste a su piel morena de un tono claro que difiere su semblante donde siempre muestra un gesto burlón y atrayente.

-En la batería Minami Yoshikawa - señalando a la chica( la descripción al final de la historia, discúlpame, es solo por cuestión de espacio y lectura)

-por fin, una chica en la batería, parece que sera interesante- Svetlana

-Chicos, intente no prestar atención, esta algo pesada- Maxwell, llevándose un golpe de la joven

-Yugata Kobayashi, en la Guitarra- dijo sonriendo akeru, Yugata es una chica de un cabello corto que va cayendo vagamente hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros,siendo bastante laceo, teñido de un perfecto y temblante color negro que es en intensidad oscuro, en conjunto sedoso y con brillo singular, el cual tiene peinado con un flequillo hacia el lado derecho, en donde tiene una leve abertura que hace que dos de sus mechones vayan hacia lados contrarios, este va cayendo con crines disparejos que empiezan desde la altura de sus ojos hasta terminar en los dos mechones que sobresalen debajo de los hombros, quebrantes y de diferentes largos en un corte a capas desiguales. Posee unos grandes y atrayentes ojos; de un intenso tono escarlata y en donde resaltan sus pupilas de un matiz negro intimidante, en el cual se distingue un brillo inusual. De una altura considerable y delgada al igual, con un cuerpo bien delineado conforme a su parejo desarrollo, estos rasgos en contacto con su piel un tanto morena en un tono color vainilla.

- y nuestra guitarrista Fuko Yamamoto-Sus cabellos son rubios, brillantes y ondulados, terminando exactamente a la altura de los omoplatos. Sus puntas prolijas son coloreadas de blanco y se acomodan de manera desordenada. Su flequillo le cubre la frente y los mechones van ligeramente hacía el lado derecho. Dos mechones más conforman parte de su flequillo y le llegan a la barbilla enmarcando su rostro. Sus ojos son bicolor, siendo uno de color negro y el otro es de color cian. Su piel es rosácea y tiene varias pecas en su rostro. Además, es una chica de estatura baja.

-Muy bien, Akeru, y chicos es bueno saludarlos, están listos parece, así que ha posiciones- Dijo Aleksy

-¿Que cantaran?- Svetlana ansiosa

-Call me maybe- contesto akeru tranquila o tratando de mostrarse así

Akeru:

I threw i whish in the well  
Don't ask me, i'll never tell  
I Looked to you as it fell,  
And now you're in my way

I trade my soul for a wish  
Pennies and dimes for a kiss  
I wasn't looking for this,  
But now you're in my way

Yugata:  
Your stare was holdin  
Ripped jeans, skin was showin  
Hot night, wind was blowin  
Where you think you're going baby?

Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

Akeru:  
Hey, i just met you and thi is crazy  
But here's my number so call me, maybe  
And all the oter boys try to chase me  
But here's my number so call me, maybe

You took your time with the call  
I took no time whit the fall  
You gabe me nothing at all  
But stille, you're in my way

Yugata:  
I beg and borrow and steal  
Have foresight and it's real  
I didn't know i would feel it  
But is't in my way

-oH,OH, OH , pero oigan chicas eso fue- dijo quedando boquiabierto Aleksy

-Chicaaas, cuanto tenía sin oír algo tan bueno-Decía ya de pie, Svetlana- Me han salvado

-Y chicas, quieren saber que es lo mejor-Dijo tranquilo

-¿Que?- preguntaron todos nerviosos

-Han clasificado-Dejando a los chicos boquiabiertos, que de inmediato comenzaron a saltar, gritar y agradecerles

-Hola chicos, No me digan, Han CLASIFICADO-dijo tamara afuera mientras salían los chicos, al ver las caras de ellos

-SI- gritaron todos ,celebrando con ella

...Volviendo al salón donde los jueces...

-Bueno, al parecer hay una banda de ultimo momento-dijo Maxwell sorprendido, mientras los chicos entraban

-Bueno nada perdemos, Hola chicos-Saludo Svetlana sonriendo

-¿Quien los lidera chicos?-pregunto Aleksy serio

-Soy yo-contesto - Mi nombre es Taiyou Amemiya-

-Cual es tu Instrumento, Taiyou-Pregunto Maxwell

-La guitarra, y la mas importante mi voz-Dijo el chico con una sonrisa

-Que chico mas simpático-comento Svetlana-Presentaos tu banda-

-Muy bien, Ella es Yamana Akane- señalando a la oji lavanda- El es Atsushi Minamisawa-señalando al chico que tomaba su guitarra- Yukimura y Kurama-señalando a los faltan tes

-Muy bien chicos están listos-pregunto Aleksy, todos asintieron

-A posiciones-Svetlana

Yukimura tocaba el teclado, Kurama la batería, Taiyou y Minamisawa la guitarra y Akane al frente

-Cantaremos Let me go- con tono suave la chica

Akane:

Love that once hung on the wall  
Used to mean something, but now it means nothing  
The echoes are gone in the hall  
But I still remember, the pain of December

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye, set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
Oh (oh) Oh (oh)

Minamisawa:

You came back to find I was gone  
And that place is empty, like the hole that was left in me  
Like we were nothing at all  
It's not what you meant to me, thought we were meant to be

Akane:

Oh, there isn't one thing left you could say  
I'm sorry it's too late

I'm breaking free from these memories  
Gotta let it go, just let it go  
I've said goodbye, set it all on fire  
Gotta let it go, just let it go

(Taiyou) / Akane:

(And let it go) And now I know

(A brand new life) Is down this road

(And when it's right) You always know

(So this time) I won't let go

-Ya , con calma chicos, pero espera ¿nena quien eres tu ?-Sorprendida- Creí que sería demasiado para ti, esto es increíble, me dices quien te dio esa voz y te aseguro el voto de estos dos, porque el mio ya lo tienen-echando hacía atrás en la silla Svetlana

-Pues no es necesario ni que me obligues, porque si que valió la pena oírles, tienen mi voto- dijo Aleksy contento, dejando a los chicos nerviosos por el ultimo voto

-Pues chico yo solo le puedo desear suerte y decirles nos vemos en la siguiente fase y escojan bien su padrino, estoy disponible- dijo Maxwell feliz

-olvídalo Maxwell pensaran en mi primero es un hecho-Svetlana haciendo un guiño

* * *

-Inglaterra-

-Gracias Cristiana, pues que gran noticia por allá en Japón, y suerte en el siguiente viaje, donde su próximo rumbo es Rusia-Decía Tamara - Bueno y acá Tamara Díaz, desde Inglaterra, donde precisamente hace unas Horas ha comenzado la selección, aun no hay una banda seleccionada, pero si muchas lagrimas, si no me creen pueden verlo con lo chicos que acaban de entrar en este momento entra una nueva banda.

...En el salón...

-Hola chicos soy Chloe Moore, ¿Quien los lidera?

-Yo, Mi nombre es Celeste RumenWolf , Mi instrumentos, mi voz y la guitarra- Dijo una joven de una altura de 1.53, es delgada y de curvas definidas, con el busto medianamente grande, su cabello es tono azul celeste, corto pues le llega a la altura de los hombros, con las puntas algo disparejas y rebeldes pintadas de color rojo, ademas de que lleva en su frente algunos mechones libres, dos gemas de color azul zafiro adornan su rostro, sus ojos son grandes y con un brillo singular que muestra cierta apariencia de misterio y seriedad, pero al mismo tiempo se nota su calidez y amabilidad, su piel nívea posee facciones suaves y rasgos finos y delicados, ademas en su rostro siempre notorio el sonrojo natural en sus mejillas.

-Muy bien celeste- dijo Clhoe-Y tu como te llamas pregunto a una chica de cabellos castaños claros

-Mi nombre es Lía Mayer- dijo algo sonrojada la chica de cabello, brillante y sedoso que cae como cascada por su espalda. De color castaños claros,que bajo la luz del sol irradia destellos de color miel. Su cabello de corte cuadrado, recto y completamente lacio, le llega exactamente a la altura de la estrecha, terminando en puntas prolijas y parejas que dan forma a un corte recto. Dos mechones igual de lacios caen encima de sus oídos, cayendo suavemente por sus hombros, llegándole a la altura de su pecho, terminando en exactamente una sola punta y enmarcando su rostro a la vez. Su flequillo desordenado, le cubre su frente , con las puntas disparejas y que le caen de puntas hacia sus brillantes ojos azul cielo, tapándole ligeramente estos mismos, que son como el reflejo de este mismo. siendo grandes y muy lindos, recubiertos por finas pestañas de color negro y finas cejas de color castañas. Su nariz, pequeña y respingona, sus labios de color durazno. Facciones finas y delicadas,piel extremadamente pálida, haciendo juego con sus ojos. De estatura realmente baja. De piernas intermedias y bien torneadas, siendo algo mas bronceadas que el resto de su piel. Finos brazos y delicadas muñecas, palmas delgadas y dedos largos y delgados, terminando en uñas largas. De cintura realmente estrecha y caderas pequeñas, en si, delgada y menuda.

-Interesante el Violín Lía, su presentación promete-dijo Edward sonriente

- En la batería ¿quien esta?-pregunto Chloe

-Soy yo, Mi nombre es Hyoudou-contesto el joven

-El teclado- a lo que ulvida levanto la mano

- y tu ¿cual es tu nombre e instrumento?-pregunta Edward al faltan-te

-tetsuya Uchiha, mi instrumento la guitarra- comento el chico con cabello largo sobre las rodillas, liso, de color negro con reflejos morado oscuro, tiene chasquilla recta sobre su frente y a cada lado de su rostro dos flequillos hasta su barbilla(?), su piel es muy blanca, que con el mas mínimo sonrojo resalta a kilómetros, ojos aperlados, su figura es delgada y a simple vista frágil, tiene algo de cintura. Fácilmente puede ser confundido por una chica lo cual le pasa a menudo.(es el de mi foto de perfil) Cualquiera que lo vea lo confunden con un niño de 12 años y ante ello suele sacar provecho. (es media cabeza mas bajo que Kazemaru)

-Muy bien chicos a posiciones- dijo Edward- ¿Que nos cantaran?

-Hurricane- comento celeste

Celeste:

Think the clouds  
are clogging up my brain  
like the weather drain  
stain is the tears on my face,  
and i'm stuck up in this storm, I  
I guess i'll be alright

oh uh oh, uh oh  
oh, oh uh oh, uh oh  
then it hits me like  
oh uh oh, uh oh  
oh no uh oh, uh oh

And you're that wind  
that swept me off my feet  
Got me flying till i'm  
cying and i'm down on my knes,  
that's what Dorothy was afraid  
of the sneaky tornado

oh uh oh, uh oh  
oh, oh uh oh, uh oh  
There's no place like home  
Oh whoa uh oh, uh oh

i'm falling out the windows  
locking up my heart  
it's like everytime  
the wind blows  
i feel it tearing us apart  
Everytime he smiles  
i'd let him in again

Everything is fine when  
you're standing  
in the eye of the hurricane  
Here comer the sun,  
here comes the rain  
standing in the eye  
of the hurricane

-Celeste, calma, pero detente ahí que sin duda con eso me basta para decirte tienes mi voto-Dijo Edward muy emocionado

-Chicas, chicos, tienen un talento, único, mi voto también lo tienen, y sin consiguen el de Loreley, mucha suerte-Dijo Chloe

-Estuve boquiabierta todo el tiempo, y aun esperan mi respuesta-a lo que los chicos asintieron- Pero claro, mucha suerte chicos-haciendo que las chicas soltaran un grito de la emoción y hasta celebraran con los jueces.

-Chicos, por lo que veo tenemos a la primer banda clasificada acá porque han salido-Pero fue interrumpida al oírles decir - y ya lo escucharon ellos están clasificados

* * *

-Estados Unidos-

-Hola cuales son sus nombres- Pregunto Tiago

-Lalaya Obies- dijo la chica tranquila

-Ichino Nanasuke- dijo el chico sonriente

-Miyasaka, mucho gusto-Dijo la chica feliz

-Reika- dijo la chica ansiosa

-Fudou- dijo seriamente y frío el chico

-Muy bien chicos, saben que lo que acaban de hacer es impresionante- a lo que ellos sonrieron

-También saben que les deseo mucha suerte- allá dijo sonriente Ema

-Y felicidades chicos están clasificados- Dijo Tiago

* * *

-Vancouver, Canadá-

-Hola chicos cuales son sus nombres- pregunto Loreley

- Mi nombre es Tao Thiers, soy el que lidera la banda, mi instrumento la guitarra-Dijo el chico de cabello dorado le llega a la mitad del cuello, algo desordenado, también en el le caen mechones de cabello desordenados, sus ojos son de color azul hielo, que al ver impresionan mucho, pero muestra a una persona fría también, de tez pálida, sus labios tienen un tono rojo no muy fuerte, y es alto.

-Muy bien Tao, queremos que tu banda se presente, por favor chicos- dijo Chloe sonriente

-Muy bien mi nombre es Oceanie Le'blanc, mis instrumentos Guitarra y Voz en ocasiones el piano- dijo tranquila una chica de tez blanca, sus ojos verde esmeralda, algo grandes, sus mejías tienen un sonrojo notorio y sus labios de tono rosa, su cabello es a la mitad de la espalda liso pero las puntas terminan en una pequeña ondulación, es un poco alta.

-Mucho gusto, Oceanie, veamos ¿tu nombre cual es?-preguntándole al otro chico de la banda

-Mi nombre es Olek Kozlov, Si soy de acá, aunque no lo crean y mi instrumento la Batería- dijo un chico de cabello Rubio bastante claro, recae, cubriendo sus orejas y con ondulación hacia el exterior de su rostro, también un flequillo al lado izquierdo de su rostro, de tez blanca, alto, ojos azul-celestes, a veces se ve su rostro algo rojo, sus labios son de tono rosado

-Y Ustedes chicas cuales son sus nombre e instrumentos-Dijo ahora Loreley

-Yo soy Xitally Nelligan, mi instrumento la Guitarra, y es la única que podre tocar por años, la adoro- dijo la chica muy feliz mostrando su guitarra, Xitally una chica de piel pálida, Su cabello un poco mas abajo de la mitad de la espalda rizado hacia atrás rojizo, sus labios un poco rosados, sus ojos de tamaño mediano y grises.

-Y por ultimo yo, mi instrumento es el teclado aunque a veces guitarra y el principal Mi voz- dijo una chica de tez pálida, un poco alta no tanto, su cabello es a la mitad de la espalda de color cobrizo, ondulado y con un flequillo al lado derecho de su cara, sus labios son rosados y sus ojos de un color azul eléctrico. - mi nombre es Wynter Thiers

-Oh,vaya tenemos hermanos acá- Dijo Loreley viéndoles

- Es bueno ver eso- dijo Edward- pero ahora a posiciones

-cantaremos Everything has changed- dijo Wynter desde el piano donde estaba ubica

Wynter:

All I knew this morning when I woke  
Is I know something now, know something now I didn't before  
And all I've seen since 18 hours ago is green eyes  
and freckles and your smile in the back of my mind making me feel right  
I just want to know you better know you better know you better now (x4)

Wynter/ Tao:

Cause all I know is we said hello  
And your eyes look like coming home  
All I know is a simple name, everything has changed  
All I know is we held the door  
You'll be mine and i'll be yours  
All I know since yesterday is everything has changed

Tao:

And all my walls stood tall painted blue  
But i'll take them down, take them down and open up the door

Wynter:

And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies the beautiful kind  
Making up for lost time, taking flight, making me feel right

Tao/ Wynter:

I just want to know you better know you better know you better now (x4)

-Wynter, Tao, chicos, eso ha sido hermoso- dijo Loreley Boquiabierta- Les doy mi boto sin dudarlo

-Chicos, sin duda una gran interpretación, les deseo lo mejor- Edward -también tienen el mio

- y SI DE MI DEPENDE-Chloe- Nos vemos en la siguiente fase chicos- a lo que cubrió su rostro con la mano, mientras su hermano llego abrasarle, mientras susurraba algo

Xitally estaba paralizada pero Olek llego a abrazarla junto con Oceanie, abrazo que ella correspondió.

-Lo hemos logrado- Dijo Xitally sin creerlo

-Chicos, mucha felicidades- dijo Edward acercándose a ellos

-Muchas gracias a ustedes- Dijo Wynter separándose de su hermano

* * *

Las nueves bandas hasta el momento escogidas, habían recibido una carta.

Ustedes jóvenes son los seleccionados para la segunda fase, a dar todo por un sueño, pero para esta fase se reunirán todas las bandas en un determinado lugar que hasta el momento no saben, ni sabrán, hasta el momento que sus respectivos aviones estén por despegar, eso si serán necesarias cierta condición de gran importancia:

-Permiso de sus padres

al final del documento esta la ficha la deben llenar y deberá, estar firmada por sus padres, ahí estarán números telefónicos entre otros datos.

* * *

**HOLA Y SI, SE QUE HE TARDADO MUCHO PUES SIN MAS ACÁ ESTOY CUMPLIENDO , Y ANTES HE TENIDO UN PROBLEMA EN LA DESCRIPCION DE UNA DE LAS CHICAS ASÍ QUE ACÁ LA DEJARE **muy larga así que acá la pondré

**Minami:** Su cabello es largo y liso, terminando en puntas disparejas exactamente a la altura de las rodillas. Cortado en cuatro capas despeinadas, las cuales le dan un toque rebelde a su cabello, sedoso y de hebras finas. La capa más corta le llega hasta el cuello, siendo esta de un corte disparejo, el lado izquierdo está más arriba que el lado derecho, la siguiente hasta un poco más abajo de los hombros, siendo está recta con puntas, la tercera a la cintura, y la última respectivamente a sus rodillas, similar a que formase al final una "M". De color azul oscuro brillante, con destellos plateados que brillan, figuran ser estrellas que titilan sobre su cabello, algunos mechones van pintados de color celeste brillante, y otros más son de tono azul rey, los cuales se van difuminando en compañía del azul oscuro, revelando variantes de tono en ambos colores. Las puntas van de color azul cielo, y poco a poco se difuminan hasta desaparecer por completo. Dos mechones que van enrulados perfilan su rostro, estos también cambian de color, pues son de un exótico color turquesa. Su flequillo disparejo y desordenado lo hace a un lado, siendo largo, pues le llega hasta la barbilla y mechón de su flequillo es de color aguamarina y forma parte de las hebras más largas. Al final forma una exótica y llamativa paleta de colores. Sus ojos son igual de raros y extravagantes. En la parte superior comienza con un tono violáceo que se mezcla con azul oscuro, poco a poco se va difuminando el color, formando a su paso una línea de diferentes tonos, como azul rey, azul turquesa, azul cielo y hasta el final termina en un muy pálido tono azul. Su pupila también se difumina en el medio, para dar a los demás tonos, sin embargo, es de un color rosáceo, similar al tono fucsia y que luego y a muy poco, va desapareciendo. Sus ojos son muy brillantes y expresivos. Las pestañas son negras y finas, y tiene cejas finas de color negro. Todo contrasta perfecto con su tez realmente pálida, similar a la porcelana más fina, de facciones suaves y no muy detalladas. Su nariz respingona y achatada, resulta ser pequeña e infantil. Sus labios no son muy carnosos, pero son de un suave tono salmón natural. Es de altura relativamente alta, de cuerpo escultural y esbelto, con curvas desarrolladas. Piernas largas e igual de pálidas, que terminan en pies pequeños y pálidos. Sus mano finas y pequeñas, con una delgada muñeca, terminan en dedos largos y finos. De cintura perfecta y caderas intermedias. Un físico atrayente que combina con su habitual porte elegante.

**y para terminar solo debo dejar preguntas: **

**Preguntas: **

**¿como ha estado? **

**¿esperan el siguiente capitulo?**

**¿que pais proponen para la batalla entre bandas?**

**los lideres de bandas que estén por ahí, ¿piden madrinas o padrinos o las pondré yo?**

**¿Como harán con los permisos ?**

**¿Como serán los encuentros? **

**¿me dan algo de tomar XD?**

**¿COMO ESTAN? **

**sin mas bye espero lo hayan disfrutado **


	4. Los permisos

**Hola pues primero me alegra que les haya gustado, ahahaha, pues acá comienza la historia, y entran los últimos rivales, así que sin mas les dejo el capitulo 4. **

**CAPITULO 4**

**Reunión con las bandas**

* * *

-Roma, Italia -

Estaban de pie un chico y una chica, esperando que llegaran el resto de sus amigos, en una de las plazas cercanas que habían acordado verse , esos dos chicos no eran mas que Rocio y Eliot.

-Bien Rocio, que es lo que quieres mostrarnos, me lo dirías a mi, pregunto Eliot, el llevaba su típica ropa Una camisa roja abierta dentro lleva una camiseta negra de rata blanca, unos Jeans gastados y zapatillas negras, y lo lo que nunca le ha de faltar un collar con las iniciales "R&E"

-Que no Eliot, te he dicho que tenemos que esperar al resto-dijo seria la chica, Rocio lleva una chaqueta de cuero negra, por dentro una camisa de chico blanca con las palabras "Enfermo de Amor", unos Jeans Rotos que le quedan ajustados , zapatillas negras y al igual que Eliot un collar pero este con las iniciales "E&R"

Se acercaban a los dos chicos,tres mas, esta vez Miyu ,Mery junto a Norah

- ¿Que ha pasado Rocio?- Miyu pregunto tranquila, ella vestía con una camisa manga corta de color rosado, en el centro de esta en color negro la palabra "Love", pantalones estrechos pirata azul oscuro y unas bailarinas de color rosado

-Me ha llegado esto del concurso, ya lo he leído-Dijo Rocio con no muy buena cara

-¿Ha pasado algo malo?-Pregunto preocupada Norah por la cara de Rocio, Norah vestia con una chaqueta negra mostrando su camiseta blanca, con unos Jeans Grises Nevados y botas militares negras.

-Eso vamos averiguar ahora-Dijo Eliot tomando el sobre y empezando a leerlo mentalmente, al terminar miro a las chicas asombrado

-¿Eliot, que pasa?-Dijo Mery preocupada, ella llevaba una camisa Azulada al lado derecho lleva un lazo, con unos Shorts Blancos y Vans negros

-Técnicamente quien adiciono con permiso- dijo el chico, aunque ninguna entendía aun- Si no firman nuestros padres estos permisos- Mostrando los permisos con la carta- no hay viaje.

-No es posible-Dijo Mery asombrada

-Y ahora que haremos-Pregunto Miyu preocupada

-Pues nada, tomar nuestros permiso -Rocio entregando los permisos- e Idear algo

Cada uno de los chicos se fueron a su casa, La primera en comenzar el gran tema fue Mery.

-Mery-

-Mery, ya he dicho que no- Laura

-Pero mamá, vamos que tiene de malo-Decía Mery o mas bien Pedía

-Todo, iras a quien sabe donde, tu sola, que podría tener de malo-Decía su madre molesta

-Pero mama, el lugar es sorpresa ya te lo he dicho, vamos toda la banda-Dijo Mery ahora esperanzada

-Y¿como estas tan segura que a Miyu o Rocio las dejaran?-Dijo su madre un poco mas tranquila

-Veras que si, Mama por favor, ademas acaso tu nunca tuviste un sueño por el cual luchaste- dijo algo triste la niña

-Mery, cariño eso es muy diferente- Dijo su madre comenzando a ablandarse

-No, no lo es, cuando se tiene un sueño se lucha y hace lo imposible por lograrlo y yo se que llegaremos lejos, por favor cree en mi- decía la chica viendo triste a su madre

-Mery, esta bien creo en ti, dame el permiso- dijo comprensiva la mayor, mientras tomaba el permiso y lo firmaba

-Mama, increíble, eres la mejor, no te defraudare- decía la chica muy contenta, tomando el permiso ahora firmado y su celular.

-Con Rocio y Eliot-

-Mery lo ha conseguido-Decía Eliot mientras leía el mensaje

-Ahora me toca a mi-Mientras respiraba profundo y entraba a su Mansion seguida de Eliot

-Papa por favor, te lo pido- decía la chica o mas bien suplicaba

-He dicho que no Rocio, y ya basta-decía muy molesto el hombre viendo a su hija

-Señor , perdone que me meta, pero Usted sabe lo que significa la música para Rocio-Decía el chico con una esperanza

-Eliot sabes que te aprecio, y agradezco por como cuidas a mi hija pero- en ese momento fue interrumpido

-Entonces sabrá que no permitiré que nada le pase, y como decía, usted sabe lo que para Rocio este sueño, cree que seria bueno cortar sus alas y lo que mas la ha ayudado- Dijo Eliot haciendo reflexionar al padre que lo miraba fijamente

-Denme ese bendito permiso-tomándolo para luego firmarlo

-Cuídala mucho Eliot, cuento contigo-Para luego retirarse

-SI-grito Rocio-ahora a tu casa

-Eliot y Rocio-

-Señora le aseguro que esto es algo muy serio-Decía Rocio sentada frente a la madre de Eliot

-Rocio,, yo confió mucho en ti, así que esta bien -tomo el permiso y lo firmo luego miro a ambos chico-pero solo porque va ella si no, nunca-dijo la madre seria entregando el permiso a Rocio

-Cuídalo que no se meta en problema- a lo que Rocio asintió

Ambos chicos salieron de la casa y con el telefono de Rocio mandaron el mensaje al resto " Ya tenemos los permisos solo faltan Norah y Miyu, nos vemos en dos horas en la plaza como en la mañana"

-Norah-

-Por favor, papa, soy responsable, tengo buenas notas, te obedezco que te cuesta- Suplicaba la Rubia

-Norah, No insistas- Dijo el padre de la chica serio

-Vamos, Vladimir, en eso ella tiene razón, ademas ira con la banda, y no les debes quitar una oportunidad como esta con el talento que tienen- intervino el Hermano mayor de la chica

-Ves papa hasta Mi hermano te lo dice- Decía con desesperación la chica

-Cuando salen-Pregunto ahora el padre

-Mañana- contestaba nerviosa

-Mas vale te cuiden bien- Mirando el permiso y firman dolo

- Te he dicho que eres el mejor papa- decía la chica mientras lo abrazaba con el permiso en sus manos ya

Esta vez era Norah la que salia de casa corriendo y mandaba el mensaje " Ya tengo mi permiso, solo falta Miyu, Voy en camino a la plaza"

-Miyu-

-Pero hija cuando fue esa audición-Decía su padre asombrado

-Hace un par de días, papa no te enojes, pero por favor- decía la chica esperanzada

-Hija como negarte una oportunidad como esa, claro que sí-firmando el permiso

La joven una vez lo tuvo en sus mano salio corriendo, al parque, donde se encontraban el resto de sus compañeros.

-Cuando partimos, Rocio-Pregunto Mery bastante contenta

-Mañana, tenemos que estar a las 6- dijo la chica

-Yo pasare por ustedes mi padre ha insistido- dijo Norah

-Entonces a Madruga, Nos vemos mañana- dijo Miyu

* * *

-London, England

Los chicos, estaban sobre el Césped sentados, en un parque, habían quedado de verse 5 jóvenes, Hyuodou, Ulvida, Tetsuya, Lía, Celeste.

-Celeste eres la Líder, debes ser la principal por tener el permiso firmado- Decía preocupada Lía, ella llevaba Una camisa de cuello redondo y mangas corta color turquesa con un short de mezclilla a la mitad del muslo este lleva un cinturón fino y delgado color blanco, converse blancos y una cadena con dije de delfín

-Pues ya lo tengo Lía- Dijo la chica sería, ella vestía una blusa roja mangas cortas que dice "I'm passionate about music", un short negro que le queda arriba de la piernas con una cadena delgada que le cuelga en la cintura, botas cortas color negro, también una pulsera de tela con su nombre.

-Dijiste que no les agradaba la idea de que estuvieras en una banda-Dijo Hyoudou serio

-Y no lo están, lo ha firmado mi hermano-Dijo sorprendiendo a todos- dijo que a pesar de todo no quería verme sufrir por no cumplir mis sueños-sonriendo

-Eso es grandioso Celeste, y tu Lía que has hecho-Pregunto ahora Tetsuya Una polera mangas larga con una cruz negra, una chaqueta morada oscura sin mangas, pantalón negro un poco holgado y sus audífonos que suele llevar colgados en el cuello

-Nada, mi tía se ha maravillado, sería una nueva fuente de ingresos-dijo Lía molesta-y ha aceptado

-Y de ti que hay tetsuya-pregunto ahora Ulvida

-Pues nada, aquí lo tienes Celeste, esto servirá de publicidad a mi madre así que ni dudo -comento Tetsuya entregando el permiso

-muy bien chicos nos vemos mañana entonces, deben estar a las 6 - Dijo ahora celeste

* * *

-Japón-

-Minami, tu hermano es Increíble- Decía akeru a la chica, akeru vestía con una falda holgada llegada a un poco más arriba de las rodillas y compuesta con holanes en todo su contorno. De de colores negro y blanco uniformemente, lleva puesta una sudadera de color blanco adornada con un gorro y dos cintas en este y junto con ella un chaleco muy característico de color marrón oscuro que tiene pequeñas bolsas en este. Ata su cabello con ligas que cabe decir también son de este color marrón. su calzado son sus características medias cafés que le llegan a los muslos que lleva puesto con unos tenis converse de color negro.

-Claro que lo es, gracias a el podre pelear por ese primer lugar, por la banda- contesto Minami muy entusiasmada, Minami usaba una blusa de diferentes colores donde predominan el azul oscuro y un tono violáceo, de mangas cortas con encajes de flores grandes de los tonos predominantes, cae libre de los lados es mas larga que del medio, su estampado simula la galaxia, con diminutos plateados que simulan estrellas, en el centro un estampado de símbolo infinito,en negro y unos short de mezclillas con el final hacia arriba cortos y desgastados, con un cinturón fino azul, rosado y morado, zapatillas celestes con franjas celestes.

- Y takeru y Tu como le han hecho-pregunto ahora Minami

-Pues a mi me ha salido fácil, pero con akeru hemos tenido que convencerlo-Dijo Takeru sonriente, Unos pantalones de mezclilla un poco gastados en color negro con estilo arrugado que le dan un aspecto levemente holgado y una playera blanca con varias animaciones en color negro y una chaqueta de cuero negro que le llega hasta la parte baja del abdomen. Junto con unos tenis en color rojo y negro que le da un estilo bastante moderno.

-si pero le he jurado que esta oportunidad nos permitirá estar juntos, al final lo he logrado convencer- Dijo Akeru animada- Ganaremos por el

-Esto genial, mañana partiremos, a quien sabe donde, para ganar-decía Fuko muy optimista a lo que todos sonrieron, Fuko vestía con una falda tableada verde grisáceo, playera negra ajustada de estampados verdes oscuro, y una chaqueta color verde manzana.

-Mañana debemos estar a las 6 chicos- dijo esta vez Yugata, Yugata viste unos pantalones holgados de mezclilla de color negro en donde resaltan un estilo con variedad de bolsillos alrededor de esta prenda junto con un cinturón de tela en blanco el cual marca muy bien sus caderas. En conjunto de ello su calzado consiste en unos tenis del mismo color sujeto con cordones blancos. En la parte superior lleva puesta una sudadera "hoodie" blanca justa a su medida donde debajo de ella lleva puesta una playera a mangas cortas color oscuro con diseños en tonos rojos. Y en su muñeca derecha lleva una banda color negro el cual siempre se coloca.

-Mañana comenzamos a cumplir nuestro sueño -esta vez akeru

* * *

-Vancouver, Canadá-

- Permisos, maldita sea, todo menos esto- decía Xitally molesta, ella usaba una camisa, a rayas blanca con negro, con una chaqueta de cuero negro abierta que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, un pantalón pitillo Negro, con botines de color negro, una cadena con su nombre.

-Muy bien, Xitally, yo arreglo lo del tuyo, y el mio, ustedes tres ingeniase algo- Dijo Oceanie, seriamente, Oceanie vestía con una chaqueta de mezclilla con tachas, dentro un blusa negra, pantalones militares pitillo y unos botines negros. tomando a Xitally ambas salieron de la masión.

-Muy bien Olek, tu como su hijo darás las cara-Decía una chica apoyada en la pared, ella usa una camisa amarilla neón con un estampados de lentes en grande como si lo llevara colgados, suele también llevar unos cascos de música verde neón, un short talle alto Negro con botas militares del mismo color

-Pero todos necesitamos el permiso-dijo Olek ahora, el usa una camisa azul oscura con rayas finas blancas una chaqueta de mezclilla y un pantalón semi-pitillo Negro y unos converse azules.

-Permiso para que- en ese momento entro la madre del chico

-Tía, pues es que necesitamos hablar contigo-dijo Wynter nerviosa

...

-Muy bien chicos- Pensando la madre de Olek-En efecto puedo autorizarlos, pero -fue interrumpida por su sobrino ahora

-Vamos, tía este es el sueño de los tres-Tao en forma de suplica, el usa unos pantalones semi-pitillos color rata, unos botines cafés claros por fuera, una camiseta blanca, con una chaqueta de cuero negro

-Esta bien firmare, pero prométanme que darán todo por ese sueño- dijo la mujer sonriendo cómplice mente

...Oceanie y Xitally...

-Por favor Taras, vamos que te cuesta- decía o suplicaba Oceanie

-Oceanie ya he firmado tu permiso con eso basta- Dijo el joven nervioso

-Sabes que si quieres ganarte a Xittaly seria un buen comienzo-Decía Oceanie con malicia

-Me están chantajeando-Decía Taras nervioso

-Cuando mi cuñado, me apoya como no quererlo-Esta vez dijo Xitally.

En ese momento entro la hermana de la peli roja, a lo que todos callaron y la miraron nerviosos

-Vamos Alaska, sería una buena oportunidad para ellas-Decía Taras

-Esta bien pero solo porque confío en ti Oceanie y los chicos-decía la mujer mientras firmaba

* * *

-Los diferentes Aeropuertos de los respectivos países-

Comenzaban a abordar los chicos, y chicas sus equipajes eran guardados y tomaban asiento.

-Mucho gusto chicos, les saludo como un representante de los miembros del concurso, el vuelo con rumbo a Corea, esta por despegar, así que tomen sus asiento y prepárense, esperamos tengan un buen viaje, y mucha suerte en su concurso.

* * *

**Y acabe y acá actualizo la próxima vez se encontraran los chicos y ahí comienza lo bueno mi mente ya tiene ideas y si he estado así y tarde es por que me he enfermado y estoy por caer, así que hasta mañana con otro capitulo gracias por los review y me alegro que les guste **

**Preguntas: **

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**¿Sugerencia?**

**¿Que tal la ciudad? **

**¿Que sorpresas habrán? **

**Y hasta la otra, bye me despido :***


	5. Los encuentros

**Hola, hola, se lo se lo siento, lo siento, pero acá estoy de nuevo con un capitulo mas, el numero 5 , pero antes algunas cosas.**

**Rox siniestra: hola!...si lo siento estaba algo enferma pero ahora si traigo capítulos muy largos, y donde empieza lo bueno, espero te guste esta continuación, Lo de amor a primera vista me suena :3**

**Aniky20: Si menos mal que firmaron, porque habían demasiados cuchillos disponibles :o *-***

**Laura Excla: AAHAHAH...PELEAS habrán muchas según transcurran las cosas, y mucho romance aunque del típico romance que suelo hacer :3**

**Lia-chan555: Y como ya dije habían demasiados cuchillos disponibles pero sin duda un balón al estilo Goenji los hacia firmar de 1, ni yo viera querido algo como eso XD, AHAHAH todos queremos peleas ...Gracias :3 **

**Rastro de Universo: Uhuhuh que mal lo de tu ****móvil, ahahha pero que bueno es tener hermanos :) ,Muchas gracias me alegra que te guste :) y sobre la descripción no te preocupes solo era una forma de no poner la descripción y como se me hacía muy largo el capi...bueno mas bien yo me disculpo**

* * *

**Muchas de las bandas ya estaban en Corea, los chicos estaban muy ****emocionados, fuera del aeropuerto los esperaban sus autos que los llevarían a sus nuevos hogares mientras transcurría el concurso. **

**-**Nos reuniremos con los Jueces primero-decía cada uno de los lideres a su banda

** -Banda 1-**

Los chicos bajaron del auto que fue por ellos, frente a ellos habían un enorme edificio, del cual apareció Cristiana

-Hola chicos, me recuerdan- Pregunto la presentadora. a lo que ellos asintieron

- Muy bien chicos, primero ustedes son la Banda 1, Liderada por Kiyama Hiroto, Muy bien chicos entraremos, subiremos hasta la Azotea y nos reuniremos con los jueces, deberán llevar-mostrando unos pases- llevan el numero de su banda y no los pierdan- entregando a cada uno su pase esto llevaban sus datos.

Al entrar al Edificio, ellos iban a subir la escaleras que los llevaría a la Azotea pero en ese momento se encontraron con una gran sorpresa, frente a ellos estaba la Banda Liderada por Natsumi.

-Valla, pero que tenemos aquí-dijo Atsuya Serio

-El intento de Banda, De Natsumi-Dijo esta vez Nagumo

-No se confíen chicos, no son, ni serán los mejores-Dijo esta vez Rean defendiendo su banda

-Su historia, acabara muy pronto-Goenji, que al igual que Rean defendía su banda

-Eso lo veremos, Goenji-Dijo molesta Haruna-Esto se decidirá, en las batallas-

-Sera mejor que suban chicos-Dijo Cristiana al ver que los chicos se conocían y no parecían llevarse muy bien, cosa que ellos obedecieron pero no sin antes oir algo por parte de la otra

-Que sean la banda 1, no quiere decir que lo serán siempre-Hiroto esta vez Natsumi.

Los chicos ya estaban arriba eran los primeros en llegar, así que tendrían que esperar al resto pero en ese momento no podían olvidar su resiente encuentro

-Que demonios, hacen ellos aquí-Dijo Haruna molesta

-Escuche que adicionarían-dijo Hiroto con tranquilidad,- pero no esperaba que clasificaran

-Vamos chicos no hay de que preocuparse, solo hay que demostrarle a Natsumi que se equivoco y que si seremos los numero 1-Dijo midorikawa comiendo un Helado.

-Banda 2-

Después que subieron, De inmediato llego Edward, con la banda que eran liderada por Natsumi

-Muy bien chicos, he visto que al parecer acaban de tener sus diferencias-Dijo Edward preocupado-Ellos son los integrantes de la banda Numero 1, ellos son- pero en ese momento fue Interrumpido

-Hiroto,Midorikawa,Nagumo,Atsuya y Haruna- Esta vez tranquilo Goenji-los conocemos muy bien

-Y parecen no llevarse muy bien, pero en otros temas chicos estos pases los deben llevar siempre en ellos están sus datos y el numero de su banda-Dijo Edward con tono alegre- Ustedes mi chicos son la banda numero dos, ahora sin mas s...-pero fue interrumpido

-Edward-Dijo una chica haciendo que la banda y el miraran hacia la voz

-Tamara, que bueno es verte-Acercándose a la chica

-Lo mismo digo Edward, muy bien mira Edward ellos son la Banda numero 3, Es liderada por Celeste RumenWolf, adicionaron en Inglaterra-Dijo tamara sonriente

-Hola chicos, pues un gusto, arriba esta la banda 1 y frente ellos la numero 2 -dijo el chico señalando a la banda

-Bueno sera mejor subamos ya porque debo ir por las otras bandas-Dijo Tamara, mientras Edward regresaba con los chicos y Miraron subir a los otros

-Quienes son ellos?-Pregunto Fumiko

-Son la banda Tres, su audición fue en Inglaterra-Dijo Edward- y sera mejor que subamos ya- mientras se encaminaba a las escaleras junto con la banda

-Fuera del edificio-

Estaban Cristiana y Tamara platicando, pronto miraron se acercaban los dos coches con dos de las bandas, así que fueron a tomar sus lugares el primero en detenerse se acerco Tamara, de ellos bajaron Los canadienses , por su parte del otro bajaban los hermanos Tsurugi, Kinako, Fey y Manabe. cada banda se puso frente la respectiva presentadora

-Banda 4-

-Hola chicos, bueno creo que ya me conocen, es un gusto volver a verlos-Dijo Tamara sonriente

-El gusto es nuestro, ¿para que estamos aquí? - Pregunto Olek confuso

-Sobre eso chicos, se reunirían con los jueces y resto de bandas- Tamara tranquila

-Olek, ¿que esa no es Kinako?-Pregunto confuso la chica de cabellos rojos

-¿Cual Xitally?-Pregunto el chico de inmediato

-En la otra banda- mientras ambos miraban Hacía ese lugar

-¿Que hace ella aquí?-Se pregunto Xitally

-No puede ser-dijo el chico sin poder creerlo

-Muy bien chicos estos pases llevan sus datos y el numero de su banda-dijo tamara- Ustedes son los numeros 4

-con la otra banda -

Kinako al sentir que era Observada, miro hacía la otra banda, y de inmediato tomo la mano de Fey

-Kinako que pasa?-Pregunto el chico preocupado

-Mira, esa banda, quienes están ahí-La chica dijo con dificultad

-Olek y Xi, Xitally- dijo el chico aun mas sorprendido

-Muy bien chicos recuerden ustedes son la banda numero 5 y no deben perder los pases- Entregando los a cada uno -Muy bien subamos

-disculpa Cristiana, quienes son ellos- pregunto Fey dentro del edificio, bastante nervioso

-Ah, ellos la banda 4 , segun me dijo Tamara, concursaron en Canadá y aquí están-Cristiana Guiando a los chicos hasta la Azotea

-Azotea-

Hasta ese momento El ambiente ahí dentro se podía decir era demasiado extraño, Tanto la banda 1 como 2, se lanzaban miradas, por otra parte Kinako y Fey se miraban nerviosos sin bien era cierto conocían a cada uno de los chicos de la banda numero 4, pero sobretodo o en especial a esos dos Olek y Xitally, Por parte de Atsuya se podía ver que tampoco despegaba la mirada de Lía, y en ese momento todos se volvieron hacía las escaleras, cuando por fin subió la banda 4, junto con los tres presentadores

-Muy bien chicos necesito se pongan en orden según sus números- Dijo Cristiana, Los chicos estaban frente a las escaleras, orden que cada uno obedecía.

-Hola chicos-Svetlana, a lo que los chicos de Japón reconocieron de inmediato- pero que es bueno verles de nuevo

-Pero no se olviden de mi, chicos- Decía Maxwell sonriente , Subiendo junto con Aleksy

-Muy bien para los que no nos conocen somos Maxwell, Aleksy y Svetlana- Se presento Maxwell, mientras otros tres subían ubicándose a la izquierda de ellos

-Hola chicos saludo- Chloe- emocionados de vernos-sorprendiendo a los de Canadá e Inglaterra

-Muy bien chicos, acá escogerán sus padrinos o madrina, pero antes- Decía Ema con subiendo junto con dos hombres y ubicándose a la derecha los primeros jueces.

- Felicitarles por haber llegado hasta aquí y deseándoles mucha suerte-dijo ahora Loreley

-También cabe aclarar, actualmente son 10 bandas -Esta vez intervino Edward

-Por el momento solo hay 5 en este momento -Dijo Tiago con emoción

-Durante el transcurso a la primera eliminación, estarán hospedados aquí mismo- dijo esta vez Alexis

-Hasta que se reduzcan a 8 bandas, les daremos una sorpresa-ahora Maxwell

-Entonces, ahora si con nuestro tema de interés, Ustedes podrán eligir a un Padrino o Madrina - Dijo Ema

-Muy bien comenzare yo, Nosotros tres estuvimos en Inglaterra, Canadá e Italia-Dijo Edward- para los que no me conocen soy Edward Collins,Ella es Loreley Walden y Chloe Moore.

-Nosotros tres estuvimos para los que no nos conocen somos Alexis Nguyen, Tiago Arantes y Ema Silva- Hablo Ema

-Yo soy Svetlana Ivanov, Aleksy Nowak y Mi querido Maxwell Müller -Dijo Svetlana

-Esta decisión no es solo del Líder si no del grupo - hablo Tamara-Los integrantes son cinco y la decisión debe ser grupal -Dijo la chica sonriente

-Eso chicos es muy cierto-dijo Seria Svetlana- Entonces chicos, comenzaremos -

-Comenzare con la banda Numero 5- Dijo Alexis- Según su información, Su Audición fue en Japón con el tema Slow Down, Los Lidera Yuuichi Tsurugi

-Sus miembros son Yuuichi Tsurugi, Kyousuke Tsurugi, Manabe Jinichirou, Fey Rune y Nnobana Kinako- dijo Chloe, Al decir los ultimos dos nombres Tanto Xitally como Olek los miraban Fijamente, el resto de los Canadienses estaban sorprendidos de verles precisamente ahí

-Muy bien chicos, pueden reunirse para escoger a su Madrina o Padrino-Dijo Loreley seria cosa que de inmediato los chicos hicieron

-Muy bien, nuestro Padrino sera Maxwell-Dijo Yuuichi sonriendo, a lo que el hombre sonrió satisfecho

-Gracias chicos, Sin duda no les defraudare- Dijo el hombre

-Muy bien, la siguiente banda, es la numero 4-Alexis- Su audición fue en Canadá con el tema Everything has changed, Los lidera Tao Thiers.

-Sus integrantes son Tao Thiers, Wynter Thiers, Olek Kozlov, Oceanie Le'blanc y Xittaly Nelligan-Esta vez hablo Chloe

-Pues nosotros ya tenemos un nombre en mente-Hablo Wynter

-En el camino pensamos esta opción y pensamos que nuestra Madrina-Dijo Oceanie

-Queremos que sea Loreley-Dijo Tao para finalizar

-Pues muy bien chicos, que honor- dijo Loreley sonriente

-La banda numero tres -Alexis - Audición en Inglaterra, con el tema Hurricane, su líder es Celeste RumenWolf .

-Sus Integrantes son Celeste RumenWolf, Lía Mayer, Tetsuya Uchiha, Hyoudou Tsukasa, Yagami Reina-Hablo Chloe Nuevamente

-¿quien escogen?-Pregunto Maxwell

-A Chloe Moore, también es una idea que quedo desde que veníamos en camino-contesto muy segura Celeste

-Oh, Chicos, esto no sera en vano, seremos los mejores-Dijo ahora Chloe con una gran sonrisa

-La banda numero 2-Dijo Alexis algo serio-Natsumi Raimond la Líder

-Compuesta por Natsumi, Goenji, Fumiko, Hasuike An y Fuyuka-Ema

-Nosotros tomaremos como Padrino a Tiago Arantes-Dijo la chica sin mas

-Bien chicos, espero grandes cosas-Dijo Tiago animado

-Y la banda 1-Dijo Chloe- Liderada por Hiroto, audición en Japón con el tema If i never see your face again

-Bien Hiroto, quien escogen- Pregunto Ema

-Precisamente, hemos pensado y nuestra madrina sera Usted-dijo un amistoso Hiroto

-Muy bien chicos, agradezco su confianza y sera muy bien recompensada-dijo Ema muy sonriente

-Ahora chicos, ustedes bajaran serán llevados a sus habitaciones mientras el resto de jueces nos veremos con las ultimas cinco bandas-Edward hablo

-Chicos les entregare a cada líder este sobre, acá están sus llaves, cual es su habitación-Dijo Tiago entregando los sobres a cada líder

Las cinco bandas bajaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, eran un Edificio de Departamentos.

Al entrar al departamento, se podía observar una pequeña pero acogedora sala al lado derecho se podía observar unas puertas deslizantes de vidrio que daban hacía la Terraza, en esta habían dos sillón esquinero con una pequeña mesa , al lado Izquierdo de la sala un poco mas atrás había una escalera de caracol atrás de esta la cocina, en la segunda planta habían dos Habitaciones una era para Tres la segunda para dos persona y al final estaba el baño, las habitaciones eran las mismas para cada banda.

-Con la banda 4-

-El lugar se ve muy cómodo-dijo Oceanie bajando las escaleras

-Y tiene una buena vista-dijo ahora Wynter asomándose por la terraza, Xitally y Olek se miraban fijamente aun no lograban sacar eso de sus mente,

-Olek me podrías acompañar a buscar unas cosas que olvide abajo-Dijo Xitally mirando seriamente a Xittaly

-Bien, vamos-dijo Olek de mala cara, saliendo del departamento, y dejando muy confusos a todos

-¿Que pasa Xitally?, porque no olvidaste nada- Dijo Olek siguiendo a la chica

-Oh, vamos, en verdad no te interesa lo mas mínimo que estén aquí-Dijo Xitally volteando a verlo

-Sería una locura-Dijo el chico desviando la mirada

-Están en el piso de arriba-Dijo la chica como si nada- Vas o te quedas-Dijo la chica, a lo que Olek reacciono de inmediato

-Este es el piso-Dijo Xitally- aquella es su habitación-Dijo algo nerviosa, La habitación estaba al final del pasillo, ambos jóvenes se apoyaron en la pared.

-Y ¿Que?, venimos hasta aquí para nada- dijo el chico mirando a la peliroja

-No, pero no me atrevo a ir- Dijo esta vez Xitally en ese momento miraron que la puerta se empezaba a abrir, de ahí salieron Kinako y Fey, los chicos avanzaban tranquilos hasta que llegaron donde estaban los canadienses, todo fue un silencio muy incomodo, se miraban fijamente, y ninguno se movió

-Saben que no mordemos, ¿Verdad?-Dijo Olek sin despegar la mirada de Kinako

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Fey con la mirada fija en Xitally

-Ya que no saludan a sus viejos amigos, hemos tenido que venir a ustedes-contesto Olek de nuevo aunque el mantuviera la mirada en Kinako ella lo evito por completo

-No, ¿Que hacen aquí?-dijo levantando la mirada Kinako y subiendo un poco la voz

-Lo mismo que ustedes, luchar por nuestros sueños-Dijo Xitally Sorprendida por la actitud de la chica

-Ustedes, no necesitan esto, para eso, no deberían de estar aquí-Dijo Fey, sorprendiendo a Xitally y Olek

-No tenias que actuar de esta forma-Dijo la chica con la voz cortada, y salio corriendo

-Xitally, Xita-Dijo Fey

-No insistas, Fey, hicieron algo muy bien, y es que es mejor ignorar todo-dijo el chico dando medía para ir con su amiga

-Olek-susurro Kinako

* * *

**HOLA SI LO SE SOLO HE PUESTO LA PRIMERA PARTE DE LAS BANDAS...PERO EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO PONGO EL RESTO Y UNAS SORPRESAS MAS, ESPERO HAYA SIDO DE SU AGRADO Y NOS VEMOS EN LA PRÓXIMA PERO ANTES**

**PREGUNTAS:**

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**¿Que tal el primer encuentro?**

**¿Algún problema con le capitulo?**

** ¿Algo que deba agregar?**

**¿BAAAHH, BEEEEHH,,BIIIHH?**


	6. Las bandas 2

**Holaaaa, acá yo de regreso y si se que me he tardado mucho, pero tengo escusas numero uno y la mas importante el escuela, y ya que voy por la tarde gasta gran parte de mi tiempo pero también puedo pensar en ideas en las clases aburridas eheheh!..Bueno al parecer he hecho un buen trabajo con los choques aunque pensé que no fueron tan fuertes si funcionaron. pero esta vez sin mas **

**Capitulo 6 **

**El encuentro de las bandas 2**

* * *

Las cosas se miraban relativamente calmadas con las primeras cinco bandas, pero por ahora las discusiones estaban de lo mas en calma, por ahora, pero eso no por mucho o por lo menos no con los próximos que llegaban al edificio.

Dos bandas ya estaban en la azotea, aunque aun no pasaba nada, nadie dijo que no estaba por pasar el ambiente era muy tenso, las miradas asesinas, y las cosas no mejoraban que hacían ahí apunto de matarse, sencillo esperaban al resto de bandas y sus jueces.

-¿Que ves?-Decía molesto Minamisawa, viendo con rabia al de la otra banda

-La primer banda de quinta que eliminaremos-Dijo arrogante Fudou, haciendo enfurecer a Minamisawa que iba a darle su golpe pero lo detuvo Kurama y Taiyou

-Vamos no le hagas caso-dijo Taiyou intentando detener al chico-solo quiere sacarte de tus casillas

-Oh, si vamos, nene no me hagas caso-Decía sarcástico Fudou-Que si no te dolerá mas su triste verdad

-Ese malnacido-Dijo Minamisawa siendo detenido de nuevo

-Minamisawa, conoces la reglas si lo haces, cumplirá su palabra y estaremos fuera- dijo sería Akane, tranquilizando al chico en ese preciso momento entraron otros cinco chicos. Ambas bandas los miraron

-¿Que ven?-Dijo cortante Rocio- Somos al igual que ustedes otra banda

-Somos la banda 8-dijo Yukimura

-Nosotros la banda 6-dijo esta vez Lalaya-Fudou, Ichino, Miyasaka y Reika, nuestros miembros

-Banda 7-Rocio con voz seria-Y mejor busquen algo productivo, y no peleas tontas, si van a demostrar algo sea en el escenario

Luego de las palabras de la chica cada banda se fue a diferentes lugarares entre Minamisawa y Fudou las miradas seguían igual de fuertes y peligrosas, por su parte Kurama, sabía que en la Banda 7 había alguien que conocía pero aun no lograba recordar bien. En ese momento entraron cinco jóvenes acompañados por los presentadores Cristiana, Tamara y Edward.

Al entrar esa banda, las otras tres lo miraban detenidamente, miraban a cada uno de los chicos,en ese momento hablo Cristiana

-Hola chicos, pues les presento ellos son la banda 9-dijo cristiana tranquilamente-Liderada por Akeru Shinoda, en ese momento la mirada de Akeru esta perdida y mas que concentrada en unos penetrantes y hermosos ojos azules pertenecientes a Taiyou, que al igual que ella no dejaba de verla fijamente

-Bueno chicos, los siguientes jueces en entrar son los que podrán escoger-Dijo ahora amistosamente Tamara

De las escaleras subieron, muy sonrientes cuatros jueces, esos jueces eran tres hombres y una mujer.

-Hola chicos-saludo Edward-antes me presentare Soy Edward Collins, estuve en las audiciones Italia,Inglaterra y canadá

-Hola, Yo soy Svetlana Ivanov, presente en Japón entre otras ciudades

-Yo soy Alexis Nguyen-Dijo el hombre sonriente

-Y yo Aleksy Nowak, también presente con mi adorada Svetlana

-Antes que todo chicos, queremos presentar a la ultima banda-Dijo Edward

-Ellos son la banda número 10-Dijo Svetlana

Liderada por Kazemaru Ichirouta-Dijo ahora Aleksy

-Sus Integrantes son, Hakuryuu, Beta, Alpha, Einamu y su líder Kazemaru-Por ultimo Alexis mientras cada uno de los chicos subía

-Muy bien acá escogerán a sus Madrinas o Padrinos-Dijo Aleksy

-Hablaremos un poco de cada banda y escogerán-Dijo Alexis a lo que los jóvenes asintieron

-Ellos son la banda numero 6-Dijo Svetlana-su líder es Lalaya Obies-

-Sus integrantes, Ichino Nanasuke, Lalaya Obies, Ryo Miyasaka, Reika Mido y Akio Fudou -Dijo Edward con calma

-Estaremos con un gran padrino Alexis Nguyen-Dijo Lalaya tranquila

-Hey, genial chicos, llegaremos lejos sin duda-decía contento Alexis

-Muy bien, con la banda numero 7-dijo Svetlana-estos chicos adicionaron en Italia, con el tema The gift of a friends

-Liderada por Rocio Darkbloom-ahora el juez escogido Alexis- Sus integrantes, Miyu Idone, Mery Nagumo Excla, Eliot Woltiwa y Norah Kozlov-al decir el ultimo nombre Kurama recordó de donde conocía a la chica ahora estaba claro porque se hacía tan familiar

-Chicos me imagino que ya pensaron en alguien-Pregunto Aleksy

-En realidad si-hablo Rocio-Esta decisión, tiene dos motivos, Es un padrino que sera perfecto para nosotros nos agrado desde la audición

-Y soy yo porque es el único que quedo de su audición-Dijo emocionado Edward cosa que los chicos rieron

-Y aparte porque sera bueno estar con quien nos vio y permitió estar aquí-dijo confirmando le a Edward

-Y, genial, todo un placer chicos-Dijo sonriente el hombre

-Muy bien, Muy bien, quedamos tu y yo-dijo Svetlana a Aleksy- Ahora la Banda 8, su líder es Taiyou, se presentaron con el tema Let me go

-sus Integrantes son Kurama Nohirito, Yukimura Hyouga, Atsushi Minamisawa, Yamana Akane-Dijo ahora Aleksy

-Svetlana, enserio nos gustaría fueras nuestra madrina-dijo amablemente Taiyou

-Chicos, enserio me encantaría serlo, y los llevare al numero uno-Dijo celebrando la mujer

-En este punto chicos, las ultimas dos bandas quedan en lo siguiente-Hablo Edward

-Como saben queda Aleksy, pero también esta un juez sorpresa-dijo Svetlana

-Deben escoger entre el juez sorpresa o Aleksy

-Muy bien, como equipo no tenemos duda y desde que entramos pensamos en un solo nombre así que los riesgo quedan para la banda numero 10-dijo Akeru muy segura

-Nuestro Padrino sera el señor Aleksy Nowak-dijo Takeru sonriente

-Muy bien, esos son mis chicos-dijo muy contento el hombre

-Chicos la banda 10 a quedado con un juez sorpresa el aparecerá ante ustedes en primer día de practica, así que no desesperen-Dijo Alexis

-Ahora chicos cada Líder, recibirá este sobre-Mostrando el sobre Svetlana- estan las llaves de su departamento.

-Nos veremos muy pronto chicos-Edward mientras se retiraba con el resto de jueces

* * *

Cada una de las bandas se fue a sus respectivas Habitaciones , claro por dos lideres que se quedaron un poco atrás, solo que la chica iba muy distraída que no se dio cuenta de la presencia del chico.

-Akeru verdad?-Dijo el chico algo nervioso, la chica de inmediato lo miro y valla sorpresa se llevo al ver al joven de ojos azules

-Si así y tu quien eres?-Disimulando sus nervios

-Mucho gusto Líder de la banda 8, Amemiya Taiyou-Dijo el chico sonriendo, poniendo aun mas nerviosa a la chica

-Es un gusto conocerte pero me tengo que ir Taiyou-Dijo la chica

-Espero nos volvamos a ver-Dijo el chico algo triste

-Sin duda muy pronto-Dijo encaminándose la joven

* * *

-Norah, espera-Dijo Kurama intentado se detuviera la chica

-Pasa algo-pregunto la chica algo tensa

-¿Como que si pasa?-Dijo el chico confuso-Pero claro que ha pasado contigo

-Nada-Dijo la chica cortante

-Valla que sí-Dijo Kurama con la misma confusión-Has cambiado mucho al parecer-

-Esta soy y si no te agrada lo siento por ti-Dijo la chica cortante, Kurama se molesto y dio medía vuelta para irse pero quedo paralizado al sentir como unos cálidos brazos lo envolvían

-Por favor, discúlpame, lo siento, no quería , pero-mientras su voz se desvanecía y unas lagrimas caían

* * *

**y bueno he terminado pero, que creen en el proximo capitula comienzan los entrenamientos, la primer eliminación, las parejas y lo que se imaginen, pues sin mas he de despedirme no sin antes**

**Preguntas. **

**¿Como ha estado?**

**¿Peleas? ¿cuales han estado mejor en general?**

**¿Quien debe ser el padrino o madrina sorpresa? ¿algun famoso? **

**¿9:30? XD**

**¿CLASES? **

**¿BAAAAAH?**

**Gracias **


	7. Comienza las practicas

**Buenas, Buenas, este pues directo al capitulo. **

**CAPITULO 7 **

**Antes de la batalla **

* * *

Los chicos ya se preparaban, o por lo menos se terminaban de alistar, todos a excepción de los líderes tendrían libre esa mañana, porque a excepción de los líderes, pues porque ellos se reunirían a acordar todo ya que, ese día comenzaban las practicas para la primer eliminatoria.

Caminaba un chico de cabellos rojos, hacía la sala de reunión, a el se acerco un chica de cabellos castaños.

-Tu eres uno de los Líderes-Pregunto tranquila la chica

-Así, y tal parece que tu también-dijo tranquilo, mirando a la chica-Mucho gusto, Mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama-

-Entonces el gusto es mio, soy Rocio Darkbloom-Dijo la chica mirando directamente los ojos verdes del chico

-Ahí están, Rocio, Hiroto, bueno parece que ya se han conocido-Dijo sonriente Tamara

Y así los chicos dieron comienzo a la reunión, con los respectivos líderes pero nuestros chicos estaban libres por ahí, Aprovechando una mañana libre, Miyu y Mery, salieron a despejarse un rato, ellas ya iban entrando al edificio, pero les surgió un pequeño problema, nada que no pudieran arreglar

-Oye fíjate por donde caminas-Dijo molesto Tsurugi

-Tu eres el que no se fija-dijo sería Miyu

-Así, claro ahora me quieres echar la culpa, de lo que tu hiciste-dijo burlón Tsurugi, mientras su hermano lo miraba serio

-Ah, claro, si nos ponemos a esas, eres tu el que lo esta haciendo-molestando se Miyu

-Oh, vamos no soy tan torpe como tu- Dijo tsuguri molestando aun mas a la chica y a su amiga

-Oye tu, no le hables así a Miyu -Dijo molesta Mery

-Y que harás si le hablo así-Dijo retando a la chica

-Bueno, bueno, vamos chicos, cálmense y tu Kyousuke, Discúlpate- Dijo Yuuichi

-Oh vamos-Dijo el chico pero al ver la cara de su hermano cedió

-Disculpa, emmm-El chico con confusión

-Miyu, Miyu Idone-Dijo mirando al chico, en ese momento sus mirada se conectaron y el tiempo parecía se detenía para ellos.

-Entonces disculpa Miyu-Sin dejar de ver a la chica

-Claro no hay problema, Vamos-dijo la chica tomando la mano de su amiga

-Espera-esta vez Yuuichi-Cual es tu nombre- pregunto a la otra chica

-Yo soy Mery, Mery Nagumo Excla-Dijo la chica sonriendo, dejando a Yuuchi sonriente

-En otro lugar-

Olek subía las escaleras rumbo al piso de su apartamento, en ese preciso momento bajaba Xitally que al verlo sonrió

-Ando Nena-Pregunto tierna mente Olek

-With some friends-contesto la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Que tienen de especiales?-dijo el chico enarcando una ceja

-They are Great -Dijo la chica bajando y dejando algo a tras al chico

-Baaah, o es que te gusta uno-Dijo mirándola-Te cuidas

-Siempre baby -Dijo siguiendo su camino Xitally, por su parte el iba a seguir el suyo también pero al levantar la mirada se encontró una vieja amiga que bajaba , aunque no parecía muy agradable el encuentro ya que paso al lado de la chica serio o eso intento por que ella tomo su mano deteniéndolo y sorprendiendo lo

-¿pasa algo, Kinako?-Dijo el chico sin mirarla, la chica lo soltó

-¿Estas molesto?-pregunto con temor la chica

-No- dijo tranquilo el de cabello rubio

-Lo siento, nuestra intención no era esa, y tampoco quería que te molestaras-dijo mirando lo

-Te he dicho que no lo estoy-subió el tono, sorprendiendo a la chica y a el mismo

-Olek-susurro la chica algo asombrada

-Lo siento no quise hablarte así-Dijo el chico sin verla

La chica se sentó en una de las gradas, y lo miro fijamente, el chico al verla imito su acción y se sentó a su lado

-Bueno tal vez si un poco-Contesto el con sinceridad

-ha pasado mucho tiempo en verdad- Dijo Kinako recordando

-Esos fueron muy buenos momentos Kinako-Dijo ahora el chico sonriendo y mirando la fijamente

-¿Que paso? entonces-Kinako

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-Olek-Fey fue muy grosero, y nos trataron como sus enemigos

-¿Porque están aquí', no necesitas de esto-Dijo Kinako mirando lo fijamente

-Lo necesitamos y mucho, ninguno de nuestros padres, lo aprobaría, los permisos los dio mi madre-Dijo sin poder apartar la mirada, podía sentir que se perdía en la mirada de la chica

-Pero que hay de Norah-Pregunto Kinako

-Según Vladimir, la eliminan, mirara que no se pudo y saldrá esa idea de su mente-Olek, disimulando muy bien sus sentimientos

-Ya veo-Dijo triste la chica, cortando el contacto visual-Me alegro que estés aquí, te eche de menos Olek-Dijo la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de chico, si hasta ese momento había disimulado el nerviosismo esta vez no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco

-Y yo a ti Kinako, -Dijo mirando tierna mente a la chica

* * *

Desde el momento que entro a ese edificio ese lugar se había convertido en su favorito, había una muy hermosa vista a la ciudad, era un lugar silencioso, y solitario, y pues de quien estoy hablando de la chica de cabellos cobrizos Wynter, ella se encontraba en la azotea, el lugar no era descuidado en lo mas minimo era precios, lleno de plantas, bonitos muebles un lugar muy acogedor por lo menos ahí.

La chica se miraba pensativa que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien mas en el lugar

-Oye-dijo un chico de cabello Violeta oscuro, haciendo que la chica volteara a verlo ambos se sorprendieron

-Eres tu-Susurro Minamisawa algo sorprendido pero disimulando muy bien

-¿Que quieres?-dijo la chica al no ver reacción por parte de el

-¿Que haces tu con esa cadena?-ignorando el comentario y mirando el objeto Minamisawa

-Es mía algún problema con eso-Dijo Wynter mirando desafiante al chico, aunque el no contesto de inmediato

-Si-Dijo arrogante- Esa cadena era mía-

-Pues tal vez es solo parecida-Dijo la chica dirigiéndose a las escaleras para marcharse, mientras pasaba a su lado

-No, esa es, porque yo te la di Wynter-Minamisawa mientras volteaba su cabelllo, y haciendo que la chica se detuviera de inmediato y volteara a verlo aunque el chico estaba de espalda

-¿Que demonios,dices?-Dijo la chica sería

-A como tu me entregaste, esto-Girando hacia la chica y mostrando una pulsera esta era en cadenas con un placa al frente con Las iniciales de las chica y dos piedras verdes-y o me dirás que sigo confundido o estoy equivocado-sonriendo el chico

-No-dijo bajando la mirada Wynter-¿Como me reconociste?

-Estuve leyendo el libro con los datos de cada banda y vi tu nombre, y lo mas importante nunca me he olvidado de ti-Dijo el chico caminando hacia donde la chica

-Pero claro-Dijo la chica maldiciendo en su mente, pero al levantar la vista miro que acercaba a ella-No esperas que te diga que te extrañe o algo así ¿verdad?

- No te lo estoy pidiendo Wynter - Minamisawa -Pero al parecer si lo hiciste y me recordabas muy bien

-Valla pero quien te crees, aquí hay uno que cambio y mucho, ¿Que te hace pensar que me aordaría de ti -Dijo Wynter, poniendo serio a Minamisawa -Como que te sientes muy importante

-No solo digo lo obvio-Mirando la directamente a los ojos-Ademas cuando llego la banda nos encontramos y me reconociste y lo sabes muy bien eso significa que me recordabas

-No para nada -Wynter manteniendo la mirada, y seria- y no hiciste falta, como me haría falta el que me dejo sola cuando mas lo necesitaba

-Valla-dijo el chico bajando la mirada-No esperaba eso, si yo cambie, tu ya no eres la misma niña que yo conocí

-Ni lo pienso volver a ser, jamás-Mirando lo molesta

* * *

La reunión ya había acabado, los chicos ya había salido en la primer piso se encontraba Kazemaru con Beta y Einamu los cuales venían de salida y , venían discutiendo sobre sabrá que cosa, En ese momento entro al edificio Tetsuya entro muy tranquilo en ese momento escucho a Einamu y Beta discutir y su mira se fijo en ellos, al mirar al tercer de los Jóvenes su mirada se conectaron, algo muy intenso y con un sentimiento extraños ambos se miraban fijamente hasta que claro Beta interrumpió.

-Mira Kazemaru, este es el folleto con los datos de cada banda-Dijo Einamu una vez fuera del edificio, kazemaru lo tomo

Kazemaru miraba con desintereses, y daba una rápida revisión, hasta que llego a la banda numero 3, era el ultimo de sus integrantes, estaba la foto de ese chico, que lo había hecho sentir tan raro.

-Con que Tetsuya Uchiha-Pensaba Kazemaru-Eres de la bandas, que suerte he tenido-pensaba sonriendo

* * *

Hiroto y Rocio por su parte caminaban juntos estaban comentando algunas de las cosas sobre la reunión, del equipo, en ese momento Ulvida se acerco a Hiroto, el chico sonrió, al ver la cercanía entre ambos y como se trataban, Rocio se comenzó a sentir muy pero muy extraña, en verdad ella podría estar deseando eso ser ella la que tuviera la atención total de ese chico, ser ella la única, pero como si apenas y lo comenzaba a conocer. Pero ese afecto entre ulvida y hiroto en verdad le molestaba

-Oh mira Ulvida-Dijo Hiroto sacándola de su trance -Ella es Rocio Darkbloom, es una de las líderes

-Mucho gusto Yagami Reina pero me llaman Ulvida-dijo amistosa mente la chica

Los tres chicos se pusieron a platicar, de cualquier tema que llegara a ellos, en verdad Ulvida era muy linda persona, y se podía decir que le agradaba pero lo que no era esa cercanía que le molestaba, la maldecía, en ese justo momento llego otra oportuna interrupción a sus pensamiento

-Coffe, te he estado buscando-Dijo Eliot llamando la atención de los tres, pero mas la de Hiroto que no le gusto nada como la llamo

-Oh lo siento Eliot, me distraje un rato-Dijo sonriendo le tierna mente y molestando aun mas a Hiroto-Mira ellos son Hiroto Kiyama y Yagami Reina

-Hola mucho gusto Hiroto-dijo Eliot-Y Reina

-El gusto es mio, pero puedes llamarme simplemente Ulvida-dijo la chica sonriente

-Claro, aunque el Reina le va mejor, a lo que eres-Dijo sin dejar de verla Eliot

* * *

Celeste se encontraba sola en la Azotea sentada en uno de los muebles, tenía varias hojas y su Guitarra, la chica comenzó a tocar el tema que los había llevado a ella y su banda hasta ahí, Hurricane, la chica estaba tan perdida que no supo como tenía alguien frente a ella.

-Eres Increíble-Dijo Yukimura Sorprendido

-Bueno muchas gracias supongo-Dijo Celeste algo sería

-Siento interrumpirte pero escuche, la música y en verdad tienes una voz grandiosa-dijo el chico

-Eso me suelen decir, Yo soy de una de las bandas-Dijo Celeste tranquila

-Y yo también, mi nombre es Yukimura Hyouga-Dijo el jóven

-Celeste, Celeste RumenWolf-Dijo sonriendo-Entonces canta conmigo un rato

* * *

**HOOOOLA ACÁ OTRO DE MIS CAPITULOS, BAAAAHH, ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO, Y DISFRUTADO Y PUES YA SABEN **

**PREGUNTAS: **

**¿COMO HA ESTADO?**

**¿Quieren les deje avances?**

**¿Que tal las parejas?**

**¿Quiero volar?**


	8. preparados para las batallas

**HOLA...PUES ACÁ DE NUEVO PERO ESTA VEZ CON EL CAPITULO 8, AHORA SI ES LA HORA DE QUE PENSEMOS EN LA PRIMER ELIMINACIÓN, DONDE COMIENZA EL NERVIOSISMO...ASÍ QUE SIN MAS LE DEJO EL CAPITULO 8**

**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO SE PODRÍA EXTENDER MUCHÍSIMO, ASÍ QUE PREPÁRESE PARA UN LARGO RATO FRENTE A SU COMPUTADOR, ESTAR SENTADO EN SU SILLÓN, SILLA, CAMA, ETC, Y MANTENGA MUCHA COMIDA A MANO.**

**BUENO SIN EXAGERAR SERA LARGO, PERO NOOOO A EXAGERACIONES **

**CAPITULO 8 **

**La Primer Batalla.**

* * *

Las 10 bandas, ya habían disfrutado y mucho su mañana, ahora comenzaba la hora de ponerse serios, muy serios con la música disfrutarla y dar lo mejor de ellos, para que saliera todo perfecto, y sus practicas fueran siempre impresionantes y sus presentaciones ni hablar Intachables. Ellos habían sido llevados al lugar donde se darían las batallas, era un lugar muy grande Tenía dos plantas, era una especie de casa o por lo menos si donde practicarían.

-Muy bien chicos-Hablo tamara-El segundo piso hay tres salones, ahí podrán trabajar tres bandas y el primer piso tenemos dos mas ahí las otras dos

-También hay un área asignada para las horas de comida, un área de descanso, y pues acá afuera esperaran los otros cinco grupos pueden andar por todo el lugar libremente-dijo Edward, el presentador

-¿Quienes serán los que practiquen?-Cristiana, Tres lideres de inmediato levantaron la manos

-Muy bien Banda 2, 3, 6,7 y 10 -Dijo Edward- muy bien chicos pueden ir estar por ahí tienen medía hora para estar aquí por lo menos la bandas que concursaran

* * *

-Vamos Minamisawa, eso era obvio-hablo un chico de ojos- Ya no sería la misma niña bonita de antes

-Es que ahora no es solo una niña bonita, ella esta muy hermosa-Dijo el chico sonriendo al recordar-Pero su actitud, ya no es aquella persona amistosa, sensible, a la que podías acceder fácilmente, es completamente distinta, es mas me echo en cara el hecho que me tuve que ir

-Si dijiste que no tuvo exactamente una infancia fácil-Hyoudou mirando a su amigo-Y perdió a su mejor amigo en un momento critico es lógico que piense así

-Wynter es terca, y cerrada -Dijo volteando su cabello Minamisawa

-¿y tu que eres?-dijo una voz femenina desde atrás

-Nos estabas escuchando-Volteando y sorprendiendo se a ver a la chica pero a lado de ella estaba una castaña

-Ja, y querer yo escuchar tus ...-Dijo la chica evitando decir algo- Buscaba un lugar tranquilo, pero siempre estas arruinando la paz

-Lo dice una grosera, engreída y reprocho na-Molesto Minamisawa, Wynter se molesto mucho y dio media vuelta para irse

-Wyn, Wynter, espera-Intento detenerla Oceanie, pero al no poder volteo hacia Minamisawa

-Oh, no, olvida lo, eso no-Dijo Minamisawa al ver la mirada de la chica sobre el

-Oh si, oh vas y te disculpas porque tu actitud no es exactamente diferente o te juro que te hago -Muy enojada Oceanie

-Yo creo que si voy-Dijo Minamisawa, encaminándose tras Wynter

-Eres mas convincente que yo-Dijo Hyoudou

-Gracias-Dijo Oceanie-Volteando a verlo sonriente

-Salio perfecto-Dijo Hyoudou, chocando las manos con Oceanie

-Lo único es que no hay momento que no se maten-Oceanie sentando se a su lado

-Acostúmbrate-Mirando a los ojos verdes de la chica

-Todo sea por ellos-Dijo sonriente, mientras lo miraba de la misma forma

* * *

Atsuya esta sentado a la orilla de la laguna, a la mitad de esta estaba un puente este conducía al edificio o sede donde se llevarían las batallas, por el puente cruzaba una chica de ojos azul cielo, al verlo se comenzó a poner muy nerviosa, pero tomo valor y se acerco al chico

-Hola-saludo dulcemente Lía

-Hola-dijo el mirando a la chica

-¿Como estas?-pregunto Lía

-Ahora, estoy muy bien-Dijo sin dejar de verla

-Puedo sentarme contigo-Pregunto algo nerviosa Lía a lo que el asintió, aunque de inmediato no hablaron nada, el ambiente era muy cómodo, se sentían muy bien al estar cerca con la compañía del otro , pero no podían estar siempre así .

-Y ¿Que tenías?-pregunto Lía preocupada

-Nada muy grave anduve algo lastimada la mano y pensaba que no podría practicar con la banda-Dijo el chico tranquilo

-Ya te recuperaste por completo-Lía

-Aun no del todo, pero ya podre tocar con la banda-Dijo el chico sonriendo

-¿Cual es tu Instrumento?-pregunto curiosa la chica

-La guitarra y el tuyo-Dijo Atsuya sonriendo le

-El violín-sonriendo también Lía

Y así ambos chicos continuaron hablando sobre cosas que podían tener en común o algún tema trivial

* * *

Xitally caminaba tranquilamente ella estaba a los alrededores del edificio que sería para las batallas, La chica, esta vez se detuvo y se escondió en uno de los muros, intentando comprobar su teoría y tal como lo esperaba paso. Fey apareció intentando dar con ella

-Lo sabía, lo sabía-Dijo Xitally saliendo de su escondite-Me estas siguiendo

-No lo estoy haciendo-Dijo Fey nervioso

-Claro que si, desde temprano que salí-Contesto la chica-Fey, Feeeey

-No, tu estas mal de la cabeza, solo vine a dar una vuelta-Dijo Fey tranquilo o mas tranquilo

-Ni mientas, no te sale mentir Fey-Dijo la peli roja mirando lo fijamente

-Puedes comprobar que te seguía en la mañana-Dijo Fey sonriendo le triunfante

-No, pero si ahorita-Dijo ahora sonriendo ella

-Es malo, querer conocer el lugar, yo no esperaba encontrarte aquí-Dijo Fey serio- no eres el centro de atención como para que te siga-Poniendo a la chica seria

-Y no quiero serlo, Tonto-Dijo la chica triste-Pero si tu centro de atención-Pensaba Xitally

-Entonces, no digas cosas que no son-Dijo Fey Tranquilo

-Pesado, siempre eres así-Dijo Xitally para luego irse rápido

-Xita, Xitally-dijo Fey yendo tras la chica, que camino mas rápido, pero la logro alcanzar tomando su brazo, haciendo que se detuviera

-Xitally ¿Estas molesta?-Pregunto Fey con voz cortada, la peli roja no contesto

-Xitally, por favor-dijo el chico, sin duda podía sentir un golpe muy fuerte-Podrías por lo menos darme la cara

-SI, si puedo-Girando para estar de frente con el chico-Y si también lo estoy porque-pero fue interrumpida al sentir unos brazos que la envolvían, Fey que decidió abrazarla sin previo aviso, haciendo la sentir muy extraña, y haciendo que se sonrojara muy fuerte, pero no sin evitar que correspondiera el abrazo

-Lo siento Xitally, Me hacías mucha falta, no quiero pelear, ¿Me perdonas?-dijo Fey sin soltarla, y hasta que ella correspondió

-Siento si fui mala contigo, tampoco quiero pelear Fey-Dijo la chica- pero suéltame-sonrojando se de nuevo al pensar que sería raro si los vieran así

-Lo siento-Dijo Fey sonriente, ambos chicos terminaron de conocer el lugar y se sentaron o por lo menos fue lo que hizo Fey, Xitally se acostó y su cabeza estaban sobre las piernas de Fey.

-Recuerdo, cuando estábamos así de pequeños-Dijo Fey mirando la

-Si, yo también la pasábamos muy bien-Dijo Xitally sonriendo, Y así continuaron hablando de todo lo que les había sucedido, o recordando

* * *

Manabe caminaba tranquilamente, el esperaba encontrar un lugar algo tranquilo, pero su sorpresa fue cuando miro a una chica con su guitarra, se podía decir que estaba hipnotizado por la música, enserio que esa chica tenia un talento increíble claro aparte de ser muy hermosa, a como lo veía el, comenzaba a pensar cosas que jamás imagino o por lo menos hacía una desconocida, pero las ganas de hablarle le ganaron.

-Eres muy talentosa-dijo Manabe

-Muchas gracias-Contesto Fuko -La verdad adoro esta canción

-Sin duda es magnifica y tu interpretación no se queda atrás-Contesto Manabe sonriente

-Vaya, pues de nuevo muchas gracias-Dijo la chica mirando lo-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Fuko Yamamoto

-Manabe Jinichirou, también es un gusto-Dijo el chico sonriente

-Bueno y ¿Cual es tu instrumento'-pregunto Fuko

-La batería-Dijo el chico tranquilo

-y tu en que banda estas-Manabe

-La nueve y ¿tu?, Manabe-Pregunto Fuko

-La cinco-contesto el chico

Poco a poco la platica fue surgiendo entre ambos chicos y no solo la platica si no una conexión muy especial.

* * *

Las bandas que comenzarían sus practicas ya se hicieron presente a los distintos salones no sin esperar antes un encontronazo por parte de Goenji y Kazemaru.

-¿Que te pasa?-dijo Kazemaru molesto

-El salón es nuestro somos la banda numero 2-Dijo Goenji arrogante

-El numero no quiere decir que sean superiores-Kazemaru

-Esta queremos y esta nos quedamos-Dijo esta vez Natsumi

-Muy bien disfruten la no arriesgare mi participación en idiotas como ustedes- Dijo mas calmado Kazemaru

* * *

Nagumo, Haruna y Midorikawa estaban platicando tranquila mente o por lo menos en el concepto de tranquila mente de Nagumo y Midorikawa, en ese momento paso la salvación de Haruna.

-Hola Yugata-Dijo Haruna llamando la atención de Yugata, ella caminaba con tres de su banda

-Hola Haruna-acercando se a ella a saludar, mientras los otros dos se quedaron un poco mas atrás

-Estas con tu banda-dijo Haruna -Mira ellos son Nagumo y Midorikawa, los tres estamos en la banda

-Hola-se limito a decir Nagumo

-Hola, ¿Quieres helado?-Pregunto amistoso Midorikawa

-Claro-dijo Yugata sonriendo le -Antes les presento a los otros-Llamando a Takeru y Minami, para que se acercaran

-Muy bien ella es Minami Yoshikawa-Presento Yugata a la chica -Y Takeru Hogosha

-Mucho gusto-dijo normal Minami

-Mucho gusto chicos, el es Nagumo-Señalando lo Haruna- este Otro es Midorikawa y yo soy Haruna

-En todo caso el gusto es mio- dijo Takeru sentando se junto a Haruna

Takeru estaba junto a Haruna, Nagumo y Minami frente a ellos los cuatros hablaron de cualquier cosa que llegara a sus mentes, pero durante la platica Nagumo no dejo de echarle miradas a Minami, el tenía que reconocerlo era una chica muy hermosa. Por su parte Yugata y Midorikawa compartían comían un Helado y hablaban de sus cosas favoritas en la vida, como llegaron hasta ahí y no paraban de reír y sin contar lo cómodo al estar cerca y platicar.

* * *

Tao se encontraba sentado en una de las mesas de descanso y se miraba bastante aburrido, casi caía de sueño, el estaba solo a lo que el llamaba pensado, lo que aun no notaba es que había una persona observando lo.

-Entonces si lo conoces-Dijo Akeru, llegando junto con Taiyou

-Por que no le hablas-Pregunto Taiyou

-Porque no se si me recuerde, ademas porque tendría que hablarle-Dijo algo nerviosa y sonrojada Akane

-Porque es tu amigo-Taiyou

-Porque si tu lo recuerdas, el seguro a ti-Akeru

-Porque sabes que le quieres hablarle-Taiyou

-porque te gusta-Akeru en tono mas bajo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara

-Desde cuando son tan cercanos-Pregunto confusa Akane

-Desde hoy-Dijo Akeru, sonriendo-Hazlo de una vez-

Akane camino hacia donde el chico, que hace unos momentos quería hablarle y tomo el valor para sentarse frente a el, el solo la miraba fijamente sin cambiar su antigua expresión,esperando que la chica hablara, hasta que decidió acabar con el silencio el mismo al no ver reacción de ella.

-Hola, Akane-dijo Tao sonriendo

-Hola, Tao, creí que no me recordarías-Akane bastante nerviosa

-Imposible de olvidarte-Dijo sonriendo-No soy tan despistado para olvidar personas importantes

-Si tu lo dices-dijo la chica apoyando sus brazos en la mesa, el chico no quiso contestar se limito a mirarla fijamente, al igual que ella sus brazos estaban en la mesa solo que su rostro descansaba sobre ellos, y su miraba esta en dirección a la chica que a toda costa evitaba mantener la mirada o una forma de esquivarla.

-Porque evitas mirarme-Pregunto confuso Tao

-No lo hago-dijo con tono suave Akane

-Si lo haces-Contesto serio Tao-¿Tienes miedo?

-No, porque habría de tenerlo-Dijo Akane intentando mantenerse tranquila

-Entonces, no me esquives-Dijo serio el chico, la chica respiro profundo e intento tomar valor y lo hizo se miraron fijamente por un rato, la chica podía sentir que de tras de esos ojos Azul Hielo, había una persona cálida,confiable y muy dulce, podía sentir como comenzaba a perderse en esos ojos, en ese momento el sonrió, y termino con eso

-Si, siguen siendo igual de hermosos que la ultima vez-Dijo Tao, confundiendo a la chica

-¿Que cosa?-Bastante confusa, pero apartando la mirada

-Tus ojos, tu mirada, tu-Dijo el chico sin dejar de verla, y haciendo la sonrojar

* * *

-Wynter, espera-Dijo Minamisawa intentando que la chica se detuviera

-NO-dijo la chica sin detenerse

-maldición-esta Minamisawa camino mas rápido y logro alcanzarla tomo su brazo e hizo que se detuviera

-Que quieres-Volteando molesta Wynter

-Lo siento, no te quise decir todo eso-Dejando su orgullo Minamisawa, la chica no contesto nada solo lo miraba fijamente

-Wyn-chan-Dijo el chico poniendo su mano en la mejía de Wynter, la chica podía sentir como enrojecían sus mejías, como el nerviosismo se apoderaba de ella

-También lo siento yo-Dijo Wynter, articulando palabras con esfuerzo, mientras Minamisawa también la miraba fijamente

-Vaya, es sorprendente que después de año, tus ojos sigan siendo tan indescifrables y Increíbles para mi-Dijo Minamiswa acercándose a ella

-Tan profundos, y Misteriosos-Wynter sonriendo y dejándose llevar

-Wynter, lo siento-Dijo el chico terminando de acortar el poco espacio que los alejaba, y uniendo lentamente sus labios en un beso.

* * *

-Sábado en la mañana-

-Muy bien jóvenes aquí comienza la primer batalla, esta tarde se presentaran las bandas-Decía Edward muy contento

-Las tres bandas con menos puntos, serán llevados a enfrentarse, y sera eliminada una-Svetlana

-Este día promete y mucho, ya que vienen muy animados, estos chicos-Aleksy emocionado

-Listos, pues disfruten de estos grandiosos chicos-Chloe

* * *

**Hola como están pues he intentado hacerlo algo largo así que espero que los hayan disfrutado y pues ahora, por acá antes de irme preguntas y avances **

**Preguntas: **

**¿QUE TAL?**

**¿CONSEJO?**

**¿QUE TAL PAREJAS? **

**AVANCE**

**-Ustedes chicos han sidos, salvados por el publico -SVETLANA **

**-Muy bien quedan dos bandas-Alexis- de estas dos **

**-La banda que seguirá en las batallas es**

**-espera, espera, Akane-Dijo TAO, intentando detener a la chica muy preocupado, la chica se miraba muy triste y sus ojos llorosos **

**-NO-dijo la chica corriendo lejos de el **

**-Por favor, escúchame- logrando alcanzarla y abrazándola**

**-Suéltame-forcejeando con el chico Akane **

**-Hola torpe-Tsurugi **

**-A quien llamas torpe tu-contesto la chica molesta **

**-a ti a quien mas-dijo el chico sonriendo **

**-idiota-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie para irse **

**-Miyu, espera, saldrías conmigo-Dejando sorprendida a la chica**


	9. La batalla inicio

**Hola ya he regresado, y un capitulo mas largo o por lo menos largo y claro como ya dije la primer eliminatoria. **

**Aclaración: No pondré las canciones completas, solo una parte de ellas.**

**CAPITULO 9**

**La batalla 1**

* * *

-Ellos son la banda numero 1-Dijo Tamara, mientras los chicos subían con su Madrina, los chicos recibieron un fuerte aplauso del publico

-Muchas gracias, Ellos son mis ahijados, la banda numero 1, estos chicos son muy talentosos y un orgullo para mi presentarlos como su madrina, les traen un gran tema, disfruten lo, y confianza chicos-Dijo Ema, para luego bajar de escenario

-Muy bien chicos ya han escuchado a su Madrina, a posiciones-Dijo Cristiana-Yo soy Cristiana Crawford, desde la primer eliminatoria, y ellos son la banda numero 1.

-muchas gracias Cristiana, Chicos que cantaran-Pregunto Svetlana frente a ellos sentada entre Maxwell y Aleksy

-The Monster-Hiroto sonriendo

-Comiencen chicos-Edward a lo que ellos asintieron

Haruna:

I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy ,crazy

Hiroto:

I wanted the fame, but not the cover of Newsweek  
Oh well, guess beggars can't be choosey  
Wanted to receive attention for my music  
Wanted to be left alone, the public excuse me  
Been wanting my cake, I need it too, wanting it both ways  
Fame may be a balloon cause my ego inflated  
When I blew seep it was confusing  
Cause all I wanted to do is be the Bruce Lee of loose leaf  
Abused ink, used it as a tool when I blew steam  
Hit the lottery, oh wee  
With what I gave up to get was bittersweet  
It was like winning a huge meet  
Ironic cause I think I'm getting so big I need a shrink  
I'm beginning to lose sleep: one sheep, two sheep  
Going cucko and cuckier as Kool Keith  
But I'm actually weirder than you think  
Cause I'm

Haruna:

I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy  
Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair

Hiroto:

But I know somebody once told me to seize the moment  
And don't squander it  
Cause you never know when it could all be over

so I keep conjuring

Sometimes I wonder where these thoughts spawn from

(Yeah, ponder it  
Do you wonder there's no wonder you're losing your mind the way you're brought up?)  
I think you've been wandering off down your [?] and stumbled upon Jeff [?]  
Cause I needed an intervention in this to intervene between me and this monster  
And save me from myself and all this conflict  
Cause the very things that I love is killing me and I can't conquer it  
My OCD is me in the head  
Keep knocking, nobody's home, I'm sleepwalking  
I'm just relaying what the voice of my head saying  
Don't shoot the messenger, I'm just friends with the

Haruna:

I'm friends with the monster  
That's under my bed  
Get along with the voices inside of my head  
You're trying to save me  
Stop holding your breath  
And you think I'm crazy  
Yeah, you think I'm crazy  
Well, that's not fair  
Well, that's not fair

ambos chicos era notorio las emociones que ponían en la canción, podían sentirse el arduo trabajo, cada palabra correcta, sus movimientos perfectos acorde con la emoción que buscaban y su banda igual de perfectos que ellos, Haruna vestía con un pantalón pitillo Negros una camisa de tirantes y una chaqueta corta del mismo color, Hiroto unos pantalones negros camista y una chaqueta todo del mismo color.

-Chicos, eso ha sido fantástico-dijo Ema subiendo al escenario con sus guiados

-Como tu los has dicho Ema, y chicos no lo dice por ser su madrina, es la verdad-Dijo Maxwell

-He quedado boquiabiertos chicos-dijo Edward al lado derecho del escenario entre Chloe y Loreley

-Chicos yo los felicito, su actuación ha sido impecable-Dijo Aleksy, al lado izquierdo del escenario sentado entre Maxwell y Svetlana

-Por mesa o grupos de jueces hay 10 puntos-Dijo Edward junto a la mesa de Alexis y Tiago-cuanto darán por aquí

-Ya sin Ema, damos 10-Dijo Tiago, mientras Alexis asentía

-Y ustedes cistiana-a la par de Chloe

-Nosotros sin duda también daremos Diez -Dijo Chloe sonriendo

-y por acá que me dicen-Pregunto Tamara a la par de Svetlana

-De parte de nosotros tienen otro 10-Dijo esta vez Svetlana

-Y así chicos consiguen una calificación perfecta-Dijo Cristiana -Gracias chicos-Hiroto celebraron con su madrina, de inmediato ella se despidió bajo del escenario y ellos salieron. Mientras ellos salían presentaron a la banda dos que en ese momento se preparaba para salir, claro dando se un encontronazo con la primera.

-Oh, valla banda 1 y los numero 1-Dijo Midorikawa sonriente a Natsumi y su banda

-Ja, pura suerte-Dijo la chica molesta

-Entonces suerte, Chicos-dijo Atsuya burlón

-Eso no es para nosotros, pero Gracias-Dijo Goenji, avanzando para entrar al escenario, mientras los primeros se quedaron riendo y celebrando su triunfo.

La banda de Natsumi subió al escenario su Padrino con ellos .

-Muy bien chicos, Geniales como en la practica, ellos son la banda numero 2, chicos muy talentosos y buenos en la música-Dijo alexis-Soy su padrino Alexis Nguyen, y vienen a mostrar su potencial-Dijo alexis para luego bajar del escenario

-Muchas gracias Alexis-Dijo Edward

-Ahora chicos a posiciones-dijo Tamara-¿Que cantaran?

-Dark Hourse-Contesto Natsumi

-Muy bien comiesen chicos-Cristiana, los chicos asintieron y poco a poco comenzó a sonar la música.

Goenji:

Yeah yall know what it is  
Uh huh, let's rave!

Natsumi:

I knew you were  
You were gonna come to me  
And here you are  
But you better choose carefully  
Cause I-I-I  
I'm capable of anything  
Of anything  
And everything

Make me your Aphrodite  
Make me your one and only  
But don't make me your enemy  
Your enemy  
Your enemy

So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for?  
Ready for?  
A perfect storm?  
Perfect storm?  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no going back -Goenji-

Natsumi:

Mark my words  
This love will make you levitate  
Like a bird  
Like a bird without a cage  
We're down to earth  
If you choose to walk away  
Don't walk away

It's in the palm of your hand now baby  
It's a yes or a no?  
No maybe  
So just be sure  
Before you give it up to me  
Up to me  
Give it up to me

So you wanna play with magic?  
Boy, you should know what you're falling for  
Baby, do you dare to do this?  
Cause I'm coming at you like a dark horse  
Are you ready for?  
Ready for?  
A perfect storm?  
Perfect storm?  
Cause once you're mine  
Once you're mine  
There's no going back -Goenji-

Goenji:  
Uh, she's a beast  
I call her Karma  
She eat your heart out  
Like Jeffrey Dahmer  
Be careful  
Try not to lead her on  
Shawty's heart is on steroids  
Cause her love is so strong  
You may fall in love  
When you meet her  
If you get the chance you better keep her  
She swears by it but if you break her heart  
She turn cold as a freezer  
That fairy tale ending with a knight in shining armor  
She can be my Sleeping Beauty  
I'm gon' put her in a coma (Woo!)  
Damn, I think I love her  
Shawty so bad  
I'm sprung and I don't care  
She ride me like a roller coaster  
Turn the bedroom into a fair  
Her love is like a drug  
I was tryna hit it and quit it  
But lil mama so dope  
I messed around and got addicted

-Muy bien chicos-hablo Tamara-que nos dicen los jueces

-Muy bien chicos, primero Alexis sube con tus chicos-Dijo Ema al lado de Maxwell, ellos frente al escenario

-Debo decir-Dijo algo serio Maxwell-Sus voces suenan increíble, tienen un talento, la canción ha estado muy buena, pero he visto mas entusiasmo y ganas en su audición que ahora mismo-continuo Maxwell sorprendiendo a la banda

-Yo también estoy de acuerdo con Maxwell,me esperaba mas de ustedes -dijo Ema igual de seria

-Yo solo les digo, increíble si tienen todo el talento, pero las ganas chicos-dijo Chloe

-Chicos en verdad ¿Quieren estar aquí'-Pregunto Svetlana -No digo no pusieron emociones, pero no las suficiente a lo que se espera de ustedes.

-Muy bien, esos son los comentarios-Cristiana-Pero jueces calificaciones

En la mesa de Ema en el centro se mostró un siete, al lado derecho e izquierdo tanto con Chloe y Svetlana un 8.

-Con esto chicos consiguen 23 puntos-dijo Tamara-Gracias chicos-Mientras Alexis volvía a su lugar y ellos salían del escenario.

En ese momento subió la banda numero 3, Celeste, Lía, Hyoudou, Tetsuya, Ulvida, Hyoudou se ubico fue a la Batería, Ulvida en el Piano y Tetsuya tomo su guitarra, Lía se preparaba con su Violin, y Celeste que estaba ya con su Guitarra pero no en posición aun estaba mas adelante con Chloe.

-Muy bien jueces prepárense para estos grandiosos chicos, ellos vienen con todo-Dijo Chloe- ustedes pueden, tu puedes Celeste-dijo caminando para bajar del escenario

-Muy Celeste a posición-Dijo Edward-Yo soy Edward Marshall, presentando la banda 3, Celeste ¿Que cantaran?

-La de la mala suerte-Contesto la chica sonriente

Adelante-Cristiana

la música comenzó y con ella Celeste

Celeste:

Abriste una ventana despertando una ilusión  
Cegando por completo mi razón  
Mantuve la esperanza conociendo tu interior  
Sintiendo tan ajeno tu calor  
Probé de la manzana por amor

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
No ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

Vienes, me acaricias y te marchas con el sol  
Me duele solo ser tu diversión, no  
Dices que me amas, que no hay nadie como yo  
Que soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Pero alguien más está en tu habitación

Quiero ya no amarte y enterrar este dolor  
Quiero que mi corazón te olvide  
Quiero ser como tú, quiero ser yo la fuerte  
Solo te he pedido a cambio tu sinceridad  
Quiero que el amor al fin conteste  
¿Por qué siempre soy yo la de la mala suerte?

No, no pasa nada si el amor no es perfecto  
Siempre y cuando sea honesto  
Y no, ya para que pedir perdón, no es correcto  
No puedo compartir lo que no se me dio  
No soy la dueña de tu corazón  
Yo soy quien sobra en esta habitación, no

A este punto en Celeste , no solo se escuchaba una preciosa canción, si no que se podía sentir, con ver su rostro, en el se podía ver una expresión de dolor, tristeza y sus palabras mostraban esa intensidad, su movimientos era perfecto, y para Yukimura que la miraba que la miraba tras bambalina.

-Enserio, ella es increíble- dijo Yukimura sin dejar de verle-es única-sonriendo

...En escenario...

-Celeste eso ha sido muy hermoso-Decía Loreley, mientras Chloe subía con sus guiados

-Hermoso, no, Asombroso, se ha mirado, se ha reflejado, tu interpretación ha sida perfecta-Dijo Svetlana

-Y sin esperar mas, damos esto-Dijo Maxwell mostrando el 10

-Por mi parte no tengo nada mas que decir que Perfecto chicos-Dijo Alexis

-Y que tienen 10 mas-dijo Ema

-Y pues ahora tienen una calificación perfecta dijo Loreley

* * *

Tras bambalina...

-Después de los chicos de la banda 3, seguían los Canadienses, aun no estaban en su posiciones para entrar ya que solo estaban Tao, Wynter, Oceanie y Xitally, y de Olek ni rastro aun, aunque aun faltaba un poco para subir, esperaban que el chico llegara a tiempo.

Olek salía del lugar asignado para la banda, pero al salir se encontró con Kinano que al verlo sonrió

-Hola Olek-Dijo la chica con una dulce sonrisa

-Hola Kinako-Dijo el chico sonriendo-Que bueno que estés aquí

-Te vine a desear suerte-dijo la chica mirando lo sonriente-Y apurarte, están por entrar

-Entonces, no me desees suerte-Dijo el chico dejando la confusa-mejor dame la forma de hacer una gran presentación

-¿Como?-Pregunto la chica muy confundida, sin dejar de verlo

-Es una locura, pero -Pensó Olek -Así -dijo el chico, mientras se acercaba a la chica lentamente, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados y no faltaba mucho para que sus labios se unieran, Kinako esta muy roja, sus ojos entrecerrados igual que el, su corazón latía muy rápido no hizo nada para impedírselo, así que sin mas Olek corto el poco espacio que los separaba en un rápido pero muy deseado beso. Al separarse la miro sonriente y después se fue a unirse a la formación de la banda. Dejando a la chica bastante confusa

...En la formación...

-Acá estoy chicos-dijo Olek mientras llegaba corriendo

-¿Donde estabas?-dijo seria Wynter

-Por ahí-contesto Olek sonriendo

La ultima en la formación era Oceanie, pronto comenzaba a bajar la Banda 3, y comenzaban a presentarlos a ellos, el ultimo por salir de la banda 3 fue Hyoudou, tanto el como Oceanie se miraron fijamente y sonriendo se

-Suerte preciosa-Dijo Hyoudou-sin nervios

-Gracias, pero claro- dijo la chica sonriendo

Al subir ellos, como los anteriores tomaron sus lugares, Tao estaba mas adelante junto con Loreley, ambos sonreían y esta vez hablo Loreley

-Muy estuvieron practicando muy duro, y demostraron gran potencial-Dijo Loreley, sonriendo

-Así sera, no te decepcionaremos-Dijo Tao

-Muy bien Tao, entonces a posiciones-Cristiana a lo que el chico asintió y se ubico-¿Que cantaran?-pregunto

-Can't Remember to forget you-Contesto Tao

-Adelante-Tamara

La música comenzó y poco después Oceanie

Oceanie:

I left a note on my bedpost  
Said not to repeat  
Yesterday's mistakes  
What I tend to do  
When it comes to you  
I see only the good  
Selective memory  
The way he makes me feel, yeah  
Gotta hold on me  
I've never met someone so different -La chica camino por el escenario y se detuvo atrás de Tao, ahí se apoyo en el como si fuera para el  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now  
He a part of me  
So where you go I follow, follow, follow -Volvió a caminar por el escenario hasta quedar en el lugar donde estaba

Oh, oh, oooh, oh-  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me  
The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
I can't remember to forget you  
I can't remember to forget you-Mirando hacia Tao

Wynter:

I go back again

Fall off the train  
Land in his bed  
Repeat yesterday's mistakes  
What I'm trying to say is not to forget  
You see only the good, selective memory

The way he makes me feel like  
The way he makes me feel  
I never seemed to act so stupid  
Oh here we go  
He a part of me now  
He a part of me  
So where he goes I follow -Esta vez no estaba en el piano solo con un micrófono en mano al igual que Oceanie, ella mientras lo cantaba era como si se lo dijera a Olek, se poso frente a el chico que estaba en la batería y lo miraba y por momentos el a ella con una buena coordinación

Wynter/ Oceanie:

Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
I can't remember to forget you  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
I keep forgetting I should let you go  
But when you look at me  
The only memory is us kissing in the moonlight  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
Oh, oh, oooh, oh  
I can't remember to forget you-Ambas mirando y mostrando, el sentimiento a los respectivos chicos, Olek la miraba pero no sin dejar la batería la emoción se transmitía tal como deseaban, lo mismo pasaba con Oceanie y Tao.

Ambas caminaron al centro del escenario y estaban frente a frente, se miraban con una gran fuerza

Oceanie:

I rob and I kill to keep him with me  
I do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I do anything for that boy

Wynter:

I rob and I kill to keep him with me  
I do anything for that boy  
I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight  
I do anything for that boy

Para cerrar, era como si se lo dijeran la una a la otra.

-Muy bien chicos-dijo Edward-han estado muy bien todos

-Siempre pensé que tu Olek tenias un gran potencial, pero nene estas inspirado o ¿que?-dijo Chloe

-En verdad ha estado genial, tu actuación Olek-Dijo Svetlana

-Muy bien jueces ya lo saben-Intervino Cristiana

-Nosostros damos 10-Dijo Ema

-Yo doy un 9-Dijo svetlana

-9- dijeron Chloe y Edward

-Chicos su putuación 28-cristiana-Muchas gracias chicos por esa gran actuación

Los cinco bajaban muy contento, ahora presentaban a la banda 5, y precisamente eran los que subían, las miradas de Olek y Kinako se encontraron y vale decir que la chica se sonrojo, por su parte Xitally solo le deseo suerte a Fey, que pronto entraron al escenario.

La banda cinco estaba en escenario y había que decirlo hacían un trabajo increíble trabajo, eran muy buenos, pero aunque las cosas ahí fueran buenas, tras bambalinas no del siguiente banda en pasar era la liderada por Lalaya, y se podía ver a Reika, muy cariñosa con Kazemaru, yo diría coqueteando le, aunque ella le llamaba Recibir buena suerte, aunque cierto chico no miraba con bueno ojos eso es mas le molestaba y mucho, pronto comenzaban a presentar la banda 6 así que se tuvo que ir y mientras bajaba la cinco la Lalaya y su banda subía, ella estaba de ultima y de ultimo bajaba Yuuichi.

-Hola Yuuichi-Dijo la chica

Hola Lalaya-dijo sonriendo-Suerte

-Um,así no tendré suerte-dijo Lalaya, pensando-pero así si-dando le un pequeño beso y de inmediato subió al escenario cosa que dejo sorprendido al chico, pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue ver a Mery y que ella lo había visto todo.

-Mery, no espera-Dijo Yuuchi, yendo donde la chica

-Tu viste muy bien que ella me beso-Dijo Yuuichi tranquilo

-y tu te dejaste- contesto Mery

-Porque no me esperaba eso-Yuuchi

-Vale esta bien, no me debes explicaciones-Dijo Mery mas tranquila

La banda 6, se retiraba ya del escenario y comenzaban a bajar mientras la siguiente subía, pero se miraban muy molestos y como si habían conseguido apenas 22 puntos, Tras bambalina también estaban la banda 8, que serían los siguientes después de la liderada por Rocio, cuando Fudou paso por ahí pasado llevando a Minamisawa que no dudo en reclamar

-¿Que te pasa idiota?-Dijo molesto Minamisawa

-¿Que tienes algún problema?-Dijo Fudou arrogante

-Tu , ya veras-Dispuesto a meterle un golpe pero esta vez quien lo detuvo fue Tao, que estaba por ahí, Haciendo ¿que?, adivinen

-Minamisawa, vamos ya deja lo-Dijo Akane intentando calmar al chico, mientras Tao lo detenía

-Oye Minamisawa, por este idiota tu y tu banda podrían perder su participación, es lo que quiere, esa sería la única forma de quedarse para ellos-Dijo Tao serio-Se lo permitirás

-Oh, mira que patético, eres Minamisawa-Se burlo Fudou

-Ya esta bien no haré nada-le dijo a Tao ,minamiswa mientras lo soltaba

-Su participación no fue buena les conviene que caigas en su juego, cálmate-Dijo Tao a lo que Minamisawa se calmo

-Fudou ya vasta vayámonos-Dijo Lalaya orden que el obedeció

...En el escenario...

-Mis chicos-decía muy animado Edward-Ustedes he visto un impresionante trabajo, sus practicas tan geniales así que se acá serán excepcionales

-Quedaran impresionados-dijo Rocio sonriente

-Muy bien Rocio,eso espero, entonces con tu permiso Cristiana, chicos a posiciones-Dijo Edward bajando del escenario y los chicos obedeciendo la orden

-Claro Edward, muy bien ¿Que cantaran, Rocio?

-Decidiste Dejarme-Contesto Rocio sonriente

-Adelante chicos-dijo Tamara

Rocio:

Me envenenaste el silencio  
Se fue mi aire detrás de ti  
Me arrebataste hasta el suelo  
Tiraste y me rompí

Y fue una bomba de tiempo  
Todo el dolor que dejaste aquí  
Pero después del incendio  
De nuevo quieres derrumbar lo que quedo de mi

Tu decidiste dejarme tu disparaste primero  
Ni se te ocurra acercarte no te perdono ni quiero  
Nada más de ti y aunque tu recuerdo arde  
No voy a caer otra vez llegaste tarde

Y no es cuestión de egoísmo  
No fue tan fácil dejarte ir  
Quieres que juegue a lo mismo  
Correr detrás de ti

Te quise y no me arrepiento  
Por qué me llevo lo que aprendí  
A veces ganas perdiendo  
Y no hay manera de fallar si das como te di

La chica, usaba muy bien el escenario, y ni hablar de sus expresiones el movimiento de su cuerpo, sin duda una presentación increíble, a como fuera, Mery perfecta con el Bajo como toda una profesional, Eliot con la batería maravillas, Norah acertada en el piano , y Miyu con la guitarra era muy buena e intachable y pues Rocio, estuvo a la altura de la canción como la interpreto, con cada sentimiento,todo.

-Edward, ¿Quienes son ellos?-Dijo Svetlana sorprendida

-simplemente son fantásticos-dijo Maxwell, mirando raro a Svetlana que apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de el y miraba a la banda

-En fin, eviten poner atención a ellos, sin duda magníficos-Dijo alexis-Tienen un 10 por aquí

-Yo chicos digo, que como esa vez en Italia, lo han vuelto hacer maravilloso-Chloe

-Por nuestra parte, 10 -dijo Loreley

-Pero, claro que 10-dijo Ema por su parte

-Ahí lo tienen chicos es un 30, muchas felicidades tocayo y chicos, y gracias-dijo Edward mientras los chicos se comenzaban a retirar

Ahora hacía su presentación la banda Numero 8, ellos era la banda liderada por Taiyou, la letra perfecta, pero hubo mucho nerviosismo que los estaba dañando, aparte del enojo que aun seguía en algunos, era muy buenos, su energía, sus talento todo, los que lo mataba y preocupaba a los jueces eran esos pequeños detalles, que pronto se los dieron a conocer y les dieron una puntuación de 26. Pero mientras ellos tocaban había cierto peli rojo que se acerco donde estaba Rocio

-Ha sido una presentación increíble-Rocio dijo el chico muy contento

-Gracias hiroto-Dijo la chica sin poder contenerse y abrazándolo a lo que el correspondió de inmediato

-Y eso-separando se de la chica

-Simplemente estoy muy contenta-Dijo sonriente Rocio, En ese momento se fijo que la chica llevaba una cadena con las iniciales "E&R"

-Coffeee-Muy bien has estado increíble, se acerco Eliot-Ha hola Hiroto-Saluda Eliot

-Hola-contesto simplemente el chico, observando lo mismo que Rocio las letras "R&E" , como le molestaba ese chico, primero llegaba en los momentos menos apropiados y para colmo ambos tenían una cadena con sus iniciales -Nos vemos luego Rocio-Dijo yéndose molesto Hiroto y dejando muy confusos a ambos.

* * *

La banda 9 estaba en posiciones ya estaban los chicos, Takeru en el piano, Minami la batería y Fuko y Yugata con sus guitarra

-Muy bien Akeru posición-Dijo Tamara-Akeru, ¿Que cantaran?

-Wish you were here-contesto sonriente la chica

-Adelante-Dijo Edward

Akeru:

I can be tough  
I can be strong  
But with you  
It's not like that at all  
There's a girl  
That gives a shit  
Behind this wall  
You just walk through it  
And I remember  
All those crazy things you said  
You let them running through my head  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right I wish you were here  
All those crazy things we did  
Didn't think about  
Just went with it  
You're always there  
You're everywhere  
But right now I wish you were here

Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn, damn, damn  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here

-Hermoso, Akeru-dijo sonriente Aleksy

-Sin duda lo ha sido-Dijo Chloe-Nena tienes una voz preciosa

-Nosotros te regalamos un 10-Dijo Edward sonriente

-Y que ritmo, chicos son una banda con un gran potencial-Dijo alexis

-Y gran determinación, comenzaron e impresionaron-Dijo Svetlana

-Se llevan otro 10-dijo Maxwell

-Chicos muchas gracias, y para finalizar esta batalla, ellos son la banda numero 10 y su padrino es-Dijo Tamara

-Es-Edward

-Mike Shinoda-Dijo Cristiana mientras hombre entraba (baaahh, si no lo conocen busquen lo, peor cuando dijeron alguien famoso, pensé el)

La banda, comenzó tal y como su presentación con una gran sorpresa, eran muy bueno espectaculares, sin duda hicieron magia en ese escenario, Hacían que la música fluyera, le llegara a cada uno en el publico y los jueces no dudaron en dar los 3, diez, dando así la ultima puntuación perfecta de la noche.

-Vaya que si ha sido una interpretación fantástica por estos chicos y su padrino-dijo tamara muy contenta-pero han habido tres bandas con puntuaciones bajas

-Ellos son, la banda 8, banda 6 y banda numero 2-Cristiana triste- estas tres bandas pasen al escenario -Las tres estaban en medio se encontraba Lalaya y su banda a la derecha Taiyou y su banda, y a la izquierda, Natsumi con su adorada banda

-Muy bien ha habido una banda salvada por el publico-Tamara -ellos han conseguido un cantidad de votos extraordinariamente mayor, y ellos son

-Ellos son-Edward-La banda numero 8 Liderada por Taiyou -cosa que de inmediato los chicos celebraron

-Ustedes chicos pueden retirarse, pero las otras dos decidirá por los jueces-Cristiana

-Muy bien chicos ustedes han sido salvados por el publico-Svetlana

-Muy bien aun quedan dos bandas- Alexis-De estas dos

-La banda que seguirá en batallas es-Maxwell

Los representantes por mesa de jueces se acercaron.

-Hemos coincidido con que la banda para continuar-Chloe

-Demostró gran confianza y que podrá dar mas de ellos, sin confiarse tanto de su talento-Svetlana

-Ellos son la banda numero 2-Dijo Ema, sorprendiendo ambas bandas pero dejando un sabor de triunfo en la numero 2

-Felicidades chicos,, Natsumi-Dijo Tamara

-y que tristeza es despedir desde ya, pero bueno así tiene que ser-Edward-Muchas gracias por esa grandiosa presentación

-Lalaya, Ichino, Miyasaka, Reika, Fudou, no se den por vencidos que su talento es muy grande-Dijo Alexis

-Es una pena, pero así debe ser-Dijo Lalaya muy triste

-Muchas gracias por tu apoyo en el concurso Alexis y esperemos volverte a ver-Cristiana

-Y aspi sera chicos-Alexis

-Estamos en corea desde las batallas, aquí nos despedimos Cristiana, Edward y Tamara-dijo Tamara-Deseando una linda tarde y hasta en otra

* * *

**Tendré que subir una continuación así que, nos vemos muy pronto!::::**


	10. continuación capitulo 9

**HOLA...A dios solo es continuación ...**

* * *

Los chicos ya habían regresado al edificio del departamento, aunque había sido un día largo, muchos quedaron de celebrar apenas eran las cuatro, fuera del edificio en una de las bancas cercanas estaban Kinako y Akane platicando.

-Akane, en verdad lo quieres-Pregunto sonriente Kinako

-Para ser sincera si-Dijo la chica sonrojada

-Tao, se a portado muy lindo contigo -Dijo Kinako- serian una linda pareja-

-Oh, vamos Akane no me digas que te gusta Tao-Dijo una chica parando se frente de ella

-¿Que tendría de malo?-Dijo Kinako poniendo le mala cara a la chica

-Sencillo Kinako, Tao no le hará caso, por que esta enamorado-Dijo sorprendiendo a ambas chicas

-No digas de ti, Rean-Dijo con burla Kinako

-Pues ya ves, nuestra familias son cercanas, y nos conocimos desde pequeños, fuimos novios y se que siente lo mismo-Dijo mirando a Akane que se miraba sorprendida

-Los sentimientos puede cambiar-Dijo Akane seria

-¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?, acaso-Dijo Rean segura de si, Akane asintió-muy bien- la chica tomo su celular y marco un numero, puso en altavoz la llamada

-Rean, ¿Pasa algo?-contestando la llamada

-Hola Tao, podemos vernos-Pregunto la chica

-Rean, no creo que sea una buena idea-Contesto Tao

-En verdad te necesito ver-Rean

-Esta bien, nos vemos en-dijo Tao

-Frente al Edificio, en las bancas-Contesto de inmediato Rean

-Vale llego en 5 minutos-Dijo Tao

-Te espero-dijo sonriente la chica, colgando la llamada

...Con Tao...

-Rean, ¿Pasa algo?-Sorprendido al ver la llamada de la chcia y Olek y Wynter lo vieron asombrados

-Rean no creo que sea una buena idea-Contesto Tao

-Esta bien, Nos vemos en-Dijo Tao, en ese momento Olek y Wynter se miraron y pusieron cara de asco

-Llego en cinco minutos-Dijo Tao, para luego guardar el celular

-Enserio iras-Pregunto Olek

-como me cae de mal Rean-Dijo Wynter

-Si si iré, y a ti te cae mal pero sigue siendo linda-Dijo Tao para ver la cara asco de nuevo por parte de Wynter

-Baaah, Prefiero mil veces a mi adorada Akane, ella si seria perfecta, Hermanito-Haciendo que el chico se sonrojara

-Es que ella no es Linda, es Preciosa, y ella es mi vida -Le dijo Tao saliendo del apartamento

* * *

-Eso no comprueba nada-Dijo Akane seria

-Esto no es Aka, tu escóndete o quédate en algún lugar cerca -Dijo Rean

Ambas chicas se quedaron en un lugar cercano ahí, Rean esperaba a Tao que pronto bajo, al verla se acerco y la saludo con un beso en la mejía

-¿Que pasa Rean?-Dijo procupado Tao

-Extraño los tiempos en que estábamos juntos Tao-Dijo haciendo que el chico la mirara serio

-Rean, tu sabes muy porque termino todo entre nosotros dos, y-No pudo continuar porque en el camino en dirección a las banca miro a Akane y sabía que lo había escuchado todo. la chica al salio corriendo del lugar, kinako solo la miro pero no se movió

-¿Que le dijiste?-dijo molesto Tao

-La verdad, lo que tuvimos y sentimos, solo se lo comprobé-Dijo Rean segura

-No tenias derecho hacer eso, con ella no te metas-Dijo molesto Tao-entre tu y yo si hubo algo pero ya paso, no hagas que perdamos una buena amistad que se ha mantenido Rean -Dijo el chico, luego fue al lugar por donde Akane se fue tratando de alcanzarla, pero Kinako lo siguió

-Tao, espera, yo se donde esta-Haciendo que el chico se detuviera y la mirará -para eso tienes que decirme la verdad

-Me dirás donde esta-la chica asintió- muy bien

-¿Tuvieron algo?-Pregunto Kinako

-Fue hace mucho, y terminamos por serios problemas, y no Kinako no siento nada por ella y no esta en mis planes regresar por eso -Dijo Tao

-Fue cierto lo que le dijiste entonces-Dijo Kinako

-Totalmente, Tao ¿ la quieres?- confundiendo a Tao - AKane ¿La quieres?

-Ella es muy importante, y no quiero que piense algo que no es-Tao preocupado -Ella me importa mucho

-Cuando quiere pensar ella va a lugares solitarios y tranquilos, la playa esta cerca peor mas allá hay un-Dijo KInako dejando que adivinara el resto

-Un acantilado, lugares así busca ella-Dijo Tao sonriendo-Kinako, Gracias, enserio muchas gracias- dijo yendo hacia el lugar indicado

* * *

Caminaban dos hermanos, tranquilamente platicando, ambos tenían rato sin verse e intentaron mantener secreto, al encontrarse decidieron estar un rato juntos, su platica la que por lo menos la mayoría tendrían en ese momento sobre la cena de celebración.

-Con quien iras Norah-pregunto Olek a la chica

-Umm, si te digo no te agradara -Dijo la chica mirando a su hermano

-No me digas, Kurama -con molestia el chico

-Porque te cae tan mal Olek-pregunto la chica con molestia

-Solo no se les ocurra declararse ahí y después besarse porque que-Dijo Olek con cara Asco- Asco-haciendo que su hermana se pusiera muy roja

-¿Que te pasa?-dijo la chica seria y muy roja-no digas cosas que no son

-Vamos es obvio que te gusta kurama-Dijo el chico burlando se- siempre fue así

-No molestes, y tu ya le dijiste a Kinako-Dijo la chica pensando su pequeña venganza

-¿Kinako?-Pregunto el chico confuso

-Si ya sabes, que sea tu pareja, los vi besando se así que pensé- dejando al chico paralizado

-Que tu que?-Pregunto ahora Olek nervioso

-Bueno entonces aprovecha y dile-sin prestar atención al comentario y mirando a la chica frente-Kinako-grito Norah a la chica, Kinako de inmediato miro a la dirección donde era llamada y valla sorpresa se llevo de ver a Olek y Norah ahí pero mas al ver al chico.

-Hola kinako-saludo Norah sonriente, trayendo a su hermano a la fuerza

-Hola Norah, Olek-saludo la chica a los hermanos

-Hola-dijo el chico mirando la fijamente

-Oye Kinako con quien iras-Pregunto Norah con inocencia

-No tengo pareja-contesto la chica evitando ver a Olek

-Valla mira que coincidencia olek igual que tu no tiene pareja-Dijo Norah, pero en un momento quedo pensativa- ya se porque no van ustedes juntos

-¿Que?-dijeron los dos

-¿Que dije algo malo?, Acaso hay algún problema-Pregunto Norah

-No, no es eso-Dijo tranquila Kinako

-Entonces, solo o digo porque ustedes son buenos amigos y pues así estarían mejor -Dijo Norah sonriendo

-Pues es una buena idea ¿Que dices Kinako?-Pregunto Olek mirando la, la chica lo miro a los ojos y sonrió

-Claro no hay problema-Dijo Kinako-chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos luego Olek-Dijo la chica despidiendo se de ambos y yéndose

* * *

Eliot caminaba, hacía su departamento, pero justo iba pasando Ulvida, la chica de cabellos azules que le había robado el corazón, desde que se la presentaron había querido acercarse mas a ella o por lo menos hablarle, pero esa oportunidad era perfecta, ¿Cual mejor que esa?

-Reina, hola-Saludo Eloit deteniendo se frente a ella

-Eliot, ¿como estas?-Pregunto Reina

-Ahora, que te veo estoy de maravilla-Dijo el chico-no todos los días tengo la oportunidad de encontrarme una chica tan hermosa

-Gracias-dijo reina un poco apenada

-Solo digo la verdad-Eliot, pero esta vez se puso a pensar algo-Oye, Reina, ¿tienes pareja? para la cena

-No aun no y ¿tu?-contesto y pregunto Reina

-Tampoco, pero si tu me lo permites ¿Quisieras ser mi pareja?-Pregunto Eliot, la chica se lo pensó pero después decidió que seria buena idea

-Claro, seria un placer Eliot-Dijo sonriendo le

-El placer sera mio-Sin dejar de ver a la chica-Y Hiroto ¿Tiene pareja? pregunto el chico

-No y ¿rocio?-Pregunto a la vez Eliot

-Parece que adivinaste mi idea, pero ahora la tienen -Dijo eliot

-Hiroto y Rocio-sera perfecto nos vemos en la noche Eliot

-Hasta la noche Reina-dijo viendo irse a la chica

* * *

-Que yo iré con quien?-decía sorprendida Rocio

-Ya sabes con quien coffee, y no te hagas la molesta que te gusta la idea-Dijo Eliot riendo

-¿quien dice eso? , mentiroso-Dijo Rocio,

-Vale, cuando se estén dando besitos en la fiesta-me desmiente haciendo que la chica lo siguiera para "matarlo"

...

-¿Que yo iré con quien?-dijo Hiroto sorprendido

-Con Rocio-dijo Ulvida cansada- y no me digas que sigues molesto por la cadena, puede ser cualquier cosa

-yo nunca acepte ir -Dijo sin mirarla

-Pero lo quieres-Dijo Ulvida, el chico abrió la boca para decir algo pero la volvió a cerrar al no tener escusa

* * *

-Lía, lía-Decía insistente Atsuya

-¿Pasa algo atsuya?-dijo preocupada Lía

-Si-dijo el chico-¿Quieres ir como mi pareja a la cena?-soltó nervioso el chico

-Cl..claro, sera un placer-dijo la chica sonriendo

-Gracias-dando le un beso en la mejía-la pasaras bien

* * *

Sentada, en la barra de la cafetería del edificio estaba Miyu, comiendo, en ese momento entro Tsurugi y al verla se sentó junto a ella.

-Hola torpe-Tsurugi

¿A quien llams torpe?, tu-contesto la chica molesta

-A ti a quien mas-dijo el chico sonriendo

-Idiota-dijo la chica poniéndose de pie, para irse

Miyu, espera, Saldrías conmigo-Dijo Tsurugi sorprendiendo a la chica-si ya sabes como mi pareja, para la cena de hoy

-Ni muerta, eres un pesado-Dijo Miyu seria aunque no molesta

-Entonces dejame demostrarte que puedo ser diferente-Dijo Tsurugi sonriendo le

-Sin apodos, y peleas-Dijo Miyu algo desconfiada

-Lo prometo-Tsurugi

-Vale iré contigo, entonces nos vemos en la noche -yéndose sorprendida

* * *

Tao, llegaba al acantilado y en efecto ahí estaba Akane fotografiando el lugar, estaba sentada un poco mas atrás de la orilla, se veía tan tranquila y dulce la chica según Tao que se acerco con cuidado, pero la chica al sentir los pasos se puso de pie, y volteo en ese momento lo miro.

-Espera, espera ,Akane-intentando detener a la chica que se miraba muy triste y sus ojos llorosos

-No dijo-corriendo lejos de el y a lo largo del lugar

-Por favor, escúchame- logrando alcanzarla y abrazándola fuertemente por la espalda

-Suéltame-forcejeando con el chico

-Te suelto, si me escuchas-Dijo Tao- Lo que ella dijo es mentira, eso paso hace mucho tiempo y solo es pasado

-Tao, eso importa, no me debes explicaciones-dijo la chica suavemente-por favor suéltame, el chico obedeció de inmediato, ella volteo hacía el pero no le miro

-Hey, te lo juro, aunque no lo quieras oír es la verdad lo que te digo-Dijo Tao mirando la, la chica solo lo miro y lo abrazo fuerte

-Eso, lo se, gracias por estar aquí-dijo la chica apartando se de el

-¿Que pasa aka?-pregunto el chico preocupado

-Extraño mucho, todo Tao, y después que nos eliminen no los volveré a ver, y todo sera por mi culpa-Dijo la chica con unas pequeñas lagrimas

-¿Que?-pregunto confuso, con una mano sostenía su rostro, y con la otra limpiaba las lagrimas de la chica.

-Por mi culpa casi nos eliminan-Dijo la chica mirando lo a los ojos, el negó

-No digas tonterías, yo he visto tu presentación, ha sido muy bueno-Dijo Tao sin poder creerlo -Has visto que ha habido una pelea, solo estaban tensos, pero no fue tu culpa

La chica solo se limito, a abrazarlo nuevamente, ambos estuvieron así un rato, pero después ella se calmo, y ambos se sentaron, un poco mas atrás de la orilla del acantilado, viendo hacia el mar

-Es hermoso- No crees fotografiando el lugar

-Y muy tranquilo-Dijo el chico mirando hacía el mar, en ese momento tomo una foto pero del chico, el sonrió y miro hacía ella y ahí estaba de nuevo otra foto esta vez si salio todo su rostro no solo de perfil

-Has salido muy bien-Dijo Akane mirando la foto, el chico la miraba con ternura, ella entrego la cámara para que la viera y miro hacia el frente,ahora fue el turno de Tao que de inmediato fotografío ella de la sorpresa lo miro y ahí estaba de nuevo una foto esta vez de ella

-Y, tu también has salido muy bien-Dijo el chico sonriendo al ver la foto

-Eres tramposo-dijo la chica mirando lo

-Sabes que fue lo bueno de esto-Dijo Tao, a lo que ella nego-Por fin me miraste a los ojos sin que tenga que pedírtelo

-Pero solo esta vez-Dijo la chica volviendo a ver al frente

-Pero es algo-Dijo el chico mirando lo, Akane apoyo la cabeza en el hombro del chico y cerro los ojos

-Aka, ¿Quieres ser mi pareja hoy para la cena?-Pregunto el chico

-si-se limito a decir la chica

* * *

**Hooola, y aquí la continuación del capitulo ,así que ,pronto les traeré el próximo capitulo y acá si habrá preguntas por acá esta el final, si me tarde en subirlo pero quería cambiar algunas, cosas el resto de las parejas aparecerán en la cena, y pues sin mas preguntas.**

**PREGUNTAS: **

**¿Como ha estado?**

**¿mas avances?**

**¿Algo que les gustaría ver?**

**¿comida?**

**AVANCE:**

**-Xitally, podemos hablar-Dijo Fey serió **

**-No, no puede hablar contigo Fey -Einamu con arrogancia-ella esta conmigo **

**...**

**Akeru, necesito decirte algo-Taiyou, bailando con la chica **

**-Si quieres salgamos un rato-Dijo Akeru, tierna mente**

**...**

**Vaya no eres el pesado que creí, después de todo-Dijo Miyu **

**-Vez te lo dije, tenias que conocerme-Dijo Tsurugi sonriendo **


	11. El proyecto

**Hola, ahora si aquí yo con el capitulo numero diez, se me ha hecho mucho largo el anterior y lo tuve que subir en dos capítulos, pero ahora si sin mas el capitulo 10 no sin antes darle el crédito por esta gran idea.**

**Gracias a Rox siniestra que ha dado la idea, y me ha ayudado en las escenas de La cena para la celebración de la primera eliminatoria, de nuevo gracias y espero les haya gustado nuestras escenitas.**

**CAPITULO 10 **

**El proyecto. **

* * *

Las diferente parejas ya habían llegado al salón, esta vez no se presentaron con sus bandas si no sus Parejas, Ya todos estaban ahí al igual que los Padrinos y Madrinas y lo directivos del concurso ahí, el salón la entr eada eran grandes puertas, que estaban abiertas, en el centro estaba la pista del baile frente a esta el escenario, al lado izquierdo del salón había unas puertas de cristales también abiertas ellas daban hacia un jardín había en el un hermoso camino lleno de flores, este camino llevaba hacía una fuente en el centro del jardín, era un lugar espacioso y muy hermoso, el agua cayendo de la fuente, al rededor de ella llena de arboles y flores a juego con el hermoso camino que conducía hasta el lugar.

En una de las mesas en el salón estaban sentado seis chicos, esta vez no hablaban en grupo, no esta vez platicaban con su respectiva pareja y cierto momento comentaban tres parejas eran Haruna y Takeru, Nagumo y Minami, Midorikawa y Yugata.

-Valla, Haruna ademas de talentosa, simpática, eres impresionante-dijo Takeru sonriendo le a la chica

-Gracias Takeru-Dijo la chica algo sonrojada

-Sabes me gusta mucho, pasar tiempo contigo-dijo el chico mirando la fijamente, el chico vestía con un sweater en color crema a mangas largas que cubre un poco la parte inferior de sus manos el cual tiene animaciones en letras como si este fuera un viejo periódico, le queda justo al cuerpo el cual marca sus tallas atléticas. Encima de este lleva un saco de mezclilla en color negro muy escuro y de porte elegante el cual le llega con mangas a tres cuartos ya que las lleva arremangadas y justas con unos pantalones de mezclilla azul oscuro el cual lleva un diseño arrugado en las parte baja y tiene adornado con dos cadenas a su lado derecho en donde también se ve presente un cinturón de hebilla dorada y finaliza con unos tenis negros con cintas blancas.

-Y a mi contigo Takeru-Dijo sonriendo

Por su parte Nagumo y Minami, platicaban cómodamente y muy alegres por que reían muy seguidos, el chico en momentos se acercaba al oído de la chica para decir quien sabe que cosa y la chica de inmediato sonreía y bajaba

-Sabes te juzgue muy mal Nagumo-dijo sonriendo Minami a Nagumo

-¿Porque?-Dijo Nagumo serio

-Porque creí, que eras un chico arrogante, pero eres muy lindo y es agradable estar contigo-Dijo la chica ella vestía un vestido arriba de las rodillas de corte recto, con falda algo color celeste mezclado con un poco de verde. La falda comienza a partir de la cintura, donde un cinturón pegado y ancho hecho de listón, rodea su cintura. Solo tiene un hombro, que es un tirante que en la parte inferior, donde se conecta con el atuendo, Varios cristales plateados van en el busto. Lleva unas zapatillas cristalizadas de color celeste. Su cabello lo ata en medio coleta, tomando os mechones delgados que son una mezcla de celeste con azul oscuro, los cuales entrelaza formando delgadas trenzas de tres cabos que las lleva hacia atrás atándolas con un sujetador de color plateado. Formando así la media coleta. Sus mechones en rulados caen libremente, perfilando su rostro fino.

-Pues yo siempre supe que conocerte sería agradable,Inteligente, amable, y Hermosa-dijo el chico mirando la a los ojos-Te dije que esta noche te ves preciosa -dijo el chico

-Si, ya me lo has dicho y muchas gracias-algo nerviosa pero con amabilidad la chica

Midorikawa y Yugata platicaban animada mente, pero Yugata miraba a dos chicos que desde que llegaron no paraban de darse ciertas miradas pero ninguno de los dos se acercaba hablar con el otro, así comenzó a recordar algo y se le ocurrió una idea.

-Oye, Midorikawa, quieres hacer algo-Dijo Yugata ella usaba unos shorts cortos de color negro el cual le llegan un poco más arriba de las rodillas, unas medias un poco rasgadas de color negro que cobren sus piernas, lleva en su calzado unos botines de color rojo que se ajustan con cordones el cual le llegan a la altura de las pantorrillas una playera de color azul celeste el cual tiene cuello y conde siempre se coloca una corbata a rayas grises y a azules, sus características pulseras y va peinada con un broce azul al lado derecho en su fleco, viéndose de una forma menos desordenada de la que acostumbra.

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto el chico

-Mira, aquella mesa-dirigiendo su mirada hacia los chicos

-Oh, si ahí esta Akane-Dijo el chico confuso

-La conoces entonces-Pregunto Yugata aun mas emocionada

-Si, por supuesto, ¿que pasa con ella?-Dijo mirando a Yugata

-Um, miras como la ve Tao-pregunto Yugata-Me la presentaron Akeru y Taiyou, ella es una chica muy dulce pero también muy penosa

-Si eso yo lo se-Dijo Midorikawa- pero bueno la verdad no confió en Tao

-Vamos, Akeru y Taiyou lo hacen-Dijo Yugata

-¿Que tienes en mente?-Dijo Midorikawa no del todo seguro

-Ven vamos-Dijo la chica tomando la mano de Midorikawa y yendo con el

* * *

Akeru, Taiyou, Yugata y Midorikawa, platicaban sobre el asombroso plan que se le ocurrió a Yugata.

-Para eso necesitaremos de Wynter y Kinako-Dijo Akeru pensativa

-Ellas accederán-Dijo Taiyou

-Están seguros de esto-Pregunto Midorikawa no muy convencido

-Tu confía en nosotras, ya veras-Dijo Yugata-Muy bien yo voy por Kinako y tu por Wynter

Ambas chicas fueron respectivamente por la persona que le toco, al llegar dieron una escusa, para lograr sacarlas y decirles sobre el plan .

-Wynter, Kinako vamos es una buena idea-Dijo Akeru

-A leguas se les nota que se gustan-Yugata

-Yo si les ayudare-Dijo Kinako emocionada

-Wynter, mira lo harás por tu hermano, piensa que si no andará detrás Rean-Dijo Midorikawa a lo que la chica puso cara de asco

-¿Que tengo que hacer?-Pregunto de inmediato Wynter

-Lleva a Tao afuera, y Kinako tu a Akane-dijo Yugata

-vale, vale, esta bien -Dijo Wynter

Yugata, Midorikawa, Akeru y Taiyou, salieron de inmediato los cuatros chicos se escondieron detrás de los arbustos y arboles que llevaba hacía la fuente, mientras Kinako, fue la primera en ir fue Wynter. Ambos salieron del salón y entraron al jardín iban en el camino miraban las flores sonrientes.

-Y bien Wyn ¿que querías hablar?-Pregunto Tao preocupado

-Sabes, extraño mucho a, Ryan, Luka y muchísimo a Britt-Dijo la chica entristeciéndose

-También los extraños Wyn-Dijo el chico mirando a su hermana que iba con la mirada baja, estaban ya frente a la fuente y la chica se acerco y poco después volteo a ver a su hermano

-Sabes también, siento que estoy muy sola-Dijo la chica mirando a su hermano

-Wyn, pero sabes algo, no lo estas, tienes a las chicas-dijo el chico acercando se y poso sus manos en las mejías de la chica e hizo que lo mirara-Tienes a tus primos y sobre todo Me tienes a mi, y jamás te dejare sola-Dijo para terminar abrazando a su hermana

-Te quiero Hermanito-dijo respondiendo el abrazo en ese momento estaban frente a ellos Kinako y Akane, ambas la miraron con ternura-y también lo siento, pero fui obligada no me mates -Dijo separando se de el y dando le un beso de la mejía - Kinako, creo que Olek te buscaba-Dijo la chica yendo donde la chica y tomando su mano, ambas salieron corriendo del lugar.

Cuando estaban por entrar en el salón, una figura se interpuso en el paso de Wynter, haciendo que ambas se detuvieran, Wynter al estar mas cerca miro a la persona frente a ella y se asombro, mientras Kinako sonrió cómplice al chico.

-Creo que Olek me buscaba, veré si lo encuentro-Soltando se de Wynter que de inmediato se puso nerviosa, al ver a la chica irse

-Hola Wyn-dijo el chico suavemente

-Creo que tengo que-dijo la chica sin mirar al joven

-No, no tienes nada que hacer por ahora-Dijo Minamisawa volteando su cabello -Me estas evitando Wynter

-Yo, No, nada que ver-dijo la chica nerviosa, Minamisawa la miro fijamente y la miro con seriedad -bueno tal vez si

-Bailamos dijo-el chico sonriendo le -No te puede pasar nada, ni puedes pelear, hay muchos bailando tranquila

-Esta bien-Dijo la chica.

* * *

-Nos han hecho una muy buena-Dijo Tao mirando a la chica

-Tal parece dijo la chica, como siempre un poco nerviosa, aunque se diría menos-eres aun muy tierno con tu hermana-dijo caminando hacía una la fuente y sentando se en la orilla de esta

-Siempre intento serlo con personas que quiero-Dijo el chico sentando se a su lado

-Aun recuerdo cuando eran niños siempre la apoyabas en todo-Dijo la chica sonriendo-Eras su defensor, nuestro defensor

-Y así nos conocimos-Dijo el chico mirando hacía el salón-Tal vez fuiste la única que nos trato bien, sabes siempre fuiste tan buena,amistosa, dulce, siempre has sido así, eso es una de las cosas por la que me gustas tanto supongo-dijo el chico sin pensar, al escuchar eso Akane lo miro Fijamente, Nadie dijo nada se había formado un silencio entre ambos.

Era un momento muy extraño, el no pensaba en decir eso pero, lo dijo, nuca estuvo en sus planes, por su parte Akane estaba muy sorprendida aunque saber eso la hacía muy feliz, no dejaba de ponerla nerviosa, pero ahora no podía dejar mirar esos ojos azules como hielo, que tanto la hacían suspirar, sus miradas estaban fijas sobre la del otro, Akane se miraba algo sonrojada,por su parte Tao, estaba en blanco no sabía como pero ya lo había dicho, y en verdad se alegraba, amaba tanto esa chica, pero algo mas que si deseaba, era probar aquellos labios perteneciente a su dulce Akane que tanto deseaba probar.

No soportaba mas eso, solo mirarla pero no saber que decirle, su rostro mostraba confusión, no se movía pero me miraba fijamente y yo a ella, pero deseaba tanto probar sus labios, ya le había confesado como me sentía así que porque no hacerlo, me acerque lentamente a ella, pose mi mano en su cintura, ella solo me miraba fijamente, Mi otra mano se posaba sobre su delicada y suave piel poco a poco acerque nuestros rostros a solo centímetros, ambos cerrábamos lentamente los ojos, su brazos rodeaban mi cuello, Podía sentir su respiración y ella la mía, mi corazón latía muy rápido, Seguí esta vez podía sentir su aroma,único de ella olía a rosas ella era una de ellas, Nuestro labios empezaban a rozarse, Sin mas fusionamos nuestros labios en un beso donde se encontraban una y otra vez, era mágico cada momento con ella, y este no era la excepción su dulzura se hacía presente, sus labios tan dulces y delicados, poco a poco fuimos intensificando el beso mordisqueaba su labio inferior pidiendo permiso para acceder permiso que me fue concedido, Jugueteaba con su lengua, aprisionaba sus labios con los míos, pero llego ese momento que nos teníamos que separar, No quería que terminara pero lentamente me aleje de ella aunque no del todo, Nuestras frentes estaban apoyadas en el otros y nos mirábamos fijamente sonriendo.

* * *

Minamisawa y Wynter bailaban, se movían al ritmo de la música, ellos eran una de tantas parejas en ese momento presente, la chica a pesar de todo no lo podía negar se sentía muy bien de estar con el.

-Wyn, te propongo un trato-Dijo Minamisawa

-¿De que trata?-Pregunto Wynter

-Ultima mente, hemos tenido, muchas peleas, y pues no quiero que esto siga así-dijo el chico mirando la

-Ni yo lo quiero-dijo también mirando lo

-No me pelemos mas, seamos como de niños-dijo el chico sonriendo, a lo que ella sonriendo

-Me gusta esa idea, Minamisawa-dijo la chica en ese momento ambos rieron, en verdad se podían llegar a llevar muy bien

* * *

-Si se los dije que funcionaria -susurro Yugata, abrazando a midorikawa de la emoción

-Eres la mejor yugata-Dijo midorikawa bastante sonrojado se imagino todo menos eso, la chica al dar se cuenta de lo que hacía se separo de el

-Lo siento,-mirando al chico

-No , no hay problema-Dijo midorikawa

-Ya se quienes son los próximos-susurro Akeru sonriendo

Tao y Akane poco después entraron al salón cosa que los chicos aprovecharon para salir de su escondite, realmente llevaban un buen rato lo bueno es que pudieron ver todo.

-Muy bien ha funcionado mas que bien-Dijo Taiyou sin creer que eso funciono

-Tu idea ha sido fantástica Yugata -Dijo Akeru

-Bueno, mucho elogios, sera mejor que entremos-Dijo Yugata sonriente

* * *

En la pista bailando se encontraban muchas parejas, algunas de ellas como. estaban Einamu y Xitally bailando aunque a Fey le parecía que estaban demasiado cerca y amistoso en verdad le molestaba ver a "su" Xitally con ese chico, pero lo que mas le molesto fue cuando el acerco su rostro a la chica según demasiado cerca, de inmediato fue al lugar.

-Xitally, podemos hablar -Dijo Fey, haciendo que Einamu y Xitally se detuvieran y lo miraran

-No, no puede hablar contigo Fey-Dijo con arrogancia Einamu-esta conmigo ahora

-No es contigo, es con Xitally-Dijo Fey molesto, la chica solo lo miraba asombrada nunca lo había visto contestar de es manera

-Xitally-Dijo el chico mirando la ella no contesto nada

-Ya supera lo Fey, tu no eres ni seras para ella, no le interesas -dijo con frialdad Einamu, Fey miro a la chica y bajo la mirada, en verdad eso le dolió, se retiro de ahí y iba camino a la salida del salón, en verdad quería pensar

-No tenias por que hablarle así, ni porque decirle eso-Dijo la chica mirando a Fey, y caminando o siguiendo a Fey

-Xita, Xitally-Dijo el chico de espalda aunque la chica no se detuvo, al comprobar que se fue traes Fey sonrió

-En verdad no tenia que hablarle así-dijo Beta sería

-Fey solo reaccionara con celos, y Xitally mirando lo mal-dijo Einamu tranquilo- Todo es cuestión que ambos reaccionen- yéndose y dejando a veta confundida

en esa misma pista en otro lugar, Rocio bailando con Hiroto el chico se miraba bastante serio, en verdad eso comenzaba a hartar a la chica así que decidió a preguntarlo directamente

-Que te pasa hace días que estas extraño- Pregunto Rocio preocupada

-Nada-hablo pero al sentir la mirada de reproche de la chica, que por cierto evito hablo -¿tienes algo con Eliot?

-¿Que?, como puedes decir eso-Dijo la chica ya sin sorprenderse era tan común oír eso

-Pero y sus cadenas-Dijo el chico sin pensar y esta vez si sorprendiendo a la chica

-Estas celoso Hiroto-dijo la chica sonriendo-somos como hermanos eso significa para mi

-Lo dices enserio -Pregunto el chico apenado

-Si lo juro, Hiroto estabas celoso-repitió a punto de reír

-Tal vez-dijo el chico dejando la sorprendida-voy por algo de tomar-yendo el chico

* * *

-Fey, Fey, espera , por favor-Dijo Xitally intentando detener a Fey

-No, tu debes de estar con tu chico-dijo con molestia el chico, la chica corrió un poco y se puso frente a el haciendo que se detuviera

-Entonces estoy en el lugar correcto- Dijo mirando con tristeza al chico que evito mirarla, sabía que lo que haría acabaría su amistad y sería una locura pero ya que- Te quiero Fey , lo que el dijo no es cierto - dijo, y de inmediato se acerco a el y lo beso, suave, y dulce, sus corazones latían fuertemente , y Fey no dudo en responder.

-Xittaly-Dijo el chico sorprendido mirando la sorprendido, al separarse de ella

-Lo siento Fey, no -Pero no termino de decir lo porque se fue del lugar de inmediato, Fey no reacciono solo sabia que tenía mucho que pensar

* * *

- Vaya no eres el pesado que creí, después de todo-Dijo Miyu

-Vez te lo dije, tenias que conocerme mejor-dijo sonriendo Tsurugi

-Me alegro de haber venido contigo-Dijo la chica mirando lo

-Y yo de poder conocerte-Dijo Tsurgui sonriendo

-Ven vamos a bailar-tomando la mano del chico-amo esa canción

* * *

-Saben que muchachos, los chicos son muy talentoso y solo con el inicio del programa ha habido gran éxito,quiero que se haga videoclips promocionando, el concurso, algo a lo grande impresionante- Dijo uno de los directivos

-Eso suena Genial, podrían no hacer lo por bandas si no combinados de las diferentes banda-Dijo el otro hombre

-Si suena genial, eso dará gran publicidad-El tercer directivo

-Muy bien mis queridos jueces ya saben lo siguiente que harán-Dijo el primer hombre que hablo

* * *

**hooooola...si me he tardado espero lo hayan disfrutado y vengo pronto con un nuevo capitulo y si tardo, baaah tardare, mañana sera un día agitado y no pasare por aquí casi nada, no tendré la noche libre así que no no actualizare tal vez el domingo pero si amanezco desvelada lo dudo...así que hasta la otra semana?**

**PREGUNTAS: **

**¿Que tal?**

**¿Como podrá ser los videoclips?**

**¿Que tal las parejas? ¿Alguna favorita? **

**Lia -chan 555 he amado tus ideas las usare las usare las usare, las adore sin duda claro con tu permiso ahora sin mas espero hayas disfruta el capitulo y avances:**

**AVANCES:**

**-Akeru, necesito decirte algo-Dijo taiyou **

**-si quieres salgo un rato-Akeru a lo que el asintió **

**...**

**-Xitally, yo necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Fey tranquilo **

**-Estas seguro-Dijo Xitally nerviosa**

**-Muy seguro-Dijo sonriendo le **

**...**

**-¿Que te pasa?-Pregunto Tao mirando a su primo **

**-Esa chica, esa chica, vamos porque hace esto-Dijo el joven desesperado a lo que su primo sonrió por su reacción**

**...**

**-Hiroto-dijo asustando al chic Rocio **

**-Has venido-dijo el chico sonriente **

**-Si que pasa, me has dejado intrigada-contesto la chica mirando esos hermosos ojos verdes **


	12. Inicio del proyecto

**Hola...bueno, bueno si me perdí muy poco tiempo pero mas de lo normal, pero he tenido varios problemas muy serios y hasta hoy he podido pero saben este capitulo se lo deben agradecer, y esta dedicado al cumpleaños de ANIKY20...Si lo se me he retrasado, pero ya sabes mejor tarde que nunca...así que FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS...Y a como debe ser...**

**Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David a las muchachas bonitas se las cantamos así, despierta mi bien despierta mira que ya amaneció, ya los pajaritos canta y la luna ya se metió...Que linda esta la mañana en que vengo a saludarte, venimos todos con gusto y placer a felicitarte...Feliz cumpleaños! ANYKY20.**

**Y en segunda viene dedicado...a una buena amiga que me ha ayudado mucho y aportado ideas ella es Rox!...gracias espero este capitulo te guste mucho!...:3 sin mas ahora si el capitulo.**

**Inicio del proyecto**

* * *

Los chicos estaban reunidos en el edificio de ensayo, en esta oportunidad no solo estaban la mitad si no todas las bandas.

-Muy bien chicos-Dijo Edward-sus Padrinos y madrinas han dejado una orden

-Han pedido los superiores un proyecto para promocionarles aún más-dijo Tamara

-Trata que harán un videoclip—dijo Cristiana sonriente a lo que todas las bandas aplaudieron

-pero esperen no celebren aún-dijo Tamara –Hay una condición

-la condición es sencilla lo deberán hacer en parejas-Dijo ahora Cristiana

-Y no son todos son algunas parejas-Dijo Tamara

-Entonces no hay ningún problema-Dijo YUgata

-Eso no dirán en un momento-Dijo Edward intranquilo

-Una cosa chicos sin gritos, sin reproches, no es nuestra culpa nosotros solo obedecemos-Dijo Tamara con temor

-Ya dilo de una vez-dijo molesto Nagumo

-¿Qué con las parejas hay un detalle?-Cristiana-Las parejas ya fueron escogidas

-¿Qué?-dijeron todos muy sorprendidos y de inmediato comenzó a escucharse el esperado alboroto de todos.

-Silencio chicos-alzo la voz Tamara

-Ahora, no reclamen y no hay cambios, estas son las parejas-Dijo Edward

-Del equipo 4, Xitally Nelliga, la cual estará con un miembro de la banda numero 5 Fey Rune-dijo Cristiana, al oir eso Xitally se sorprendía y sabía que estaba perdida, fey por su parte sonrió extrañamente.

-De la banda 8 Taiyou y de la banda 9, Akeru Shinoda –Dijo tranquila Tamara, ambos chicos se miraban muy contentos en verdad se llevaban muy bien y eso sería genial para ellos

-Banda 1, Hiroto y Banda 7 Rocio Darkbloom-Dijo Cristiana, ambos chicos se miraron y se sonrieron, ellos querían dar lo mejor

-Nuevamente la banda 5 con Tsurugi pero esta vez con la banda 7 y es con Miyu Idone-dijo Edward, Tsurugi sonrió triunfante la chica por su parte se limitó a asentir

-Banda 3 con Ulvida, y banda 7 con Eliot –Dijo tamara Eliot puso una sonrisa, no muy común en el pero en verdad le agradaba la idea de que le tocara con esa chica

-De la banda 5 Kinako y de la banda 4 Olek Kozlov-dijo Cristiana

-¿Qué?-dijeron ambos chicos entre asombrados y preocupados

-Algún problema chicos-dijo Edward-y si es así lo siento mucho pero ya dije no hay cambios

- Esas son las únicas parejas que se han escogido, sus prácticas serán libres hoy y mañana, las parejas tendrán hoy para arreglar lo de sus composiciones, y detalles , mañana será la grabación, entendido el resto es libre pero tendrán que estar por aquí-dijo Cristiana Seria

-Entendido-todos los jóvenes

* * *

En el puente se encontraban dos jóvenes sentados, apoyados en el barandal uno de ellos con su guitarra, tocando mientras la joven tomaba nota con lo que hace muy poco complementaba la canción.

-A este paso la canción nos quedara Increíble-dijo sonriente Miyu

-Pues contigo que no queda increíble-Dijo Tsurugi mirando su guitarra

-Te han dicho que eres raro-Dijo la chica mirándolo

-¿Por qué?-Contesto Tsurugi

-Primero peleas conmigo ahora, me dices que todo es genial conmigo-Miyu confusa-Es tan confuso

-¿Quieres entenderlo no es así?-Pregunto el chico a lo que ella asintió

-Muy bien te lo diré, mañana después de la grabación –Dijo Tsurugi mirándola fijamente

-Está bien, más te vale que lo digas, Raro-Dijo la chica mirándolo sonriente

Así ambos continuaron con su trabajo, que por cierto si lo escuchabas te asombraba mucho en verdad eran una combinación grandiosa, y sus proyecto avanzaba muy bien. Y sin duda las sonrisas y miradas dedicadas al otro, mutuamente.

* * *

Un chico entraba en el comedor del edificio de prácticas, en el final de una con varias libretas estaba Akeru sentada, intentaba hacer que la canción fuera perfecta, Taiyou estuvo totalmente desconcentrado todo el día así que le pidió que descansara.

-Akeru-dijo el chico parándose frente a ella

-Oh, Taiyou, ya estas mejor-Pregunto la chica mirándolo fijamente, el chico asintió

-Akeru, Necesito decirte algo-Dijo Taiyou

-Si quieres salimos un rato y hablamos más tranquilos- Akeru, a lo que el asintió, ambos salieron del lugar caminaban en silencio, Taiyou no sabía cómo comenzar y ella como preguntarle que quería decirle o porque estaba así.

-Taiyou, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto la chica preocupada

-Lo estoy, pero en verdad hay algo que deseo decirte pero no sé cómo-Dijo nervioso el chico , la chica se paró frente a el, tomo su mano y le sonrió.

-Tranquilo, dime, sea lo que sea todo estará bien-dándole una mirada muy dulce

* * *

Un joven de cabellos rubios entraba a la habitación de su apartamento muy enojado, había decidido regresar y se miraba que estaba molesto o eso intentaba mostrar. El chico al entrar tiro con mucho enojo su mochila en su cama su primo al ver lo solo lo miro fijamente

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Tao mirando a su primo

-Esa chica, esa chica, vamos porque hace esto-Dijo desesperado el joven a lo que su primo sonrió

-Nanobana Kinako, una vez más –Dijo con burla Tao a lo que su primo lo fulmino con la mirada

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia?-pregunto aún muy molesto Olek

-Vale relájate, solo que es lo obvio siempre estas así es por ella, ¿Ahora que paso?-Pregunto tranquilo el joven

-Nada-Se limitó Olek

-Oh, si ya recuerdo es porque te dijo que ella haría su parte sola, oh porque rechazo tu ayuda- Dejando su celular Tao

-Ni lo uno, ni lo otro, es porque rechazo mi ayuda y al idiota de Alpha lo acepto como si nada-Dijo dejando se caer en la cama Olek

-Ahora entiendo entonces por las tres cosas, porque no quiso trabajar contigo, y te rechazo pero a Alpha si lo acepto y trabajo con él en algo que por obligación deben trabajar juntos-Dijo riendo Tao

-¿Qué demonios te causa tanta risa?-Volteando a ver a su primo con mala cara

-Tranquilo, no te dejes llevar por los celos, simplemente déjalo pasar-Dijo Tao-Aunque también pues ir a defender tus derecho, después de todo es tu trabajo y tu chica

-No es mi chica, y aparte si ella no quiere quien soy yo para obligarla-Empuñando su mano

-Vale entonces busca apoyo para tu proyecto y ya está, después se arreglan y hagan como si no se conocen de ahí en adelante-Viendo molesto a Olek

* * *

Una chica de cabellos rojos tocaba su guitarra poniendo mucho amor en lo que hacía, su voz sonaba tan bien, y hasta hacía transportarte, te llevaba, hacía desear escuchar esa canción por su parte el chico a su lado, solo la observaba mientras sostenía la guitarra de él.

-Eso es increíble Xitta, es perfecto para continuarla-Dijo emocionado Fey

-Gracias Fey, es tu turno-Dijo la chica evitando mirarlo

Fey obedeció lo dicho por ella y comenzó a tocar y cantar, lo que decía era perfecto para continuar la canción, estaba totalmente inspirado se podía decir que lo que hacían era perfecto.

-Es perfecto, Fey, con eso imposible no sea hermosa-Dijo Xittaly sonriendo aunque no lo miraba aun

-Oye Xitally necesito hablar contigo-Dijo Fey harto de que lo estuviera esquivando

-Estas seguro-Dijo Xittaly nerviosa

-Muy seguro –dijo sonriéndole

-Porque no continuamos y hablamos luego-Xitally

-Porque no quiero que me sigas evitando, y cuando termine esto lo harás de nuevo -Mirando a la chica-me podrías ver por lo menos

* * *

-En la noche, edificio de departamentos-

Una chica caminaba intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, hasta que estuvo detrás del chico que estaba muy pensativo tanto que no se dio cuenta de la chica.

-Hiroto-dijo asustando al chico Rocio

-Has venido-El chico sonriente

Si que pasa me has dejado intrigada-dijo la chica mirando directamente a esos ojos verdes que la hacían perderse en ellos.

-Necesitaba decirte algo-Dijo el chico mirándola seriamente

-Entonces, dime porque haber citado acá, para decir algo, tendrá que ser importante-dijo Rocio confusa

-Recuerdo que un día me dijiste que te expresabas mucho mejor con la música-Dijo Hiroto tomando su guitarra que estaba a su lado

-No entiendo, que me quieres decir, Hiroto-Dijo Rocio aún más confusa y viendo al chico con su guitarra

Ellos estaban en la Azotea, el lugar tranquilo, silencioso, solitario, muy bien arreglado, tras de ello un pequeño jardín, delante de ellos la vista les mostraba una gran y hermosa luna, que esa noche tenía un brillo muy especial.

-No te confundas mas es esto lo que te quiero decir-dijo el chico comenzando a tocar su guitarra, mientras ella lo miraba con una sonrisa

-Así nos hubieran visto, estábamos ahí sentados, Frente a frente.-Comenzó a cantar Hiroto mientras se ponía de frente a Rocio, la chica solo lo miraba entre confusa y feliz

-No podía faltarnos la luna, y hablábamos de todo un poco, y todo nos causaba risa, como dos tontos-Dijo el chico mirando a la luna acción que imito ella, mientras sonreían

-Y yo que no veía la hora, de tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir...Te amo-Dijo el chico sonrojándose y algo nervioso, pero sin dudar en lo que cantaba, de inmediato sus rostros voltearon a frente a frente. La chica estaba más que sorprendida, su expresión lo decía todo.

- desde el primer momento en que te vi y hace tiempo te buscaba y ya te imaginaba así. Te amo-Dijo el chico nuevamente, el rostro de Rocio mostraba la confusión y asombro, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír

- aunque no es tan fácil de decir, y defino lo que siento con estas palabras. Te amo-Dijo mientras acariciaba la mejía de la chica y le sonreía, Rocio esta vez se miraba muy feliz, en verdad le encantaba este chico, era perfecto lo que hacía por ella, como la trataba, lo que era capaz de hacer todo por ella.

-Y de pronto nos rodeó el silencio, y nos miramos fijamente uno al otro-Hiroto sonrojándose fuertemente

-Tus manos entre las mías-mientras tomaba las manos de Rocio- Me muero si no te vuelvo a ver y tenerte en mis brazos y poderte decir..Te amo-acercando se lentamente a la chica mientras sus frentes se juntaban.

-Esto es lo que tanto necesitaba decirte-dijo Hiroto ambos estaban muy sonrojados, nerviosos pero ese sentimiento era igual de fuerte en ambos-Te amo Rocio, desde el primer momento-Dijo suavemente el chico mientras terminaba ese espacio que le impedía besarla, cortando el espacio y permitiendo besar esos labios que tanto deseaba probar, de la persona que más amaba.

* * *

-Oh, vamos Reina, no lo puedo creer, que estés así por el –Dijo aguantando la risa Eliot

-¿Cuál es el problema si es así?-dijo Ulvida molesta

-Que no puedo creer, que estés molestas porque se le declaro-dijo Riendo esta vez

-no estoy molesta por eso, aparte si así fuera que idiota-Dijo Ulvida volteando hacía el molesta

-¿Cómo que, Que? Te molesta en verdad, como puedes estar celosa de ese Payaso –Dijo Eliot Molesto

-Tu, no le digas, ni hables así de él, que si de payasos hablamos el único aquí eres tu-Dejándose llevar por el enojo Ulvida . El chico de inmediato le miro sorprendido

-Entonces, suerte mientras él es feliz con Rocio, tu detrás de el suplicando que te mire como tú a el –Eliot mirándola molesto a los ojos

-¿Cuál es tu problema si es así?, es mi problema-Dijo Ulvida dándole la espalda, mientras unas lagrimas caían

-Mi problema, mi maldito problema es que….-pero fue interrumpido

* * *

**y hasta acá este capitulo, espero les haya gustada y prometo traer pronto la conti...la canción es Te amo de Franco de Vita...la verdad solo apareció en mi mente, y es una canción muy hermosa de uno de mis cantantes favoritos.**

**bueno sin mas preguntas: **

**PREGUNTAS: **

**¿Que dicen?**

**¿como ha estado?**

**¿Cuanto tiempo?**

**¿Pou?**

**Avances: **

**-Xittaly, no te vallas por que yo también sentí eso - Dijo Fey mirando la a la chica que estaba de espalda**

**-¿Que?-dijo la chica volteando hacía el-Hablas enserio **

**-Muy enserio, antes de todo esto-Dijo Fey sonrojado, mientras ella lo miraba sorprendida **

**-Desde cuando?-Tartamudeo Xitally **

**-Despues de la grabación, lo recuerdas- Dijo sonriendo Miyu **

**-Umm, eso, esta bien, te diré, pero no aqui ven vamos-Dijo Tsurugi tomando la mano de la chica**

**-a donde vamos-Dijo Miyu confusa**

**-Quieres saber no?..pues sigueme-DIjo el chico **

**Eliot avanzaba molesto dejando atrás a Ulvida, y con las manos empuñadas, ulvida lo miraba decepcionada y muy triste pero no pudo evitar hacerlo **

**-Eliot-Dijo aunque el no hizo caso-Eliot espera por favor, ELIOT- dijo la chica más alto a lo que el se detuvo y volteo a verla, ella de inmediato lo miro a lo ojos y corrió a abrazarlo.**


	13. Las parejas

**Hoooola...lo se desaparecí pro ahora si vengo como perro arrepentido actualizar espero darles capítulos de compensación y pues bueno antes de comenzar tenia que hacer algo por acá.**

**Rox: Noooo, no mueras, si no con quien hablare?...ahahahha seee le tiene ganas pero no le quita lo infeliz XD...me alegro que la amaras bueno piensa que la conti fue relativamente pronta...si lo se no lo fue...XD pero volvi...ahahha no me mates...**

**Aniky20: No hay de que...ahahah y me alegra mucho que te gusten...siento la larga espera...pero he dicho habrá una seria compensación...ahahahah sobre las parejas solo tengo que decir wajajaja ya lo veras XD...baaaaahhh en serio eso me animo aun mas que honor debo decir entonces! :)**

**Laura: Hooooola! cuanto tiempo XD...baaaahh valla declaración lo se...no se como se me ocurrió...yo tampoco me explico como ellos son tan distintos...baahh no te quejes que no te ha ido tan mal...ahahahh y te ira mejor **

**LIA: Baaaah!...debo decir adoro ver tus Review ya enserio siempre que estoy fuera y me doy cuenta de tu review, digo a leerlo...gracias enserio gracias por todo...hasta por tu geniales y como tu dices sensualmete geniales ideas y review.**

**Ahora si, sin mas les deo el capitulo 12...un capitulo largo**

* * *

**CAPITULO 12**

**LOS SEGUNDOS ELIMINADOS.**

* * *

-Chicos ya es hora de dormir regresen con sus grupos- dijo tamara mirando a ambos chicos

-Si-dijeron al mismo tiempo Ulvida/Eliot , tamara luego de la respuesta de ambos se retiro

-Y cual es tu maldito problema-dijo Ulvida seria aun sin voltea a verlo

-Que yo no..-en ese momento ulvida volteo a verlo- Ninguno, porque debería importarme

-Eso supuse-dijo un poco decepcionada la chica- entonces muy bien

-Muy bien-dijo Eliot también -Adiós -dijo mirando a la chica

-Adiós-dijo ulvida, aunque el aun no se iba la seguía mirando fijamente-Muy bien Eliot ya te puedes ir

Eliot avanzo molesto dejando atrás a Ulvida, con las manos empuñadas, Ulvida por su parte lo miraba decepcionada pero no podía evitarlo

Eliot- dijo aunque el no hizo caso-Eliot espera por favor, ELIOT- dijo la chica mas alto, el se paro de golpe pero dudo en voltear hacía ella, pero al final lo hizo, Ulvida lo miraba a los ojos, no pudo evitar el dolor que sentía y corrió a abrazarlo

* * *

La cabeza de Olke no dejaba de dar vuelta en lo que hace momentos le había dicho su primo, pero no sabía que hacer o que decir , pero era peor para el quedarse con eso.

-Tampoco quiero eso Tao-dijo el chico aun mirando al techo

-¿Que cosa?-pregunto confuso su primo

-Terminar el proyecto y hacer como si no nos conociéramos, porque nos conocemos muy bien-Dijo Olek

-Entonces comienza por ser sincero-de inmediato Olek lo miro confuso -Solo por eso, acaso es esa la única razón, tu la sabes pero no la quieres aceptar

-no, no hay otra ya lo he dicho nos conocemos desde pequeños y no quiero simplemente hacer de cuenta que no es nadie-Olek

-Sabes que Olek, cuanto tengas el valor y en verdad quieras afrontar las cosa te ayudo mientras no me hagas perder tiempo-Tao serio

Olek de inmediato tomo sus cosas y volvió a salir del lugar, bajo las escalera rápidamente cuando iba a salir del departamento en la terraza miró a alguien de inmediato se acerco a esa persona.

-Estas bien OleK-pregunto la chica

-Creo-Dijo inseguro el chico

-¿Que te pasa?, vamos sientan te-dijo cosa que de inmediato el obedeció- y bien

-Oceanie, ¿que harías si estuvieras por perder a alguien que quieres, pero no sabes como evitarlo?-dijo Olek

-Veamos ya se por donde va la cosa, Kinako no creo que estés en riesgos de perder la aunque por lo menos ya abriste los ojos -Oceanie mirando lo compresiva

-¿Sobre que?-dijo Olek confuso

-Si dices que la perderás, por que no lo negaste , es porque te diste cuenta que la quieres-dijo Oceanie como lo mas obvio del mundo haciendo lo sonrojar

-Yo no h...-pero fue interrumpido

-Vamos ya deja de negar lo, tu aquí lo sabes muy bien pero eres el único que lo niegas-Dijo Oceanie

-Pero no soy quien la aleja, si no ella-dijo con molestia Olek

-Entonces es tal como lo dijo Tao-Oceanie, confundiendo a Olek

-Ella no quiso trabajar contigo, pero tu si con ella, no acepto tu ayuda pero si la de Alpha cosa que te molesta mucho, es verdad, tienes razón te aleja, pero ¿Porque Olek? y segundo ¿porque no haces algo tu?-Dijo mirando lo fijamente y con seriedad

-porque ella me evita siempre, es mas que obvio que me quiere lejos de ella-contesto Olek serio

-ya ves lo segundo va en relación en lo primero, entonces la pregunta es ¿Porque razón hace esto? ¿Que hiciste? -Pregunto la castaña

-Yo nada- dijo

-Nada, si tu nunca haces nada Olek, estas seguro-Oceanie mirando lo algo divertida

-bueno tal vez si hice algo-contesto sonrojando se al recordar ese día

-Y que hiciste-La chica sonriendo al ver la reaccion de el

-La bese-susurro Olek

-Perdón, no te escuche, ¿que hiciste?-volvió a preguntar la chica

-Que la bese- dijo mas alto Olek

-Lo sabía-dijo Oceanie sonriendo-no me he equivoque

-Ya cállate y olvida eso-Olek desviando la mirada

-Que te ha dicho sobre el tema -Dijo Oceanie intentando ser mas seria

-Ese es el problema que ni siquiera ha tocado el tema, lo evita de cualquier manera-Dijo Olek molesto

-entonces, deja de ser un idiota y toca tu el tema, no lo quiere hablar mal por ella porque tu si, es eso o que Alpha te la gane-Dijo Oceanie

-Gracias Oceanie-Dijo el chico sonriendo

-Debes pensar¿No?- dijo la chica a lo que el asintió, de inmediato Olek se levanto del lugar y salio del departamento.

* * *

-Pues que yo..a ti...pues- pero estaba muy nervioso como para decir le algo a Akeru

-No me molestare, vamos dilo-Dijo la chica dando le confianza

-Esta bien-Dijo Taiyou pero en ves de seguir hablando se acerco a ella y la beso, un beso muy corto, pero muy tierno, el corazón de Taiyou latía muy rápido estaba muy sonrojado, mientras akeru estaba en blanco, muy sonrojada eso si, pero no sabía que pensar, como reaccionar, así que para que pensar mas simplemente se dejo llevar mejor dicho ambos se dejaron llevar en el tierno y dulce beso cargado de los sentimiento que desde que se en pesaron a conocer deseaban decir.

Al separarse ambos estaban muy sonrojados pero se miraban fijamente y muy sonriente, en verdad les alegraba que hubiera pasado, por fin.

-Te quiero- Taiyou/ Akeru

-quería decirte lo pero no sabía como, los nervios me lo impedían, el miedo a que no me evitaras-Taiyou

-yo jamas hubiera hecho eso Taiyou, también te quiero y demasiado-Dijo akeru tierna mente

-No sabes como me alegro de oir eso- dijo sonriente Taiyou, mientras se acercaba a ella para volver a unir sus labios en un dulce beso

* * *

...Dia siguiente...

Todos los chicos comían pero esta vez algo era diferente, en una mesa estaban las seis parejas como una forma de que tomaran confianza y pensaran en los últimos detalles, tres de esas parejas se miraban muy cercanas y platicaban animados, pero las otras tres se podría decir que era un ambiente muy difícil. Esas tres parejas eran Olek y Kinako, Fey -Xitally, Eliot y Ulvida.

Fey y Xitally...

Estaban de frente pero a diferencia de las otras parejas ellos ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, habían momentos que sus miradas se cruzaban pero cuando Fey iba a hablar evitaba que eso sucediera, en verdad Xitally estaba muy nerviosa como para hablar después de lo que había pasado.

Eliot y Ulvida...

-Reina, ¿con esto quedara bien?-dijo Eliot

-Eliot, seguro no te molesta-Pregunto Ulvida

-Oye si es para que te desahogues, y te sientas bien-Eliot serio, en el fondo le molestaba esa idea-Yo te apoyare

-Gracias Eliot eres en verdad un gran amigo-Ulvida sonriendo

Claro, un gran amigo-dijo el con una sonrisa falsa-Amigo no-susurro lo ultimo

Olek y Kinako...

-Olek, mira esta es la canción-dijo animada Kinako, el chico solo se limito a verla pero su mirada mostraba enojo, de inmediato el tomo la hoja.

-Que bueno, de todos modos no sirve-dijo mientras rompía la hoja, dejando muy sorprendida a Kinako

-Por...por...porque hiciste eso-dijo la Kinako

-No me interesa si te ayudo tu amorcito o no, dijeron claramente las parejas y tu pareja soy yo así que la canción sera hecha por ambos no pienso cantar algo que tuvo que ver ese idiota-Dijo molesto Olek

-Pues ya no hay tiempo- Kinako sorprendida

-No somos los cuartos en pasar, entonces hay tiempo-dijo Olek aunque esta vez se miraba aun mas molesto

-Entonces comencemos ya-Kinako-Las bandas solo se reunirán en el lugar así que vamos ya y comencemos para llegar y terminar a tiempo

-Entonces vamos-Dijo Olek tomando sus cosas, acto que imito Kinako ambos salieron del comedor sin hablarse, Kinako iba a tras de el.

-Oye Olek, ¿porque estas molesto?-Pregunto Kinako con inocencia

-No estoy molesto-dijo el chico, sentando se en la en el pasto frente al río

-si claro, estas muy normal-Dijo Kinako mientras se sentaba junto a el -Ya enserio que pasa coco -dijo animada la chica

-No me digas así-dijo cortante y dejando la muy confundida y confusa- terminemos con esto de una vez ¿quieres?

Kinako en verdad se sintió muy mal después de eso, no insistió mas no intento nada mas ella lo conocía desde muy pequeño, podía adivinar si esta molesto o bien pero esta vez estaba muy molesto, siempre lo había llama así, el mismo se lo había permitido, siempre estaba bien con el que pasaba ahora con el evitaba sus preguntas no la quería ni ver a los ojos.

* * *

Ya frente a los presentadores estaban cinco de las seis parejas listas, aunque aun no llegaba una de ellas.

-¿Donde están Nanobana Kinako y Olek Kozlov-Pregunto Edward

-Aquí, sentimos llegar tarde-Dijo Kinako preocupada

-En verdad mas vale que lo sientan, por favor que no se repita y espero que su desempeño valga la pena-Cristiana

-Muy bien ya saben su orden, comenzaremos en unos momentos la primer pareja son Eliot y Ulvida-Tamara-

-Están listos chicos-Pregunto tamara a lo que ambos asintieron- preparen sus últimos detalles, para preparar todo el resto a esperar-

-Eliot y Reina son los primeros vengan acá-Dijo cristiana mientras los dos chicos iban con los presentadores, que les presentarían la gente que trabajaría con ellos, el resto de parejas se alejaba pero la que mas se alejo fueron los dos que comenzarían a escribir

-Esta a la mitad Olek-Dijo Kinako

-Solo falta la mitad, no es para tanto así que continuemos esto-Dijo Olek, ambos sonrieron y continuaron buscando le un sentido,dando le letras, toques pequeñas palabras que iban poco a poco formando algo que se veía como una hermosa canción, por su parte Eliot y Reina se preparaban ya estaba todo listo solo quedaba comenzar. La hora llego Eliot y Ulvida estaban en posiciones y una vez recibieron la orden que iniciaran así lo hicieron.

Eliot estaba sentado con un grupo de "amigos" en una mesa en un pequeño restaurante en las cercanías del Hotel se miraban bromeando y sonriendo así comenzó la música poco a poco, de un momento a otro entraron esta vez un grupo de chicas, entre ella estaba Ulvida que de inmediato se encontró su mirada con la de Eliot

Sabes no pido nada mas -Comenzó cantando Eliot sin dejar de ver a la chica que se sentaba junto con sus amigas en una mesa al lado de la de ellos-  
Que estar entre tus brazos  
Y huir de todo el mal -Encontrando se con la mirada de la chica mientras le dedicaba una encantadora sonrisa-  
Que a todo he renunciado  
Por estar junto a ti -esta vez levantando se de su lugar y saliendo serio del lugar.

Ulvida sonrió, por lo que habían dicho las chicas en ese momento el chico ya no estaba cuando lo busco con la mirada, al igual que se levanto y salió del lugar en caminando se por la misma dirección que pudo haberse ido.

Sabes no dejo de pensar -Comenzaba a cantar la chica con una sonrisa tierna, y mirando hacia el suelo-Que estoy enamorada

Te quiero confesar -Esta vez miro directamente hacía la cámara, como si la persona a quien le decía eso estuviera ahí -Que soy solo un esclavo -

Que no sabe vivir sin ti -mirando hacia el cielo

Esta vez , mostraban a los dos chicos Ulvida que caminaba por las calles de la ciudad una hermosa ciudad, y Eliot que llegaba a una especie de parque y cantaban ambos al mismo tiempo.

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta/o como te imagine

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar tan dificil de ayar  
Tanto tiempo busque pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta/o como te imagine -Mientras ambos caminaban como si recordasen a la persona que tanto querían ese preciso momento como si estuvieran disfrutando de su compañía.

Ulvida paro al llegar frente a la entrada de ese mismo parque, entro en lo lugar con calma,

Sabes te quiero confesar -Mientras entraba en el lugar y caminaba, hasta que vió a la persona que buscaba-Que te encuentro irresistible  
No dejo de pensar que haria lo imposible  
Por quedarme cerca de ti -En ese momento volteo a ver hacía, y solo le regalaba una de sus sonrisas sin dejarla de ver fijamente mientras volteaba en dirección a ella. Ella solo se sonrojo ante la mirada del chico y no pudo apartar su mirada de el.

Cuando llegaste tu te metiste en mi ser  
Encendiste la luz  
Me llenaste de fe  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecta como te imagine -Continuó Eliot mientras caminaba hacia donde estaba la chica

Como aguja en un pajar  
Te busque sin cesar  
Como huella en el mar  
Tan dificil de hayar  
Tanto tiempo busque  
Pero al fin te encontre  
Tan perfecto como te imagine -Esta vez ulvida caminando hacia el chico y quedando cerca de el

Sabes no pido nada mas - Mientras rodeaba la cintura de la chica con su brazo, y la atraía hacía el, unió su frente con la de la chica, sus labios estaban a solo centímetros de los del otro, y parecían perdidos en la mirada del otro -Que estar entre tus brazos...

* * *

Una chica de cabello azul celeste caminaba muy molesta, bueno molesta no estaba furiosa, no podía creerlo, lo único que podía pensar era su esa chica esta metida en todo.

-Atsuya, atsuya,jajajaja viste su cara Lía-Dijo Tetsuya

-no fue gracioso, Tetsuya, estaba muy enojado-Dijo seria Lía

-Yo diría celoso-Tetsuya

-¿Ce...celoso?...no digas tonterías-dijo Lía sonrojada, en ese momento paso una muy molesta Celeste que llamo la atención de ambos que de inmediato la detuvieron

-Cele, espera ¿que pasa?-Dijo Tetsuya preocupado

-Pues que va a pasar ella, siempre en algo tiene que estar-dijo celeste furiosa

-¿Ella?, ¿Quien?-confundida Lía

-Raimond, Natsumi Raimond-contesto Celeste

-¿Que hizo ahora la princesa del concurso?-Pregunto Tetsuya

-Miren lo ustedes mismo-dijo celeste mirando a la entrada del edificio de los departamentos se podía ver a natsumi con Yukimura

-No me digas-Dijo Lía

-Estas celosa celeste-Dijo Tetsuya haciendo la que se sonrojara

-No claro que no, no seas -Dijo la chica- saben yo debo hacer algunas cosas nos vemos luego chicos-Dijo la chica forzando una sonrisa

* * *

-Muy bien Eliot y Ulvida han sido asombrosos, pues que creen después de eso son libres, el resto del día pero las cinco parejas que nos quedan aun no así que, continuemos con esto, los siguientes son Fey y Xitally -dijo Tamara sonriendo

-Y espero mucho de ustedes dos-dijo Edward

-Bueno los jueces también esperan mucho de ustedes dos-Cristiana , ambos chicos sonrieron.

-Estan listos-Tamara

-Listos-Dijo la Pelirroja sonriendo

* * *

**HOOOLA!...COMO ESTAN?..ESPERO QUE BIEN?...BUENO ANTES QUE TODOS DISCULPAS POR TARDAR TANTO RAZONES TENGO PERO NO, LA VERDAD NO CREO CONVENIENTES DECIRLAS, PERO SI SON RAZONES DE FUERZA MAYOR POR LAS QUE ME RETIRE ESTE TIEMPO...BUENO EL CAPITULO SE ME HIZO LARGO ASÍ QUE DIGAMOS QUE HABRÁ UNA CONTINUACIÓN, ASÍ QUE SI ESTA INCOMPLETO. **

**BUENO AHORA SI SIN MAS QUE PEERDOOON POR LA TARDANSA SALUDO PROMETO LA CONTINUACIÓN DEL CAPITULO PRONTO Y NUEVO CAPITULO!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bueno...y acá la continuación de que pasa con las parejas, espero les guste, bueno sin mas el nuevo capitulo**

* * *

-Están listos-pregunto Tamara

-Estamos listos- dijo la pelirroja

-Vale comiencen entonces-esta vez cristiana

-Vale a ver si esta vez no te des concentras de nuevo Xittaly-dijo Fey

-El que estaba des concentrado eras tu -Dijo Xitally

-Claro por eso fallaste las Notas, si no tomo la guitarra yo aun estaríamos practicando -dijo Fey mirando a la chica

-Chicos, chicos por favor que tal si continuamos -Dijo Tamara

-No-contestaron Fey y Xittaly

-Mira lo que esta haciendo la inútil de Xitally, por ella nos sacaran -dijo Manabe serio

-Como que por ella, es el idiota de Fey que esta arruinando todo-dijo Fuko

-Claro que no aparte ¿Porque la defiendes? si ni de tu banda es-dijo Manabe serio

-Pero se esta esforzando y no debes referirte así de una chica-dijo Fuko serio

-pero si es la verdad-se metió Tsurugi

-Por ella nos meteremos en problemas-apoyo Manabe

-Ya chicos que son ambos lo que están haciendo el problema-intento calmar Miyu

-Lo que pasa es que son unos orgullosos que no aceptan que tienen suerte de haber llegado hasta acá-dijo Fuko molesta

El ambiente se comenzaba a tonar bastante pesado, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse feas, no solo eran Xittaly y Fey los que peleaban, no solo eran algunos chicos de sus bandas con otras, si no que bandas que no habían entrado con ningún representantes en las parejas reclamaban que era injusto, aparte de otras bandas peleando entre ellas.

-Esto ya no se puede-dijo Cristiana Irritada

-Vamos hablar con los jueces-dijo Tamara molesta

los tres presentadores salieron del lugar ya cansados de oír tanto y se fueron a buscar a los jueces por grupos, pidiendo una reunión urgente con ellos, cosa que sorprendió a los jueces pero si la pedían era por algo así que la aceptaron.

-¿Que ha pasado chicos?-pregunto preocupada Ema

-Que no ha pasado di -Dijo un Edward cansado ya

-Haber expliquen -dijo Aleksy

-Esto pasa hay problemas por la creación de las parejas-dijo Tamara seria

-¿problemas?, ¿como cuales?-pregunto esta vez Edward ( el juez)

-Mira algunas parejas no se llevan del todo y han tenido problemas-Dijo Cristiana

-Lo siento mucho por ellos pero deberán aprender a convivir-dijo Maxwell

-No es solo eso, las bandas ya comienzan a pelear, unos defienden a sus compañeros otros atacando a otros-dijo Tamara preocupada-y cada vez aumentan

-Bueno, pues eso esta mal ahora si-dijo Chloe seria

-Aparte de eso, otras bandas donde sus concursantes no entraron en las parejas, comienzan a decir que hay preferencias, que es injusto-dijo Edward (presentador)

-Muy bien yo tengo una idea para solucionar esto, con respecto a las parejas deben aprender a trabajar con otros, las parejas continúan iguales, lo que haremos que serán en vivo las presentaciones del resto de parejas-dijo Loreley

-A mi me parece bien, y con respecto a lo de las injusticias las bandas que no tengan representantes, subirán a hacer una presentación-dijo Chloe

-Pero bueno no esta mal, pero se acerca una eliminatoria todo chocara así -dijo Maxwell

-No necesariamente, podemos usar esto como eliminatoria, las bandas que no tienen representantes saldrá una, la peor participación igual con las parejas-dijo Loreley

-Si pero las parejas se repiten de algunas bandas-dijo Tamara

-no es problema, la única forma que pasen sin problemas es que ambos representantes hagan una presentación excepcional -dijo Edward

-si una pareja lo hace bien y otra mal lo siento por esos chicos pero su banda respectivamente ira a batalla -dijo Aleksy

-de las parejas saldrán las tres peores participaciones osea tres bandas mas una de las que no tuvieron representantes, estos irán a batallas-dijo Svetlana

-La batallas decidirán el próximo eliminado -dijo Tiago

-entonces hoy mismo reunimos a los chicos para avisar sobre esto-dijo Cristiana

Los tres presentadores se fueron, en la noche fue la reunión, cada banda tomo la noticia de diferentes manera algunos les pareció bien otros no muy buena idea, pero al día siguiente sería la decisión final quienes serían las cuatro bandas en ir a batallas.

* * *

-Muy bien chicos con lo que respecta a Ulvida y Eliot, el videoclip fue visto y fue aprobado pasan automáticamente, si en sus bandas hay mas representantes deben ser excepcionales para salvar a sus bandas de las batallas-hablo Edward

-Yo sé que hay en mí ,Una parte sin vivir -comenzaba Fey mientras subía al escenario -Alguien falta aquí, Para que pueda ser feliz, ¿Quién eres en dónde te encuetras ? Dí algo-en ese momento entro Xitally Fey le daba la espalda

Yo se qué tu eres. Que eres mi otra mitad -Caminando hacia el chico- Me siento incompleta, No puedo yo explicarlo , Por qué no me dejas  
Ya ni respirar -mientras tocaba el hombro del chico que de inmediato volteo a verle

Alma gemela dónde estás -Dijo mientras volteaba a ver a la chica-Dame una seña para encontrar  
Donde te escondes, dí algo ya -Decía Xitally mirando al chico -Alma gemela tú debes hablar

Quién eres en dónde te encuetras. Dí algo. -Decían ambos, frente a frente sus miradas mostraban tristeza.

Yo se qué tu eres... -Cantaba Xitally mirando con una sonrisa al chico alejando se de el -Que eres mi otra mitad  
Me siento incompleto- Siguiendo a la chica sin dejar de cantar-No puedo yo explicarlo

Por qué no me dejas -Ambos de nuevo frente a frente y muy cerca el uno del otro-Ya ni respirar

Los jueces no se miraban muy animados con la presentación, cuando terminaron ambos se posicionaron frente a los jueces.

-Chicos debo de decir que esperaba mas de ustedes-dijo Svetlana

-La verdad si coincido contigo Svetlana, Xitally te he escuchado tantas veces y es decepcionante recibir esto de ti -dijo su madrina Loreley

-Fey la verdad creo que tu y Xitally tienen o tenían mas que dar, como tu padrino digo no se que les ha pasado-dijo Maxwell

-chico ha sido un desempeño mediocre ustedes pueden hacer cosas mejores-dijo Chloe seria

-Xittaly hay mas representantes por tu banda-la chica con dificultad asintió

-Y en tu banda Fey-dijo Ema

-si hay alguien mas -contesto el chico con tristeza

-Muy bien chicos, por favor den le paso a la siguiente pareja -ambos bajaron dando entrada para la siguiente presentación ambos estaban sorprendidos

Los siguientes en presentarse eran Hiroto y Roció su canción fue Dance with me, su presentación fue bien vista, no solo fue el hecho de cantar, si no su coreografía cada paso fue perfecto, una presentación excepcional, el baile propio para la canción, sus ropas adecuadas los jueces quedaron satisfechos.

-Hiroto hay mas representantes de tu banda-dijo Ema

-No soy el único -contesto sonriente Hiroto sabía que lo habían hecho bien

-Felicidades tu banda avanza, se salvan de las batallas-dijo Edward al de cabello rojos

-y tu Roció, eres la única-pregunto Loreley, la chica negó

-Eliot fue representante también -dijo Roció

-Entonces felicidades ambas presentaciones muy bien preparadas, avanzan, tu banda se salva de batallas-dijo Chloe

Pronto bajaron los dos chicos, esta vez lo que estaban en el escenario eran Kinako y Olek ambos subieron Olek se quedo al lado izquierdo del escenario mientras Kinako al lado derecho había una gran distancia entre ambos, la música empezó.

No necesito mas de nada ahora que -Comenzó Olek mirando al cielo  
Me iluminó tu amor inmenso fuera y dentro - ahora mirando hacia donde estaba la chica encontrando se con la mirada de esta

Créeme esta vez -cantaba el chico mientras caminaba hacía donde estaba la chica -Créeme porque -cada vez estaba mas cerca de ella y ningún instante sus miradas se aparto de la del otro.

Créeme y veras -el chico esta frente a frente con la chica a solo un paso de ella -No acabara mas -uniendo su frente con la de la chica sus miradas eran muy intensas se podían, sus corazones latían muy rápido.

Tengo un deseo escrito en alto -comenzó esta vez Kinako, poniendo su mano en el pecho del chico y empujando le con suavidad-Que vuela ya  
Mi pensamiento no depende de mi cuerpo -mientras se alejaba del chico caminado al lado donde estaba el antes ,dejando le con una expresión de desesperación

Créeme esta vez -Siguió Kinako, alejándose lo mas posible de el, mientras el chico se acercaba a las escaleras del escenario ahí lo esperaba Tamara con una guitarra en mano que de inmediato tomo  
Créeme porque -Mientras su mirada mostraba miedo, dolor , ese mismo que mostraba en sus acciones al cantar en ese momento -Me haría daño ahora

Ya lo se -esta vez era Olek el que continuaba con -Hay gran espacio en tu y yo -Miraba a la chica como si buscase una explicación por sus acciones -Cielo abierto que ya, nos se cierra a los dos, pues sabemos lo que es necesidad- a la vez que cantaba, tocaba la guitarra como si tuviera ya experiencia sorprendiendo a los jueces.

Víveme sin miedo ahora -Acercando se nuevamente hacia donde estaba la chica-Que sea una vida o sea una hora ,no me dejes libre aquí desnudo -sus pasos eran y sus expresiones y hasta su mirada eran diferente había mas confianza, valor en lo que hacía  
Mi nuevo espacio que ahora es tuyo -esta vez esta tan cerca como la ultima vez, dejo de tocar la guitarra esta vez su mano se poso en la mejía de la chica, sus rostros tan cerca.-Te ruego -Termino el chico con solo centímetros separando los de que se besaran.

Los jueces comenzaban a verse confuso que era todo eso, la verdad para ser una actuación se veía muy realista.

-Chicos eso ha sido una actuación o -dijo Aleksy mirando ambos chicos ya frente a ellos que con algo de dificultad se separaron

-Bueno que preguntas Aleksy, vamos que estamos para juzgar -dijo Ema

-la verdad Olek y Kinako, como con sus compañeros de equipos no han agregado muchas cosas -dijo Chloe -pero el hecho es que se han visto mas seguridad, mostrado mas sentimiento y menos nerviosismos, aparte has introducido un instrumento cosa que me ha encantado un riesgo que supiste llevar aparte que no sabía que tocaras tan bien

-y sobre sus actuación han sido buena chicos, pero siento decirles sus compañeros han fallado y saben que significa eso-Loreley

-Su actuación en este momento podrá ayudarles pero no les salvara de las batallas-dijo Edward

-así que ya saben desgraciadamente deberán ir a Batallas -Svetlana ambos chicos asintieron y aunque un poco preocupados no pudieron evitar bajar sonrientes.

Las actuaciones por parte de Taiyo y Akeru fue excelente, los jueces quedaron satisfechos y encantados por ambos chicos sus expresiones en el escenario su actuación, todo fue perfecto para los jueces, los chicos bajaron del escenario muy satisfechos por lo conseguido, al bajar le desearon suerte a la próxima pareja en subir a defender sus bandas.

Miyu y Tsurugi entraron bastantes confiado, los chicos cantaron se podría decir bien, pero se Tsurugi se veía bastante des concentrado la chica hizo un gran esfuerzo, y se miro bastante mejor, aunque para los jueces la actuación de Tsurugi la termino afectando.

-Valla chicos-dijo Chloe- las cosas están bastantes divididas

-Chicos, la actuación es en pareja, no individual-Loreley- y se ha visto como si están compitiendo entre ustedes, por tu parte Miyu te vistes bastante bien, mientras tu Tsurugi te vi des concentrado, y un poco flojo por lo menos a mi parecer-continuo la mujer

-Concuerdo contigo Chloe, yo también he visto dos actuaciones totalmente diferentes cuando tuvieron que haberse complementado para esta presentación -Svetlana

- Lo siento chicos pero yo concuerdo en esto su presentación fue floja y muy divididos -dijo Chloe

- Yo los he visto muy nerviosos, y algo divididos creo que eso los ha afectado-dijo Maxwell

-Yo creo que pudieron hacer algo mucho mejor que esto -dijo Aleksy seriamente

-Yo siento mucho esto pero deberán ir a batallas sus respectivas bandas-dijo Ema

-¿Cuales son sus bandas chicos?-pregunto Svetlana

-Banda 5-contesto Tsurigi serio

-Banda 7 -dijo Miyu algo triste

-Tsurugi tu banda ya esta en batallas, significa que la banda 7 se les une -dijo Chloe

-gracias chicos-dijo Aleksy ambos chicos bajaron bastantes desanimados aunque Tsurugi mas serio que otra cosa

-En verdad lo siento Miyu, no te quería afectar ni a ti ni tu banda de esta manera-dijo Tsurugi sin ver a la chica antes de irse

-Muy bien publico las tres bandas en batalla son banda 4, 5 y 7 -dijo Tamara

-una banda mas se unirá a estos por luchar por quedarse en la competencia

* * *

En la orilla del rió que estaba frente al edificio de batallas se encontraban tres chicos mirando hacía al frente mientras platicaban animados.

-En verdad hizo tal locura- decía un chico de cabellos morados

-si creo que teníamos unos 7 años-dijo Una castaña riendo al recordar

-No lo has escuchado acaso- dijo una chica de cabellos cobrizos alterada atrás de ellos, los tres chicos la voltearon a ver confusos

-¿Wynter?, ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Hyoudou mirando a la chica

-¿Que?, entonces no lo saben-dijo Wynter seria

-¿Que pasa Wyn?-pregunto esta vez la castaña

-¿como que pasa?, Oceanie vamos a batallas-dijo Wynter molesta

-Espera ¿Que? Estas bromeando -dijo Oceanie

-Si no me crees compruébalo tu misma -la chica aun mas molesta

-Y que crees que pienso hacer-dijo Oceanie poniendo se de píe

-No es necesario vallas mas lejos Oceanie, es verdad-dijo un chico de ojos azul hielo

-¿Que?, pero como-Dijo confuso Minamisawa

-No es posible Olek no permitiría eso, -Dijo Oceanie pero fue interrumpida

-¿Quien ha culpado a Olek, quien ha fallado es Xitally-interrumpió Wynter

-No ha sido a propósito, sera mejor se calmen -llegando junto a ellos Olek -solo a sido un error

-Un error que podría costar nuestra participación-comento Wynter

-Ya para Wynter no es justo con ella-dijo Tao serio

-Ni para nosotros lo es -dijo la chica yedonse del lugar molesta, Tao iba ir hablar con ella pero Oceanie se lo impidió

-No estas muy alterado no ayudaras empeoraras todo, iré yo-dijo la chica caminando hacía donde se había ido la de cabellos cobrizos -¿que esperas? -dijo Oceanie mirando a Minamisawa, que solo la siguió después .

* * *

-Como que ha batallas, eso es imposible-dijo seria una Peli castaña

-Nuestras actuaciones han sido perfectas dijo Eliot serio

-pero la mía no del todo, lo he arruinado todo, chicos en verdad lo siento-dijo Miyu

-No te preocupes Miyu, si Eliot y Rocio han hecho una presentación perfecta, nos ayudara en puntaje-dijo Mery animada-de paso demostramos que podemos salir de las batallas sin dificultad

-Aparte podríamos ser salvados por puntuación recuerdan -dijo Norah -y lo que Mery dice es cierto de paso terminamos de sorprender

-No te preocupes Miyu para deshacerse de nosotros se necesita mas-dijo Eliot animado-¿quien esta listo para demostrar que tan fuerte somos?-dijo eliot

-vale esto sera pan comido, saldremos sin dificultad-dijo Rocio sonriente

-solo nos permitirá demostrar quienes somos en verdad -Norah

-Un rival contra el que no podrán-dijo Mery sonrienta

-entonces vamos a ganar -mas animada Miyu

* * *

-Vamos chicos saldremos de esta-dijo Manabe

-Lo siento en verdad chicos no estaríamos en esta -dijo Fey

-No te preocupes Fey , siempre hay bajones saldremos bien de esta-dijo Kinako sonriendo

-También los he afectado mucho-dijo Tsurugi- en puntaje sera difícil

-Pero somos los mejores-dijo Manabe

-eso nos hace fuerte rivales, y seguro podremos salir como los mejores en batallas-dijo Kinako

-Entonces vamos a demostrar lo -dijo Fey sonriente

* * *

**Bueno por fin un capitulo mas terminado, así que espero los hayan disfrutado, y muy pronto regreso con nuevo capitulo una rápida despedida y hasta la próxima...saludos **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hooola!...como están siento de nuevo la demora pero el tiempo es el tiempo no, culpen le a el, bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que lo digo y no atraso mas el capitulo.**

**IE e IEG no me pertenecen,**

**Lo único que me pertenecen son los personajes Wynter, Tao y Olek y la historia de camino a la fama **

**-Debo de agradecer a Rox Siniestra por sus consejos y aporte a la historia, se que te mato de desesperación por actualizar, pero no me mates aun soy muy joven!...**

**Bueno ahora si sin mas creo que un nuevo capitulo. **

**-LAS BATALLAS-**

**SEGUNDA ELIMINATORIA, UNA SORPRESA.**

* * *

Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching. -Cantaba una chica de hermoso cabello castaño -Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling -con muchas energías- Wanna make the world dance, - y después de por fin haber dejado un día su voz y solo estar ella y su voz -Forget about the Price Tag. -culminaba la chica habiendo logrado su propósito.

-Valla eso fue increíble Roció-dijo una chica de ojos verdes emocionada

-Gracias Norah-dijo Roció sonriendo

-Eliot has estado genial tu también-dijo también muy animada Mery

-Vamos me sorprende Mery, muchas gracias -dijo el chico sonriendo

-Vamos Mery no se lo digas que si no se lo cree -Roció riendo

-Pero ustedes también han estado geniales chicas-dijo Eliot

-Si ustedes se esfuerzan lo justo es que nosotras igual-dijo Miyu emocionada-y con esta de que somos los que nos libramos de eliminatoria

-Así sera chicas-dijo Eliot Feliz

* * *

-Estas seguro de eso Yuuchi-dijo Manabe preocupado

-Muy seguro ya les he dicho-dijo Yuuchi algo cansado de eso

-Pues yo confió en ella no veo el problema-dijo Tsurugi como si nada

-Vale a mi me parece genial ella lo hará muy bien -dijo Fey

-Y si no escoge la adecuada-otra vez Manabe

-Oye lo hará-dijo Yuuchi esta vez- entonces que dices Kinako lo harás

-Esta bien escogeré la que mejor resulte para pasar sin problemas la eliminatoria -dijo Kinako sonriendo

-Así se habla- un Fey animado

* * *

Dos chicos miraban desde lejos a una peli cobrizo apoyada en árbol con la mirada perdida en el rió esta parte del rió estaba oculta por una especie de pequeño bosque, la corriente era mas fuerte en esta zona. Esos dos jóvenes eran Oceanie y Minamisawa.

-Déjame hablar con ella-dijo Minamisawa mirado a la chica

-No seas pesado con ella quieres -dijo Oceanie- Los esperare con los otros-dejando solo al chico que aun miraba desde lejos a la peli cobrizo

-Podrías salir ya de ahí-dijo la peli cobrizo lo suficiente alto para que escuchara

-Wyn, vamos hablar-Dijo Minamisawa, no recibió respuesta de la chica -Quieras o no

-...

No había respuesta aun de la chica eso le irritaba mucho

-Mira Wynter en estos momentos no es de quien fallo, o acertó con los jueces, si te pones en esas perderás valioso tiempo para demostrarle a los jueces que su participación vale la pena -dijo Minamisawa

Aun no recibió respuesta de la chica.

-Sabes que solo los mas fuerte entran a la competencia-dijo pasando su mano por su cabello- No se que hace alguien como tu aquí

-De que hablas-dijo de inmediato la de cobrizos cabellos

-Lo que escuchaste, los débiles saben muy bien que no pueden hacer nada contra su final y buscan culpables como si eso los fuera a salvar, los débiles como tu porque eso estas haciendo, y es por eso que no me explico que haces aquí, ustedes no lo merecen o por lo menos tu no -dijo el chico viendo hacia el rió al igual que ella, ella lo miraba furiosa.

-Tu eres un-en ese momento se callo ante la mirada sería del chico y pensó un rato las cosas lo que el decía no era mentira, pero tampoco del todo ciertas- Tienes razón eso hacen los débiles, pero nosotros si podemos superar las batallas, si merecemos estar aquí, nosotros no somos débiles, solo que no puedo evitar molestarme de pensar que esto no era necesario.

-Es solo un obstáculo Wynter, entonces si no eres débil demuestra que puedes superar este problema, las batallas y salir adelante, demuestra lo contrarió-dijo Minamisawa mirando la fijamente

-Eso es lo que haré-dijo la chica sonriendo -Gracias Minamisawa -abrazando al chico que se sorprendió mucho pero no dudo en corresponder

-No hay de que, simplemente lo hago por que aveces me preocupas tanto-dijo el chico a lo que la chica sonrió.Poco después deshicieron el abrazo

-Entonces gracias por preocuparte, pero debemos irnos-dijo tomando la mano del chico y yendo a donde estaban los demás

* * *

En la orilla del rió se encontraban Hyoudou, Olek, Tao y Oceanie. Por el momento estaban tranquilos sabían que Minamisawa podían confiar que la haría reaccionar.

-Entonces esas serán nuestras ultimas dos bandas rivales -dijo Olek

-Nada imposible de superar-dijo sonriente Oceanie

-¿Quienes son entonces?-pregunto la de cabellos cobrizos llegando junto con el peli Violeta

-¿Wynter?-dijo Tao-estas

-Tranquilo tenían razón lo que paso a Xitally nos podría pasar a cualquiera-mucho mas calmada- y bien quienes son muero por saber

-La banda de Natsumi -dijo Olek

-Esa-dijo Wynter con mala cara -tenían que ser para variar

-Para variar, y también la banda de Kazemaru -dijo Oceanie

-Realmente Rivales fuertes-dijo Wynter sonriendo -hay que vencer les

-Así se habla Wyn-dijo Olek sonriendo

-Habrá un cambió chicos-anunció Tao, confundiendo a todos

-Espero no te moleste Oceanie pero es lo mejor, ni tu ni yo cantaremos -dijo Tao

-No estarás pensando-dijo Olek con nerviosismo

-A mi me parece bien eso Tao-adivinando lo que el chico pensaba

-Oh no, no no y no-decía Wynter asustada

-Em nos explican-dijo Hyoudou confuso igual que Minamisawa

-Vean Olek y Wyn tienen una muy buena canción los he escuchado cantar mas de una vez pero solo cuando se les da la gana lo hacen-dijo Oceanie

-Olviden lo yo no canto -dijo Wynter seria

-Yo te quiero escuchar cantar algo -dijo Minamisawa sonriendo

-No me interesa, no es no-dijo la de ojos azules- para eso esta Oceanie

-La canción es tuya y de Olek -dijo Oceanie riendo

-Se la regalamos-dijo Olek esta vez

-No gracias, ustedes lo haran mejor-Tao al igual que Oceanie riendo por la actitud de ambos

-Pero -dijeron Olek/ Wynter

-Nada de pero, ya escucharon a su jefe- dijo Hyoudou

-Mañana practicamos-dijo Tao

* * *

Oscurecía ya en la ciudad, ya los chicos eran trasladados al edificio de los departamentos, muchos estaban inquietos otros felices de haberse librado de todo eso de batallas, otros seguían terminando detalles.

Un chico de cabellera Rubia subía las escaleras que se dirigían hacía la azotea, se detuvo al escuchar una voz cantando una voz que hacía muy familiar para el.

Maybe the reason why-cantaba una chica sentada en uno de los muebles de la azotea-All the doors are closed-Junto a ella muchas hojas cada una contenía una canción que había intentado-So you could open one- la chica tenía la guitarra en manos That leads you to the perfect road

Like a lightning bolt-la chica continuaba su canción mientras el rubio la miraba fijamente-Your heart will glow-se acercaba cuidadosamente a ella par que no se percatara de su presencia-And when it's time you know- se hizo a tras del mueble donde ella estaba sentada era un sofá-You just gotta-termino muy bien la chica

-Es buena, pero si es para las batallas esa no te ayudara mucho-dijo el chico, la chica abrió los ojos sabía quien estaba ahí pero no que estuvo todo ese tiempo escuchando le.

-Olek-dijo la chica sorprendida

-Si pero antes no era a ya se Coco-dijo con una sonrisa el rubio

-¿Que haces aquí?-pregunto la chica

-Kinako ¿seguro no necesitas ayuda?-pregunto el chico ignorando lo anterior

-Yo bueno, tal vez -dijo la chica desanimada

-Tu voz es increíble Kinako, te he escuchado cantar muchas veces -dijo el rubio sentando se al lado de ella

-¿Como ?-dijo confusa

-esas son tus canciones no-dijo e chico ella asintió-por ahí debe de estar esa, con esa canción seguro les irá muy bien-revisando las hojas que estaban junto a el entre los dos.

-¿porque lo haces?-dijo Kinako confusa

-porque no quiero que te vallas-contesto el chico sin dejar de ver las hojas y apartando las que no eran

-Olek-dijo la chica mirando lo

-¿Dime?-dijo el chico siempre igual

-Gracias...Tampoco te vallas no lo quiero -dijo Kinako -el levanto la mirada y la fijo en ella, luego le dedico una sonrisa

-Oye Coco, -dijo de nuevo Kinako, esta vez volteo a verla-¿Porque estabas molesto ayer?

-Em no lo estaba-dijo el chico de inmediato

-si lo estabas Coco-repitió la chica -dime y no seas terco

-Bueno si pero no puedo decirte -el chico bajando la mirada

-vamos confía en mi-dijo la chica

-Esta bien. ¿Kinako hay algo con Alpha?-pregunto el chico sorprendiendo a la chica

-Estabas Celoso Olek-dijo riendo la chica

-Que no, pero contesta-dijo el chico evitando verla con una hoja en su mano

-No hay nada, solo es mi amigo -dijo Kinako sonriendo- y bien estabas celoso Olek-volvió la chica

-Mira esta es la canción-entregando la canción Olek, Kinako la tomo y sonrió

-Adoro esta-dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces te dejo Kinako, suerte-dijo poniendo se de pie y caminando hacia las escaleras

-Oye Olek-dijo kinako mientras se levantaba y tomaba sus hojas con canciones y su guitarra-Si no te pregunte es porque ya se la repuesta, pero no es fácil de creer-dijo acercando se a el y dando le un beso en la mejía- suerte a ti también- yendo se del lugar y dejando al chico muy confundido.

* * *

Se encontraba una chica de cabellos rubios sentada en las bancas frente al edificio de departamentos, ese momento Manabe pasaba por el lugar al verla no pudo evitar acercarse a ella con una sonrisa.

-Hola Fuko-dijo suavidad el chico

-Ah, eres tu-dijo dispuesta a pararse e irse

-No espera-dijo Manabe la chica lo miro-Siento lo que paso hoy tenias razón no era culpa de nadie

-Que bueno que ya lo ves-dijo Fuko seria

-Y quería disculparme por como te hable-dijo Manabe

-Esta bien disculpa aceptada-dijo sonriendo

-ya se te invito a un helado ¿Que dices?-dijo Manabe sonriendo también

-vale vamos-dijo Fuko alegre

* * *

Comenzaba los rayos del sol a iluminar las diferentes habitaciones de los jóvenes muchos de ellos, ya estaban despiertos, otros luchaban por despertar a sus compañeros, otros comenzaban a arreglarse a diferencias de otras veces esta sería por la mañana y las cinco bandas comenzarían en dos horas.

-Todo esta listo chicos-dijo Edward -aclararemos unas cuantas cosas-dijo el hombre mirando las nueve bandas, solo las cinco bandas que van a batallas irán a al edificio de batallas el resto se quedan aquí y recibirán instrucciones, las cinco bandas lista en media hora fuera del edificio los esperara su transporte.

Los chicos comenzaban a prepararse para irse, algunos se acercaban donde chicos de estas bandas al regresar solo verían a cuatro bandas para seguir en la competencia.

-Ustedes saldrán de esta-dijo Hiroto abrazando a roció por la espalda

-Seguro que si-dijo la chica un poco sonrojada

-Suerte- poniendo se delante de ella y depositando un beso en los labios de su novia, dos chicos un poco alejado de ellos pero lo suficiente cerca para ver toda la escena, los miraban seriamente o mejor dicho uno de ellos, esa persona era Ulvida junto a ella estaba Eliot .

-Dijiste que lo olvidarías-dijo Eliot nada contento

-no dije que fuera fácil-respondió la chica

-pues si sigues así nunca lo lograras -dijo mirando a la chica Eliot

-Tranquilo, preocúpate por pasar de las batallas te quiero aquí de regreso Eliot Woltiwa-dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-de eso me encargo yo -contesto Eliot sonriendo

por otro lado estaban platicando Mey, Miyu y Norah muy animadas, un chico de cabellos azules estaba tras de Mery, Norah y Miyu sonrieron al ver lo.

-Yo creo que tenemos algo que hacer antes-dijo NOorah a Miyu

-Oh, si sera mejor ir pronto-Miyu después de ver al chico atrás de Mery

-Pero-dijo Mery confusa

-Mery, mery, -dijo el chico atrás de ella, Mery de inmediato volteo, mientras las dos chicas los dejaban solo pero no muy alejadas para ver que pasaba

-Yuuchi-dijo Mery con una sonrisa al ver al joven

-espero verte de regreso-Dijo Yuuchi sonriendo a la chica- mira que yo no pienso quedarme en las batallas el día de hoy

-Pues ni yo tampoco-dijo Mery con energías- y mas te vale que no te quedes

-AH, pero claro mas te vale a ti también- dijo Yuuchi

Desde otro lugar Norah y Miyu miraban a ambos chicos, y sonreían aunque Norah se puso sería y hablo.

-No es por nada Miyu pero tu cuñado es muy lento-con seriedad la chica haciendo sonrojar a Miyu

-Oye no digas tonterías que Tsurugi y yo no somos nada-dijo la chica sonrojada

-O aun no, entonces sería tu futuro cu..-pero fue interrumpida

-¡Norah!-Dijo Miyu

-Vale ya, no sigo-dijo Norah esta vez riendo al ver a la chica

-Y porque no dejan de espiar a la pobre Mery-dijo un chico de cabello rubio dando les un buen susto a ambas

-Olek-dijeron ambas

-Bah..que susto no has pegado-dijo Norah

-Merecido-dijo Olek riendo

-Bueno mira que mas les vale pasar -dijo Miyu- no quiero ver a Norah desanimada porque se fueron

-Dudas de nuestro talento-dijo Olek serio-seremos los primeros en pasar

-Eso si se lo permitismo-dijo Miyu emocionada

-ya veremos entonces-olek

La hora ya había llegado las cinco bandas iban en camino al lugar donde serían sus ultimas batallas o por lo menos ahí, todos se miraban confiados y listo para la pelea. Mientras en los departamentos las bandas restantes fueron reunidas en la azotea, ahí estaba Tamara esperando a todas las bandas que quedaban.

-Chicos se que se mueren por saber quienes quedaran - dijo Tamara mirando a los chicos que llegaban

-Y si estamos aquí nos perderemos todo-dijo Celeste

-No tomes mucho tiempo así no perdemos ni un detalle-akeru ansiosa

-No creo que esta vez lo vean como habían planeado muchos-dijo Tamara dejando a todos confundidos

-¿Y porque no?-pregunto Kurama serio

-porque lo tendrán que ver en sus respectivas habitaciones-dijo tamara a lo que muchos se molestaron

-¿Que?, NO, ¿Porque?-dijo Tetsuya no de muy buenas por la noticia

-porque al menos que se quieran quedar aquí, lo pueden ver en grupos donde quieran-dijo tamara

-¿Como?-Pregunto Yugata

-Les explico miraran las batallas mientras hacen sus maletas, porque para cuando los chicos lleguen tendrán que estar esas maletas ya lista y solo esperaremos que salgan ya ellos-dijo Tamara sorprendiendo a todos

-¿Maletas a ver si nos explicas a donde vamos?-dijo Nagumo

-Pues nada sorpresa chicos cambiamos de sede, se han completado dos eliminatorias y ya cambiamos a donde lo sabrán pero hasta después-dijo tamara- y yo chicos me retiro, yo de ustedes corro a ver las batalla y empezar las maletas

Todos regresaron emocionados a sus respectivas habitaciones a ¿donde irían?, ¿como sería?, ¿que nuevo lugar estarían?, muchas dudas habían pero ya morían por conocer ese nuevo lugar.

* * *

Muy bien chicos, han venido muchos jóvenes desde diferentes punto de corea apoyar a sus bandas favoritas-dijo Edward

-y ellos les recompensaran dando les lo mejor de si para quedarse-Cristiana

-Esta vez solo seremos Cristiana y yo-dijo Edward sonriendo-pero con una gran sorpresa

-Muy bien chicos queríamos que esta es la ultima vez que las bandas se presentan-Cristiana causando murmureos en todo el publico

-No los asustes Cris, la ultima vez que se presentan acá en Corea, así es chico ha llegado la segunda eliminatoria y con ella una sorpresa-edward

-A como hoy se ira una banda pero a su respectivo país de origen-dijo Cristiana con una mueca de tristeza

-Ocho bandas preparan sus maletas, para un nuevo viaje-edward con alegría- al reducirnos a ocho bandas cambiamos de sede, nuestra próxima sede es

pero lo interrumpió Cristiana- que eso es sorpresa Edward-dijo Cristiana con supuesto enfado -Nuestra próxima sede es una sorpresa la próxima vez que vean avances del programa sabrán si su país sera la sede de este concurso, así que pendientes al programa

-Ya saben no se despeguen del TV, o podrían perderse de mucho, pero ahora tampoco es la hora porque vamos a dar inicio con estas emocionantes batallas-dijo Edward -aquí comienzan las batallas

* * *

**Buenas, buenas, volvi!...pues acá termina este capitulo el próximo revelare la sede y les dejo las cinco bandas a batalla...por ahora no tengo mucho que decir así que preguntas?...**

**BUENO PREGUNTAS?**

**-¿ COMO LES VA?-**

**-¿QUE TAL EL CAPITULO?-**

**-¿QUE PAÍS SERA?-**

**-¿A quien eliminaran?-**

**-¿emmmm?- **

**Nos vemos en la próxima con mas preguntas y como tampoco tengo mucho que decir AVANCES!?...**

**AVANCES-**

**...la primer banda en salir de las eliminatorias es -hablo cristiana- es **

**-Nos vamos a comerciales y al regresar les diremos-edward anunciando **

**-La banda ultimas dos bandas al frente-dijo Edward con bastante tristeza **

**-primero chicos mucha suerte, pero para el que no quede deben saber que llegar hasta aquí los hace llevarse a casa un gran triunfo clasificar hasta aquí fue muy duro y lograron mucho ambas bandas-dijo Cristiana **

**-ahora si chicos la banda eliminada en esta noche es-**

**-la banda numero...comandada por ...- dijo Cristiana **

**-esperen un momento que es esto- dijo asombrado EDWARD mientras leía la tarjeta entregada por los jueces **

**-Increíble- cristiana sin salir de asombro- bueno a anunciarlo **

**-Muy bien chicos ya sus compañeros vienen en camino así que vayan por sus maletas- dijo tamara -los podrán ver en el aeropuerto **

**-No se preocupen chicos, solo hagan un gran esfuerzo por la banda que tanto luchamos por crear y logro entrar hasta acá- **

**-pero no sera lo mismo-**

**-no pero ustedes demuestren que nuestra banda lo merecía- **


End file.
